


Hold On To The Memories.

by Absolute_Trash37



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so mean to my favourite characters (Nico), Maybe a happy ending, Mind Games, Nico needs Karolina, Self-Esteem Issues, Trauma, Violence? Kind of?, Warning deanoru doesn't actually interact for a few chapters or so, Xavin & Nico brotp, leave nico minoru alone, still good though (or okay at least)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Trash37/pseuds/Absolute_Trash37
Summary: Takes place after season two.They saved them, everyone except Karolina. Nico's personal nightmare, taking place in real time for everyone to see. The Wiccan was not ready to stand idly by, she was going to get Karolina back, she was going to destroy Jonah once and for all, and she was going to try not to die in the process.Hopefully it wasn't already too late.





	1. Believe it if You Want.

Karolina opened her eyes weakly, everything around her fuzzy and bright.

“There you are. We were worried.” A man's voice spoke up as Karolina was able to focus her vision.

“Wh-where am I?” Karolina snapped up straight at the unfamiliar setting and jumped away from the man she didn't recognize. “Who-who are you? Where am I? What's happening?” Karolina asked rapidly

“Do you remember your name?” The man asked calmly, Karolina nodded as she scanned her brain for any more information, terrified to be drawn to a blank.

“Karolina. It... it's all I can remember.” The blonde admitted, her voice low and quiet.

“You hit your head pretty hard, we were expecting you to have at least temporary amnesia. Hopefully that's all it is.” The man stood from the chair beside the bed she had been in and made is way around to the corner where she stood.

“My name is Jonah, I'm your father.” Karolina looked him up and down, he looked like he was Hispanic, with salt and pepper hair and a five o'clock shadow. Wrinkles around his eyes. From what Karolina could see of herself, she was tan, but not very and she had blonde hair tied in a braid.

“I don't see the resemblance,” Karolina declared cautiously, walking even further into the corner.

“Look,” He said calmly. “There's a lot I need to explain, including why I look like Oscar Isaac, but I need you to relax, and I need you to trust me.” He spoke calmly, kindly, and Karolina had no reason to doubt him, other than the fact she had no memory of who he was.

“You, you said you're my father, then where's my mom? I should see her too.” Jonah sighed sadly at her request.

“There's so much I need to tell you, and so little you'd believe. Karolina... please, I just wish to help you, just want this all to make a bit more sense.” He held his hand out slowly, offering her to take it.

Jonah's eyes were kind and he seemed like he genuinely cared for her, so Karolina reached out in reciprocation.

“Good, good... I already told you how worried we all were, especially me.”

“Who's ''we''?” Jonah motioned to the bed.

“Before we begin that, there's something you need to know.” Jonah backed away briefly. “This isn't a party trick, it's who we are, alright? There's no reason to be scared,” Karolina was confused, until he started glowing. After he started glowing, she was rightfully freaked the fuck out.

“Look, I know this must be strange now that you don't remember, but you are part alien, part human,” Jonah spoke gently before he stopped glowing. “You can do it too.” Jonah prompted, taking Karolina's hand in his own.

“Like a light switch, you need to feel the power, embrace it. It's in you, running through your veins like it is in mine.” Jonah spoke calmly, and Karolina closed her eyes trying to feel the power, the light. When she opened her eyes again, she was glowing.

“This-this isn't possible.” Karolina's voice was laced with fear.

“I assure you, it is. As well as many other things that you can only dream of at the moment. There's only one thing that isn't possible, and it is defeating us.” Jonah assured kindly, turning off his light.

“This is insane...” Karolina muttered out as her glow faded. Jonah sighed.

“I know this must seem far-fetched, and ridiculous, and I'm so sorry you have to be in this situation. I can't even imagine how hard this must be for you, Karolina,” Jonah paused. “But you live a very difficult, and very odd life. And the insanity doesn't end at the fact you're an alien that glows.”

“I-I need to know everything,” Karolina decided quickly, looking at Jonah. “Please, tell me everything.”

“Our family is trapped in the ship we came in years ago. You, your mother, and I worked together with an organization I lead called Pride, and we've been trying to save them for years. Unfortunately, the other members of Pride all have children,” Jonah pointed to a screen on the wall that had footage of kids trudging their way through the desert. He stood and lead me over to see the screen better. “The children didn't want us to save our family, to free them from where they've been trapped and allow them to walk free.” Jonah rubbed my back.

“One of them killed their own sister and nearly killed her father too. They all worked together to kill their friend's parents, members of Pride. They killed a teenaged girl who was helping us, and after that, they ran away. That short angry one, dressed in black, you see her?” Karolina nodded. “She's the strongest, leads the group, she stole an item of her mother's that can only be described as magic. Actually, she's the one who made you hit your head, she's why you can't remember.” Jonah explained. Karolina's hand wrapped into a fist, wanting revenge, no one should have to forget who they are and who they love, ever.

“A few months ago, our family was trapped underground, and we made arrangements to move them somewhere safer, these runaways stopped us, tried to kill our entire family, your grandparents, your aunts and uncles, your cousins, your nieces and nephews, your brothers and sisters, all of them, nearly destroyed with our ship. And that same night, she tried to kill me. Technically, she succeeded.” Karolina's eyes widened as she looked at him.

“Wh-what?” Karolina was in horror, what had her family done that was so wrong that these kids wanted to kill them.

“It's why we look nothing alike, not only do you take after your mother, but that girl killed my last host. You see, life doesn't ever truly end, just takes another form, I found the closest and strongest vessel nearby, which happened to be a movie star. Quite unfortunate, really, but I was desperate to make it back to make sure you were okay.” Jonah smiled, looking at Karolina with adoration.  
“Our family did the same, found hosts, I came back and you had re-found most of our family, you worked so hard to keep everything together, to try and find those murderers. I had never been as proud of you as I was when I found out. There are a few we haven't found yet, but your sister and stepmother have been hiding among the others until we can figure out a way to reunite all of us and build a new ship.” Karolina smiled at this knowledge, proud of herself, and happy to know she was a good person.  
   
“Shortly after I returned, your mother was tainted by the runaways, she betrayed us and tried to bring you with her, but your kindness and your loyalty are only two of your many incredible traits.” Karolina smiled, but soon it was replaced with a frown.  
   
“I'm sorry I couldn't save you,” Karolina admitted sadly.  
   
“Oh, sweetheart, there's no need. Not now. You did so well, even while I was gone, you are an incredible leader, you're smart, and brave, and I am so proud of you.”  
   
“Thanks, Jo- Dad... thanks, Dad.”  
   
“And in reference to the ''we'', Pride has been very worried about you, of course. Well, who's left of it at least” Jonah stood and opened the door of the room. “And, if you're ready to see them, I'm sure they'd be ecstatic to see you.”  
   
“Yeah... yeah, I guess that's what's important right now.” Karolina took a shaky breath. “Maybe seeing one of them will jog my memory.” Jonah smiled in support and took Karolina's hand in his own.  
   
“Well let's go find out.”

 

* * *

   
“How are they?” Nico's voice was low and Molly wouldn't have heard her if Nico's voice wasn't the only sound in the room.  
   
“Breathing...” Molly looked back at Nico with tear-brimmed eyes. “I-I just want them to wake up, it's been two days! How long is it going to take?” Molly placed her attention back onto the sleeping forms of Chase and Gert, who they had rescued a couple days prior. 

They had found Chase on a mission that, secretly, was meant to find Karolina, who was still missing. Gert, however, had called them from across the state line and was clearly panicked. The group lost no time locating and rescuing Gert and Old-Lace. Unfortunately, Chase's condition was unknown and Dale had shot Gert with either a tranquillizer or the mind-wipe serum, none of them knew.

“I-I don't know, we have no clue whether or not it was even safe to pull Chase out of that tube thing-and Dale didn't let Gert go without a fight.” Nico declared, pausing before speaking her truth. “We did what we had to do.”

“Did we really? Because for all we know, we hurt them worse than our parents did.” The young Latina raged.  
   
“Molly, you know I already tried to wake them up, it's just going to take some time.” Nico placed her hand on Molly's back, providing what comfort she could.  
   
“You're too focused on finding Karolina to care.” Molly spat out, launching herself to her feet. Nico closed her eyes sadly, allowing Molly to take her frustration out on her.  
   
“I'm trying everything I can, to get us all back together. I want them to be okay just as much as you do.” Nico sighed, wishing Molly could understand and cut her some slack.  
   
“We don't deserve this, any of it.” Molly's voice shook and the tone broke Nico's heart.  
   
“I know, believe me, I know.” Nico hung her head low. “But you aren't alone, even though Chase and Gert are out of it right now, you have me, and Alex, and Xavin too if they're anything like Karolina,” Nico paused, both horrified and awestruck at the fact Xavin could look like Karolina if they wanted to.  
“Look, there's Leslie too, I mean it might not be ideal but she ran a church, so she has to have some motivational, inspiring speech up her sleeve.” Nico offered simply.  
   
“I-I'm scared, Nico, what... what if they never wake up,” Molly's eyes filled with tears.  
   
“They'll be okay, Molls, they have to be okay.” Nico moved towards Molly, just for the younger girl to step back.  
   
“Look, I want to be alone right now... jus-just go get food or something, I'll stay with them.” Nico took a deep breath and nodded before she turned and left the room.  
   
   
* * *  
   
   
“Okay! Okay! Enough with the questions, I'm sure this is all very overwhelming for her, give her five minutes, just five minutes to take it all in and think, alright?” Jonah stood in front of Karolina, separating her from the other PRIDE members.

Jonah had informed the remaining members of PRIDE that he was going to lie to Karolina. The man had even released Janet after a weak dosage of the mind erasure serum. Victor was inhabited by Jonah's brother, who was originally in Mr. Issac's body, but the two traded vessels due to Victor's inability to contain Jonah. Tina and Stacey were still somewhat unaware that they were vessels, Robert was still in intensive care at the hospital and was worsening, Dale was missing in action after he got Gert back, Geoffry and Catherine were out on bail, and Frank was being punished by the Church. And Jonah was infuriated by the fact his son and nephews were still missing. 

It all gave Jonah a headache, especially considering there were three people out of action.  
   
“Karolina, there's a fountain just out the door and down the hall, take as much time as you need.” Victor waved off the young blonde, who had wide eyes and an exasperated look.  
   
Karolina was out of earshot for a nanosecond when Stacey squealed in excitement.  
   
“ _That's_ what my memory-loss serum does!?” the scientist asked excitedly.  
   
“Yes. Wiped her slate clean, all she remembered was her name, I had to explain everything to her, so I put a spin on it to paint us a little cleaner. It would have been easier had you only erased the runaways and their endeavours.” Jonah was all too proud of this.  
   
“That might not be good, we wanted Gert and Chase to come back to us after they woke up, not to be complete amnesiacs. They won't know to come back,” Janet pointed out in defeat, just for Jonah to interrupt.  
   
“Hey now, their confusion is beneficial to us as far as I'm concerned right now. And with Karolina here that is for-sure one less child we have and one less child to neutralize, and we have one more of me to help take them down.” Jonah was extremely proud of himself, it was clear just from the look in his eye.  
   
“Are we sure that's safe? She could get hurt, are you willing to risk that?” Jonah smiled at Janet's question excitedly.  
   
“No, they won't hurt her, it's perfect. To them, she's still their friend, and the angry little witch won't let anyone hurt her, would even protect her if anyone tried. It's quite brilliant if I do say so myself.” Jonah held his arms out condescendingly.  
   
“So your entire plan counts on _Tina's_ daughter being so in love with Karolina that she'll turn on the rest of her friends?” Catherine was clearly doubtful of the plan and Tina sighed.  
   
“You weren't the one who watched their ''good-bye'' kiss, they were so disgustingly sappy and cliche, I've never been more disappointed in her,” Tina groaned as she took a seat and leaned back.  
   
“Uh, because it was with-” Stacy asked slowly, not sure how to phrase it without Tina snapping her neck. “with-uhm, with, you know, with-”  
   
“Because she showed so much affection and emotion in front of an audience. Frankly, I'm disappointed she has emotions at all.” Tina cut to woman off.  
   
_“Tina, cut her some slack, you weren't a stone cold bitch as a teenager either.”_ Tina could almost hear Robert's voice in her head, aware of the possible consequences while still tired of her cynicism. 

“I should have left him here to die...” Tina muttered to herself, the concern from the other parents was interrupted by the door opening and signalling Karolina's return. Tina stood fully, posture impeccable as always, and she laid her attention on Karolina along with the rest of Pride.  
   
“How are you feeling?” Jonah asked sympathetically.  
   
“I-I was able to process this all a bit, but I still have some questions, I'm sorry if they seem stupid, but I just-”  
   
“No need to worry about that, whatever you need to know,” Victor spoke up.  
   
“I was thinking, are the police looking for them? Because if they aren't that would be a good way to try and find them.”  
   
“They were,” Catherine spoke up again, mainly because this actually involved her. “But,” Catherine looked to Jonah briefly, eyebrows somewhat raised for approval to continue. Once he nodded slightly she began to explain again. “But they killed a man and framed him for all of the horrible crimes they've committed. The police stopped looking because they thought they found the culprit.”  
   
Karolina furrowed her brow at Catherine's revelation. “People like that shouldn't just be out there, they need to be punished for what they've done, the people they've hurt deserve justice.”  
   
“You're right, they do, and believe me, when we find them, we'll make sure they pay.” Jonah assured.  
   
“I want to help, any way I can, whether that means using my powers to stop them or helping you find them, I don't care, I want to do something.”  
   
“We'll let you know what you can do,” Geoffrey answered. “Thank you for your selflessness at such a confusing time.” Karolina smiled at the man and looked to Jonah.  
   
“How about you go to your room and rest for a little while, I'll come get you when we make our next move, alright?” Karolina nodded with a wide smile before she turned and left the room.  
   
Jonah pivoted around slowly, a smug closed-mouth grin on his face and eyes alight.  
   
   
“What did I tell you?”  
   
   
   
* * *  
   
   
   
Nico sat alone in her room, trying to prevent herself from crying. She hadn't let herself fall apart in front of the others, not after her original award-worthy meltdown, she couldn't embarrass herself like that again.  
   
“Hold it together...” Nico whispered to herself, breathing deeply. “Just hold it together you emotional idiot... hold it together,” Nico growled at herself, angry at her fast breathing and her tear-brimmed eyes.  
   
There was a short couple of knocks followed by Leslie Dean's voice. “Nico? May I come in?” Immediately the young goth sniffled and wiped any possible stray tears from her cheeks.  
   
“Ye-yeah, come in,” Nico said a little louder than necessary, somewhat caught off guard. She took a deep breath in through her nose as if it was a reinforcement. Leslie opened the door and entered the Wiccan's room.  
   
“This room embodies both you and Karolina beautifully,” Leslie commented as she looked around.  
   
“I always felt bad because it didn't seem like it was embodying her enough,” Nico spoke shakily, wishing Karolina was sitting on the bed that instant.  
   
“The room may be a little faded, but the red and yellow of the walls, the way the light comes in, it reminds me very much of my daughter. Not to mention the jewellery on the desk.” Leslie continued. “And the cold allows her to be warm, I'm sure.”  
   
“Good to know,” Nico breathed out moving to hang up some clothes.  
   
“I wished I had commented on your relationship while she was here, you two are very sweet together.” Leslie slowly made her way into the room, resting one hand on the bedpost, the other on her belly.  
   
“I-I can't talk about her right now, Ms. Dean, I'm sorry but I can't,” Nico turned to face Leslie with a pained expression.  
   
“You know that you can and should call me Leslie,” The older woman reminded, “and I think talking is exactly what you could need, you've been so strong for the others, truly taking charge, but I think you're hurting and you can't just keep that in.” Leslie offered.  
   
“Look I've been dealing with shit on my own since my sister died, and the only person I've dared to confide in is your daughter, so don't expect me to pour my heart out,” Nico defended, worried everything would crumble.  “And it doesn't even matter because Karolina's alive, I'm going to find her and I'm fine, more than fine.” Nico gave a pained smile and raised her eyebrows in a ''believe me'' look.  
   
“You've been through a lot, Nico, and it's okay to be upset, or scared. I am,” Karolina's mother had a gentle way of speaking. To some extent, it reminded Nico how kind Karolina was, how caring, even before this all happened.  
   
“Lovely, the only adult who might actually have their shit together is scared, now _that's_ reassuring.” Nico was defensive, trying to prevent herself from falling apart.  
   
“I know it might seem strange, talking to your girlfriend's mother, but if you need anything, you're as good as family, better, by our standards...” Leslie turned and made her way to the door, stopping in the threshold to look back to Nico.  
   
“Karolina, I can tell she loves you dearly, and she knows you're coming for her, that we all are.” Leslie was about to leave but took a deep breath.  
   
“I'm sorry but I have to ask,” Leslie paused and Nico awaited a shovel talk. “Are you good to her?” Leslie looked apologetic, but curious nonetheless.   
   
“I-I've been dealing with a lot, and we've argued a bit, but I try my best, I always will. I-I love her more than I've ever loved anyone, and I'd do anything to protect her, L-Leslie... I-I'd do anything _for_ her.” Leslie smiled, happy with Nico's answer and left the girl alone.  
   
Nico wandered over to the nightstand on her “side” of the bed, taking a moment to look at the photo of them together, both of them smiling, Karolina was looking towards Gert, who took the photo, while Nico's head had fallen into the crook of Karolina's neck in a fit of laughter.  
   
“I'm gonna find you, Kar, I promise.” Nico spoke softly to the picture and basked in the silence, dedicated to get Karolina back even more so than before. The silence was cut off by Molly's voice echoing through the hostel.  
   
“GUYS! THEY'RE WAKING UP!”


	2. "I'm Fine" and Intricate Lies

“Where the hell am I!?” Chase was climbed onto the cabinets, after running away and hiding from Old Lace. “And what the fuck is that thing!?” Chase yelled out, pointing at the dinosaur who growled out kindly.  
   
“They don't remember...they got mind wiped.” Molly was heartbroken, turning to Alex.  
   
“Don't worry, we-we'll figure something out,” Alex reassured, all before Gert threw a lamp in their direction, something they both barely missed. Nico stormed down the stairs, angered by the loud smashing and screaming sounds that came from either end of the Hostel.  
   
“SHUT UP!” Nico used her staff, and Chase stopped yelling and Gert stopped throwing shit.  
   
“What happened?” Nico asked Molly and Alex, who were both trying to calm Gert while Leslie had gone over towards Chase.  
   
“They were mind wiped by our parents, they-they don't remember anything,” Molly was so torn and Nico nodded before she dropped the spell, Chase immediately started screaming again and she pointed the Staff in Gert's direction angrily.  
   
“Don't you _dare_ start throwing things again!” Nico growled, and Gert knew the short and angry girl with the side-braid meant business, Gert pulled her hand down and prevented herself from throwing the pillow she was holding on to.  
   
“AND YOU,” Nico roared, entering the kitchen. “STOP SCREAMING! It's your girlfriend's dinosaur, not that weird, it won't eat you if you don't run, now GET OFF THE CUPBOARD YOU WUSS!”  
   
Chase shut his mouth quickly and nodded rapidly.  
   
“Talk about mama bear mode,” Alex muttered under his breath.  
   
“I HEARD THAT WILDER!” Nico yelled out from the kitchen, furious. “Everyone in front of the stairs, now!”  
   
Nico climbed up to the centre stairs so she stood in front of and above the group.  
   
“I heard Nico yelling, I did not want to test her, so I came out.”  
   
“Please, not now Xavin.” Nico pleaded, tone still viscous. “Okay, you two,” Nico pointed the staff at Gert and Chase, while Alex, Molly, Leslie and Old Lace all took a step back closer to where Xavin stood. “Do you remember anything?”  
   
“Gert Yorkes... I think it's my name.” Nico nodded and confirmed her assumption.  
   
“My name is Chase Stein, that's all I remember about myself... or anyone.” He looked back to Old Lace nervously.  
   
“Can anyone explain the dinosaur?” Chase began.  
“Or your magic wand?” Gert chimed in.  
   
“Look, I get this is confusing, but the gist of it is, our parents are super smart and super evil, they used a memory-loss serum to wipe your memories clean. That, is Old Lace, your Deinonychus, and she is in a love/hate relationship with you, Chase.” Nico explained the dinosaur.  
   
“You have to help them remember,” Molly pleaded, passing Gert and Chase to run up to Nico.  
   
“I'm exhausted, Molly, I might not be able to pull something that big off, especially on two people.”  
   
“Nico, you need to, please, you're the strongest one, I know you can do it, you have to help them!”  
   
“Besides, I might only have the one memory spell, what if Karolina was mind wiped too? I should wait until they're all together.” Nico asked, thinking rationally.  
   
“And back to Karolina, you don't care about anyone but yourself and her.” Molly spat angrily, before running up the stairs, upset that her sister couldn't remember her and Nico wouldn't help.  
   
“Molly! That's not true! Moll-” Nico was cut off by the slam of Molly's door and Nico closed her eyes and sighed in defeat.  
   
“Look, I don't know if this will work, or if it'll make things worse, but I could try to get your memories back.”  
   
“If it'll make me think that _thing_ is nice, then go for it.” Chase pointed towards Old Lace, who snapped defensively.  
   
“I want to remember, and that girl... Molly, she seems like she needs us to remember too.”  
   
“Guys, get back. Xavin, get back to looking for Karolina, I'll come help in a bit.” Nico ordered, taking a deep breath and spinning the staff in her hands, a nervous twitch.  
   
“Leslie... if Karolina was wiped too, I-I'm sorry,” Nico offered sadly, tears in her eyes, and Leslie gave a nod of approval.  
   
“Okay, okay...” Nico adjusted herself and planted the staff on the ground.  
   
“Remember!” Nico spoke forcefully, praying that this would work. Nico held the spell, even when Gert fell to the ground holding her head, and when Chase gripped his hair and pressed his palms into his temples. Nico continued to focus and it wasn't until she fell to her knees and they passed out that she stopped.  
   
“Oh shit!” Alex called out, running to cushion Chase's head with his sweater as Old Lace moved in to be Gert's pillow.  
   
“What do we do now?” Alex asked, looking up to Nico as he stood up again.  
   
“Move them to the couches, or to their room,” Nico ordered, using the Staff to help her stand up.  
   
“And then?” Leslie spoke up curiously, watching Nico walk down the stairs.  
   
“We wait.” Nico marched off to join Xavin in the newly dubbed “Search” room.  
   
   
   
* * *  
   
   
   
“So that's Alex and Gertrude, next is Chase Stein,” Geoffrey explained to Karolina, pulling up a photo of Chase and a short security camera clip of him using the fistigons.  
   
“No powers, but he stole some of his father's military-grade weapons, they're called fistigons, and they blast streams of hot energy, almost like your light.” Geoffrey sighed and pulled up a picture of Molly as well as a video of her using her powers to flip a car.  
   
“Molly Hernandez, she has inhuman strength, but her powers take a lot of energy and if you push her enough, she'll get tired and easily taken out of action,” Geoffrey looked over to Karolina.  
   
“I believe your father told you quite a bit about the last member of the group, Nico Minoru,” He pulled up a picture of an angry looking Nico and multiple videos. One showed her fighting with her parents in the Pride offices, another was a video taken by airport security, and showed how Nico's staff created a wall with the pavement.  
   
“She killed my entire family, and tried to kill my father.” Geoffrey nodded at Karolina's statement, already aware of everything Jonah told Karolina.  
   
“She killed Destiny Gonzalaz, assisted by the rest of the group. However, about a year prior, she killed her sister, Amy Minoru, who was about to join Pride. She forced my son, Alex, to shoot his uncle Darius and frame him for their crimes. I assume you're aware that she tried to kill your father and her own, and nearly eradicated the rest of your species.” Geoffrey pulled up the video of Nico's fight with the Minorus and zoomed in on a different camera angle, showing her manipulate the staff and shatter the window, sending her parents flying.  
   
“Never ever think you've won a fight against her, she's strong, and she has a tendency of coming back around and winning, taking her opponents by surprise. Your last confrontation with her is a prime example, you incapacitated her, turned your back, and the next thing we know, your father is running through a tunnel, just to find you, knocked out on the ground, head bleeding and a large rock not far from where you laid.”  
   
“Nico.” Karolina breathed out the name as a confirmation. “What if we take the Staff from her?”  
   
“She is more than capable of beckoning it back to her, the only weapon we currently have against her is brute force, a device that we've dubbed the “Mind Scrambler”, and the fact she can only use each command once and one at a time.” Geoffrey looked up at the screen. “Other then that, she'd be able to kick all our asses, at once.” Geoffrey pulled all the photos and videos down, he turned to Karolina, towering over her.  
   
“These people will try to make you sympathize with them, they will try to convince you that they're the good guys, and that they're your friends. Your mother fell for their lies, I hope you don't follow in her footsteps.” Geoffrey spoke lowly, and Karolina felt threatened.  
   
“I'd never join a group that killed my family, when I get the chance, I'm going to make Nico Minoru wish she was dead.” Geoffrey nodded. “Thank you for this, I should go find my father and practise using my powers.” Karolina left the room without another word and Geoffrey couldn't help but smile.  
   
“Oh, Ms. Dean, you forgetting her is going to do that just fine.”  
   
   
   
* * *  
   
   
   
“So you've got nothing still?” Nico asked Xavin as she looked at a map.  
   
“Nothing of substance yet,” They answered simply.  
   
“There have to be more places to look,” Nico spoke up, confused as to why they hadn't found Karolina yet.  
   
“We tried the church, we tried the facility where you found Leslie, we tried Pride's office, the charity buildings, the parents' homes, we must be missing somewhere.”  
   
“May I suggest consulting the others?” Xavin asked.  
   
“No... they'll freak out, if we talk to the others it'll raise questions, and I don't want to explain that we need more places to search because we already scowered each inch of everywhere we could think of.”  
   
“Then what might you suggest?” Xavin asked simply.  
   
“Uh... maybe, it's a long shot but I'm going to find everything, every place that our parents own,” Nico looked over to Xavin, who tilted their head in confusion.  
   
“You know what I mean,” Nico waved off awkwardly.  
   
“So you will need me to take the form of one of your parents?” Xavin asked.  
   
“At one point or another, yeah.” Nico looked over to Xavin sympathetically. “Sorry.” Xavin shrugged.  
   
“I have no qualms on the matter, I'm just recalling that Karolina said that it makes people uncomfortable.” Nico squeezed her eyes shut and tried to forget the fact that Xavin was only helping her find Karolina because the blonde was their ''betrothed''.  
   
“You make everyone uncomfortable,” Nico teased slyly, glancing over at the shapeshifter.  
   
“My apologies,” Xavin spoke up, immediately concerned with how they were holding themselves.  
   
“No, no, no, I-I really, I meant it as a compliment, it's one of my favourite things about you, actually. I like seeing people on edge, and you're inability to understand sarcasm is kind of fantastic.” Nico gave a weak and awkward smile as she explained the comment to Xavin.  
   
“Look, I'm not your biggest fan, and that's partly because you're dead-set on marrying my girlfriend, but I'll try to cut you some slack,” Nico surrendered honestly. “And don't let anyone tell you that who you are is wrong or bad, or I'll kick their ass,” Xavin nodded in appreciation. “Your powers are awesome, Xavin, creepy at times, but they really are incredible... and useful.” Xavin smiled at the praise.  
   
“As are your abilities with the Staff of One.” They returned the kind words.  
   
Nico smiled awkwardly, genuinely finding it difficult to not be bitchy. “Good bonding,” Nico joked, only making the situation more awkward when Xavin didn't laugh. Nico was realizing she might not totally despise the alien after all.  
   
“Thank you for your kindness, Nico Minoru.” The conversation ended there, both of them back to their research before Nico cleared her throat and ended the silence.

“Okay. I'm gonna go get some water, maybe check on the others, I'll come back when I get the list of Pride-member owned properties.” Nico explained, and Xavin nodded.  
   
“I will continue my own search here.” Xavin replied.  
   
“Don't stay cooped up in here forever,” Nico said on her way out. Xavin was taken aback by the comment and looked out to where Nico left.  
“That would be extremely difficult to do-”  
   
“A joke, Xavin! It was a joke!” Nico called out from the foyer. Nico glimpsed over to Gert and Chase, nervous that she had broken their brains instead of fixed them.  
   
“They awake yet?” Nico asked the dinosaur, she was starting to think she was losing her mind, and when the dinosaur growled in the negative, Nico was convinced of it.  
   
   
   
* * *  
   
   
Karolina had been exhausted after practising with Jonah on the roof, even felt the soreness and the fatigue hours afterward.  
   
Which explained why she was so confused at her inability to fall asleep.  
   
She continued to toss and turn, still uneasy at the fact she had lost all her memories, and the fact she was an alien that glowed like a rainbow.  
   
She knew something was off about the entire situation, but it seemed like it would an odd situation in the first place, let alone with amnesia.  
   
“Alex Wilder, Gert Yorkes and Old Lace, Chase Stein, Molly Hernandez, Leslie Dean...” Karolina tried to remember the images in her head. “Nico Minoru.”  
   
Karolina was furious at the group, angered by their incapability of acceptance and their ability to harm others so carelessly.  
   
“They'll pay, they will.” Karolina continued to toss and turn through the rest of the night.  
   
   
   
* * *  
   
   
   
“Hey, I got food, and we get dinner tonight.” Alex cheered happily.  
   
Nico smiled as she grabbed a bottle of water before she headed back out into the foyer, and watched Molly walk down the stairs. The younger girl still seemed angry but gave a small appreciative smile before she made her way over to where Gert, Chase and Old Lace were.  
   
Nico was two steps into her room when Molly yelled from downstairs.  
   
“They're waking up! Well, Gert is!” Nico threw her head back and groaned, before hitting her forehead against the wall and made a monotone yelling sound.  
   
“I just want to rest for a second...” Nico groaned out, quickly grabbing her oversized grey cardigan and throwing it on as she made her way back down the stairs.  
   
“M-Molly?” Gert asked weakly, confused and annoyed by her headache.  
   
“You remember!” Molly grabbed onto Gert tight, and Old Lace roared happily. “You remember, thank God you remember!”  
   
“God had nothing to do with it.” Nico corrected from the doorway, where she leaned against the door frame. “Good to see you, glad you're back to your old self.”  
   
Gert smiled happily and mouthed “Thank you,” to Nico as she and Molly continued to cling to each other.  
   
“Well, you know what that means,” Nico spoke softly as Leslie approached the group. Leslie looked at Nico expectantly. “It means that if Karolina had her memories erased, I can't fix it.” Nico watched the happy scene in front of her and couldn't help but feel sad, because that's how it always was, she lost something, and someone else gained, she made a decision to make someone else happy and she didn't get recognition again, she got left out in the dirt again, she ruined her chance at being happy again.  
   
And Nico wanted to say she regretted it, to take the spell back and wait, but she couldn't, because her family was happy, and at this point, that was all she could ask for.  
   
“Chase stop being a little shit and wake up, I see you wincing.” Nico taunted before she turned around and made her way to the kitchen, still dead on her feet.  
   
“When's the last time you slept?” Leslie asked looking at Nico's shrunken form.  
   
“I haven't slept well since Karolina was taken,” Nico muttered out, chugging the bottle of water.  
   
“You've slept though, right?”  
   
“I used a spell a few days back, I'm fine.” Nico defended weakly.  
   
“Your spells take up energy too. You can't find her if you drop dead, Nico.” Nico closed the water bottle and slammed it on the table, tired and irritable from the lack of being left alone.    
“I literally can't sleep without her, okay!? Haven't been able to since we ran away, and you're her mom, not mine, so please just back off!” Nico left the dining room and into Alex's.  
   
“I'm using the computer, Alex!” Nico called out to the boy who gave a thumbs up from where he sat with the rest of the group.  
   
After entering private mode, and a bit of searching, Nico managed to find the majority of the buildings Pride owned, separately and as a company.  
   
“Alright, I'm coming for you, Kar. Eventually.” Nico hit print and got up to go over to the printer that was likely older than Old Lace. As soon as she collected the list she closed everything and cleared the day's history just to be safe.    
   
“Thanks for the memory thing Nico, too bad you couldn't give us a pillow.” Nico stopped in her path when she heard the voice.  
   
“I was already using a spell, one that hurt my head even more than it hurt yours, I can't do everything, Chase.” Nico defended, continuing to the search room.  
   
“Nico, you found the desired information quite quickly.” Xavin commented as Nico began to pin the list of buildings to the wall.  
“Beauty of the internet, Xavin,” Nico answered before taking a long drink of water.  
   
“You've drunk a lot of water, is there something wrong?” Xain asked, confused and somewhat concerned.  
   
“No, just parched, and it's refreshing, and healthy.”  
   
“My basic observations of the human body calculate that too much of any substance, even water, is unhealthy.” Nico shook her head and swallowed another mouthful.  
   
“I'm fine, Xavin, just tired.” Nico countered whilst yawning, grabbing a handful of different coloured markers.  
   
She looked on the city map and circled the Minoru owned buildings in purple, the Stein's in blue, Wilder's in green, and Yorkes' in pink. She went to circle the Pride owned buildings, but realized the sharpie wasn't in her hand.  
   
“Xavin, have you seen the black sharpie?” Nico searched the table and dresser first, before getting on her hands and knees and looking for it on the ground.  
   
“I found it,” Xavin exclaimed, and Nico got up quickly, just to see double when she faced Xavin.  
   
“Oh woah,” Nico mumbled out, worrying Xavin, who was crisscrossing with themselves through Nico's vision.  
   
“Thanks...” Nico fumbled for the sharpie and turned around once it was in hand. Nico only made it about a half a step forward. Thanks to Xavin's reflexes, they caught the short girl as she began to fall.  
   
“Nico?” Their voice was filled with concern and shock. “Nico,” Xavin lifted the tiny goth, and they were surprised at how simple it was.  
   
“Unfortunately, I doubt this was the water,” Xavin mumbled out before they carried a passed-out Nico towards the foyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The water comment is partly because we can't drink tap water where I live rn and I'm bitter. 
> 
> So I know it's slow right now, but I swear stuff does happen. Hope it was worth your time. And love it or hate it, it's here.


	3. Preparation and Observation

“Nico needs some assistance,” Xavin called out, bridal carrying a limp Nico.  
   
“She was fine earlier, what happened!?” Alex came running from the room that everyone had been relaxing in, genuinely surprised at Nico's condition, and weary of Xavin's part in it.  
   
“She stood, I handed her a... sharpie, then she turned and collapsed.” The alien explained simply, awkwardly adjusting their grip on Nico.  
   
“And ''fine'' isn't the word I would use.” Chase chimed in, still a little butt-hurt at her comment earlier.  
   
“She's sleep deprived,” Leslie announced, coming out of the kitchen. “Take her up to her room, make sure she isn't laying flat and keep an eye on her until someone else comes up, please Xavin.” Xavin nodded at Leslie's request and carried Nico up the stairs.  
   
“The spell must have taken a lot out of her,” Molly commented, a guilty look on her face.  
   
“How many of you noticed her acting strange?” Leslie asked, about to go all Mama Bear on the group, similarly to what Nico did earlier.  
   
“I mean... she's Nico, being an edgy goth is kind of her thing,” Chase commented.  
   
“Yes, but she has also been the first one awake and the last to go to bed, she's searching for Karolina while the rest of you spend time ''re-acquainting'' even after she does an extremely difficult spell so that wouldn't be necessary,” Leslie scolded.  
   
“You, I know you were worried about Chase and Gert, but you can't belittle her every time you want something done,” Leslie directed to Molly. The woman then turned to Alex, “And you need to participate within the group, stop going off and doing your own thing, they need you here,” She turned to Gert “You're the only one who gave anything even close to a thank you,” she turned to Chase, “Soon you'll learn that everything, every action is precious, so stop taking things for granted.”  
   
With that being said and done, Leslie walked up the stairs to join Xavin.  
   
“How is she?” Leslie asked as soon as she stepped into the room.  
   
“I'm not sure, does sleep deprivation cause death? If so, we should attempt to heal her, my betrothed won't like to return just to find her current romantic interest dead.” Leslie rolled her eyes at Xavin's persistence at calling Karolina their betrothed.  
   
“Well, it can, but I'm hoping we don't let it get to that point, that's why I'm so happy to have another level headed woman around here,” Leslie commented as she tucked Nico in instinctively. Xavin tensed somewhat and Leslie gasped and shot up.  
   
“I'm so sorry, I-I forget sometimes, but I'll work on it, always. I'll get it soon enough.” Leslie assured after realizing her mistake in gendering Xavin. “Another level headed person here.” She corrected with an apologetic smile. The two went back to pampering Nico, Leslie checking temperature and Xavin lifting the pillow slightly.  
   
“Did her head hit the ground?” Leslie asked, looking at Nico for possible injuries.  
   
“No, I caught her before she fully collapsed,” Xavin provided the needed information.  
   
“Alright, so just make sure she's breathing, check for a temperature occasionally, or a raised heartbeat, if there is, call me up. I'll come up to watch her in a little bit, I'm just going to grab some things.”  
   
Xavin stood next to the bed, eyes glued on Nico as requested.  
   
   
   
* * *  
   
   
   
“Soon enough, the Runaways are going to discover where we are, and we will have to fight them, do you genuinely believe you'd be able to take them on?” Jonah asked as he strode around Karolina.  
   
“I do,” Karolina confirmed.  
   
“Hit me,” Jonah ordered, and Karolina took a deep breath before pulling her arm back and thrusting it forward, effectively shooting a beam of light at Jonah, who stepped aside and shot out his own blast. Luckily, Karolina caught it and shot out a stream of light to meet Jonah's, effectively causing the conflicting light to connect and try to force it's way through.  
   
 Karolina stepped to the side and shot a beam of light at Jonah as he stumbled from the lack of resistance. He stumbled back at the impact and smiled after he recovered.  
   
“Good, very well done.” Jonah praised, before shooting at Karolina multiple times. The blonde used her own powers to swipe the light away and absorb it into her own, before Jonah sent another blast and hit her hard. “Sorry, but you can't take your guard down, you do one thing, you do six other things at the same time, offence and defence at the same time. Remember, you can fly, or float, however you see it.” Jonah reminded before he sent a shot at Karolina's legs, which she evaded by jumping into a float and sent a double force shot at Jonah.  
   
The older man managed to reciprocate the force and both attacks faded. “Good, you're learning even faster than before.” Karolina paused.  
   
“Too bad it's not jogging my memory...” Karolina commented sadly.  
   
“Hey, someone could make a comment at any moment that will remind you of what happened, you can't let it get to you, even if it's hard. If you're vulnerable, you will lose, and I can't lose you, not after everything.” Jonah forewarned.  
   
“I know... I just... it's so hard, knowing that no matter how much you're told, you're still missing parts of the story...” Karolina responded understandably.  
   
“Hey, hey,” Jonah came over to Karolina and grabbed her shoulders reassuringly. “All you need to know is that you're a hero, Karolina, and we'll figure out this memory thing, one way or another.”  Jonah pulled Karolina in for a hug and the young girl accepted her father's reassuring action.  
   
“Let's go again, get me on the ground.” Jonah instructed and they began to fight again.  
   
Unfortunately, by the end of the practice, Karolina was the one on the ground. She'd get it right eventually, she had to if she was going to stand a chance against the Runaways.  
   
   
   
* * *  
   
   
   
 “Has she woken up yet?” Gert asked meekly from her place in the doorway. Leslie shook her head.  
   
“Are you feeling any better?” Leslie asked, aware that she and Chase had been genuinely hurt earlier.

“Yeah... head's a little sore but... I wouldn't even know what was going on right now if Nico hadn't done what she did... I just wished I had let Molly go for a second to hug her.” Gert clearly regretted her earlier actions.  
“Why is she so hard on Nico?” Leslie asked, extremely curious.

“She's fifteen... she's stressed, worried about us and Karolina, plus do you know a teenager who doesn't act out on their parents?” Gert teased, causing Leslie to be taken aback, Gert smiled at her need to explain.

“It was a bit of a joke, Nico and Karolina are the moms, I'm the big sister and the favourite, Chase is like the big brother/father figure, and Alex is like the uncle who's never around, but when they do show up they're freaking awesome.”

“So Molly is being so aggressive with Nico because she thinks of Nico as a motherly figure?” Gert nodded.

“It's no way to treat someone, I know... but she's just going through a phase,” Gert looked at Nico's weak and pale form. “At least I hope that's all it is...”

“Could you talk to her? Ask her to refrain from pressuring Nico into doing any other spells, could you talk to everyone about that?” Leslie pried hopefully, Gert nodded sheepishly.

“I'm glad you're okay with them... together,” Gert praised.

“Believe it or not, the entire time, all we wanted to do was protect you kids, every awful deed we did, we did in the name of ''good parenting''... how naive...” Leslie reminisced sadly at her days with the church, with Jonah, and with Pride.

“Murder isn't exactly the best role-model behaviour...” Gert admitted, cynical as always.

“I can't excuse what I did... but it's in the past,” Leslie assured, head hung low. “I regret it, all of it... and I'm truly sorry, for everything I did...”

They stayed in the silence for a moment, just accepting the heaviness of the situation they were all in.

The silence was broken when Nico's head lolled, before the girl shot upright and called upon her staff, turning frantically between both Gert and Leslie.

“Woah, Nico!” Gert ducked back as Leslie rose hesitantly, arms out in a surrender position in hopes to calm Nico.

“I-I'm sorry, I just-I-” Nico tried to mutter out as she realized who it was that she was so ready to attack. The small girl placed the staff down and took a deep and embarrassed sigh.

“It's alright, you're alright, just relax.” Leslie soothed. “Gert, could you go get some water and something for her to eat?” Gert nodded eagerly and ran off.

“How long has it been? What happened?” Nico was clearly concerned that she had just woken up in a different place than she last remembered being.

“You collapsed while with Xavin, they brought you up and we made sure you were comfortable and alright.” Leslie sighed. “Clearly, you weren't fine earlier,” Nico groaned and grabbed her temples.

“How long was I out?” Nico asked again, more adamant.

“A few hours, not long.” Nico pulled her hand down and shook her head in a scolding manner.

“I need to look for Karolina.” Nico stated, pulling the blanket off of her lower half.

“No, you need to rest. We haven't found her yet, so I doubt a bit of rest is going to change anything,” Leslie countered, causing Nico to sigh in frustration.

“You don't understand... Xavin and I, we have a lead, a few. I need to go at least see if I can find her, at least make sure she's alright.” Nico explained in frustration.

“Well then I'll tell the others and they can check it out, you should stay here.” Leslie tried to keep Nico resting, aware that her daughter would kill her if she let the Wicca get hurt.

“As much as I want Karolina to be okay, we don't know if she's still our Karolina, or if she remembers. If she doesn't, at least I'll be smart and leave then go back with a strategy, the others would try to bring her back by force, it would get someone hurt.”

“You and Xavin have been doing more than research...” Leslie breathed out the fact and Nico looked at her with sad and desperate eyes.

“Please, don't you want to know if she's okay?” Nico asked, hopefully Leslie's empathy would be enough.

“The others won't like this, and believe me, keeping secrets isn't working well for anyone anymore.” Leslie chided as Nico stood. 

“Please, it's Karolina, I need to try, I can't just sit here knowing that she might be right under our noses, and not knowing if she's okay.” Nico begged and Leslie sighed.

“... I don't support this, Nico... but be safe...” Leslie warned before the young girl raced down the stairs towards Xavin's room. 

“Nico, where are you going?” Gert asked, water in hand as well as a bowl of lukewarm soup. 

“I'm taking the day.” Nico declared before disappearing around the corner. 

“Oh, Nico, you're feeling well?” Xavin asked. 

“Not really, but-” Nico smiled. “You located the places on the map...” Nico looked at Xavin, eyes alight with joy and appreciation. “Perfect, we're going, each building, today. We're finding her.” Xavin nodded eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh stuff is about to happen, oooohhh boy stuff is about to go down. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope it was somewhat enjoyable, if not that's cool too. 
> 
> And actual Deanoru might happen soonish, maybe not, who knows anymore. (Oh right, I do, I'm just evil)


	4. Losing Your Memory, Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff 👏 goes 👏 down 👏
> 
> And 👏 I'm 👏 A 👏 Sadist 👏

After six hours, and crossing off every building under the names Minoru, Dean, Wilder and Yorkes, Nico and Xavin had twelve destinations left, four owned by the Steins, the rest by Pride. Nico hoped Karolina wouldn't be in the last place they checked. 

“I'm getting really tired of this,” Nico sighed as she and Xavin walked down the street, nearing the dig-site. 

“I believe this is good for you, it enables humans to keep their bodies strong.” Xavin reminded and Nico nodded while squinting. 

“Yeah, fair enough, but I'm still not a fan, regard-” Nico slowed to a stop in shock, looking at the dig-site, and what had taken its place. 

“Oh my God, they're making a new Lab...” Nico's stomach churned and Xavin turned from where they stood, now several feet away from the short Wiccan. 

“What's the issue with a new research facility?” Xavin asked, returning next to Nico's side. 

“I-I'm not sure yet... but it can't mean anything good,” Nico mentioned. 

“Well do you believe Karolina could possibly be inside a half complete building?” Xavin asked genuinely and after a moment Nico shook her head. 

“No, it's just good to note,” After taking a picture with her phone, the two of them continued on their way.

After about fifteen more minutes of walking, the light faded quickly and Nico and Xavin arrived at the next location. 

It was one of Victor's labs, and it was one of the most believable places for Karolina to be, especially since it was Victor, Tina, and Stacey who were inhabited by aliens, as well as whoever was hosting Jonah now. 

“You seem nervous,” Xavin commented, their head tilted to the side. 

“I'm great, I might burn the city down if she's not here, but I'm great.” 

“If you burned the city, it would either make finding Karolina easier or more difficult, especially considering the likeliness of survival.” Xavin commented, observing the building. 

“Xavin...” Nico warned cooly.

“Oh, a joke... I understand.” They replied while looking at the roof. “How would you like to do this?” 

“I'd say the roof, there's an entrance, and it would mean we could get in and out fast, less chance of being caught.” Xavin nodded and grabbed Nico's shoulder, just for the latter to activate the staff and look to the roof. “Roof.” Shortly after giving the command, a gentle yet powerful breeze picked up and carried the two to the roof of the building.

“Maybe... change?” Nico asked, and Xavin responded by shifting into the form of the girl next to her. “Not into me,” Nico whined, still insecure with her height after seeing Xavin shift into her originally. 

“Would this be better?” Xavin asked, now shifted into a civilian dressed in business-casual. 

“Yeah, won't draw much attention,” Nico made the confirmation as she twisted the door's handle,   
thankfully finding it unlocked. “Remember, you'll deal with the bottom floors, I'll handle the top ones.” With one last look at Xavin, Nico entered the building, the alien not far behind.

 

* * *

 

Karolina was exhausted, again.

Sleep was evading her, again.

There was no explanation, again.

It was about eleven, closer to eleven thirty she was sure, and it caused her to wonder if she was a night owl before this all happened.

Eventually, the blonde gave up and got out of the bed, hoping a glass of water would help. 

Karolina exited her room into the still brightly lit hallway, Jonah had explained that light gave their kind power and energy, so having the building's lights off was not acceptable. Karolina liked the light, sunlight in particular, but at that moment her eyes were having trouble adjusting and she was not pleased. 

 

Xavin shifted into Victor Dean, soon realizing it would be natural for him to be in the building. Even though they wore an appropriate skin, Xavin hadn't come across anyone, or anything yet and knew that after going through the bottom six floors, they'd have to meet up with Nico on the roof. 

Xavin was extremely confused when it came to Nico, as well as most of the other people inhabiting the Hostel. But Nico was, strange. The alien assumed they should probably despise the young and scary woman that kept them from their betrothed. Yet, Xavin did not despise Nico, but almost found kinship with her. They both loved the same woman, they were both outsiders, they both had trouble with empathy, and from the looks of it, they were both extremely driven and dedicated. 

Xavin was having trouble in this new world, and even if Nico was using them for her benefit, Xavin was thankful for the distraction. It was something to do, and it was a way to make up for their failure when Karolina originally was taken.

To be fully honest, Xavin truly hoped they and Nico were actually... friends. No matter how much they doubted this to be the truth.

 

Nico was exhausted, had been for weeks, but her desperation to both find Karolina and keep control gave her motivation. 

Keeping control... there hadn't been an incident since she fought her parents, but she also didn't know if her dad was okay. She had seen Tina briefly when they saved Chase, but Robert's fate was still up in the air. The power of the staff terrified her, and she wasn't strong enough to tell herself that the darkness was good like Karolina could... 

Karolina.

Sweet, beautiful, kind, lovely Karolina. Her hands were clean, and Nico's... Nico's hands were soaked in blood, in death... she was a walking nightmare and Karolina was a dream. Part of Nico wanted to leave Karolina, to let the blonde get to know Xavin and be with someone who was as bright as her, instead of someone as tainted as Nico was. 

Nico had been broken the day Amy died, and Karolina fixed Nico with every kiss.

Even though she wasn't something Karolina should have to fix.

And Nico, unfortunately, loved Karolina with every fibre of her being, adored the blonde with all her dark soul, she knew she was hopeless without Karolina.

She also knew that if you love something you let it go, before you can ruin it the way you ruin yourself.

As the Wiccan spiralled, she continued to search for the blonde, searching through every room in desperation, finally tired of chasing geese. Nico sighed as she opened another door, revealing another dark and empty room. 

For all she knew, Karolina was in an underground lair like Area-51. Nico immediately rid herself of the idea from fear that it could be true, Karolina was an alien after all, and Jonah would do anything to keep Karolina all to himself. 

Nico backed out of the room in defeat. Just to hear a glass fall to the ground and shatter. 

“Nico Minoru.” Nico turned defensively, staff ready... when she heard the voice. She couldn't help but smile when she looked at Karolina, right in front of her, eyes wide from shock. 

“Karolina!” Nico dropped the staff and immediately hugged the blonde, “I've bee looking for you for so long...” Nico spoke warmly, just to feel an intense and burning pain hit her sides where Karolina's hands were. “Karo-Karolina, stop, it's me!” Nico pleaded before she had to forcefully shove the blonde away due to pain. 

“I know exactly who you are,” Karolina spat at the girl. “You're why I can't remember anything, you tried to kill my entire family,” Karolina's hand glowed brighter and Nico held out her hand for the staff to return to her grip, which it did. “I owe you,” Karolina pulled her hands back and Nico had to leap back to avoid the malicious attack.

“Karolina?” Nico's voice cracked, eyes filling with tears as she continued to back away. Karolina's continuation to fire blasts in Nico's direction caused the young goth to jump back and side to side. 

“Please... not you too...” Nico pleaded, tears flowing due to the habit of being vulnerable with the blonde who now saw red whilst looking at Nico. 

After not getting out of the way in time, Nico held up the staff shouted out “Deflect!” Backing away and re-positioning Karolina's attack towards the wall rather than herself. 

“I-I'm sorry,” Nico told the furious blonde sympathetically before racing back the last few steps to the escape stairs. 

“Stay closed,” Nico ordered, turning around just to be faced with Victor Stein. 

“Fuck off!” Nico ordered, staff raised. “I'm not in the mood for this bullshit, I will send you flying down those stairs.” Nico threatened as Victor raised his hands in surrender. 

“Apologies, Nico.” Xavin turned back into their chosen form, and Nico sighed, before Xavin noticed tears. “Did you find Karolina?” Xavin asked and Nico could help but flinch and let more tears flow as banging began on the door behind them.

“Just go, go, Xavin, I'm right behind you.” Nico ordered, the alien obeyed, climbing the stairs to the roof quickly, glancing back down to see Nico remorsefully place a hand on the rattling metal door. 

The two made it to the roof. 

“What happened, Nico?” Xavin asked as Nico shut the rooftop door silently. 

“Karolina... she was there... but she was mind-wiped. She recognized me, but she attacked me, she-she doesn't really remember, and I don't have a spell to fix it... I used it rashly on Gert and Chase, now Karolina is stuck thinking that I'm a monster... and it's my fault too.” Nico explained quickly, trying to prevent more tears from falling. 

“It is not your fault.” Xavin countered, before they heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. 

“We need to go.” Nico spoke quickly, grabbing Xavin's arm and closing her eyes. 

“Hostel,” Nico muttered out. Karolina swung the door open and fired a blast as they disappeared, her blast shooting out into the sky. 

“NO!” Karolina shrieked, falling to her knees as her glow faded and her chest heaved. 

 

Nico and Xavin landed in the Hostel's foyer, scaring the shit out of Alex.

“What the fuck!? I-I thought you two were in Xavin's room.” 

“Nope.” Nico confirmed lowly as she tucked the staff into her belt. “We were looking for Karolina.” Nico stated casually, hiding all of the emotions fighting for control, 

“You were what!?” Molly asked as she entered the foyer

“Looking for Karolina.” Nico stated again, attention turned on the younger girl. “And I was right, she was mind-wiped too, and told that we were the monsters,” Nico explained, making her way closer. 

“And I never should have caved in, I should have stood by what I thought was right, because you got your people back, Gert and Chase are fine, and Karolina is stuck, and I should have waited and brought them back all at once,” Nico spat at Molly, “But no, Molly, sweet little Molly, accused me of caring too much about Karolina, when all you care about are Gert and Chase.” 

“I miss Karolina, too,” Molly countered, tears in her eyes. 

“Back off, Nico!” Gert ordered as she descended the stairs. 

“You say I'm selfish, you think I'm cold, you have _no_ idea what cold looks like.” Nico's anger was currently winning her internal war, it always did. “You're the selfish one, you're the one who manipulates, you're a hypocrite, and I never should have listened to you! You never even thanked me! You li-”

“She's fifteen!” Gert pleaded, figuring how traumatic this experience would be for the young Latina. 

“Exactly! Fifteen, not five!” Nico spat. “Considering what we've been through, you'd think you would have grown up by now,” Nico growled out, and Molly went to slap the goth without her powers, just for Nico to catch her wrist and Molly winced in frustration. “Grow. Up.” Nico let go of a crying Molly and walked away, past a stunned Alex and Xavin, as well as a mortified and disgusted Gert. Nico glanced up to see Leslie by the rail on the top floor. 

Nico's deepest thoughts and fears were true, she was a storm, a fire that destroyed everything in her path without mercy, and she just tore through the most innocent of them all. And really, it was her fault, all of it was her fault.

The Hostel was silent, except for Nico's boots making contact with the stairs, shortly followed by the echoing slam of Nico's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the love of your life hates you, you're supposed to be fine with that?
> 
> I'm mean, I'm aware. Hope you enjoyed the Deanoru encounter.
> 
> I'm working on a later chapter and oh boy I'm excited for the later stuff. It's great.


	5. Hurricane.

As soon as she was alone, the war of emotions started again, and she didn't know what to do. She was angry, she was heart-broken, she was terrified, she regretted using the spell now, regretted leaving Karolina. For someone who was fairly closed off, and generally angry, this was all extremely overwhelming.

“Sound-proof,” Nico muttered, Staff of One in hand, before dropping it altogether. 

As she panted deeply and quickly, soon she decided that she didn't have to choose one emotion to act on, but could on multiple at the same time. As soon as Nico came to that conclusion she strode deeper into her room, grabbing the lamp on the dresser and throwing it into the wall. 

She knew she was acting out, but she had every right. She was sick of being used, only praised when they needed her to do something and then acting as if she had nothing to do with it.  
Alex talked about murder, saying it would be nothing, she was the only one with blood on her hands, the only one who's had to kill, and it was not fine.

Nico looked at the shattered lamp and followed by smashing the mirror on the dresser. Tears streamed down her cheeks, shedding mascara and eyeliner in their wake. She then threw a book into the closet, breaking through the weak wood. The goth tore her things off the dresser but didn't dare touch Karolina's.

In the calm of the storm, Nico pulled out a dark red lipstick, she climbed up on the dresser and pressed the lipstick to the wall, finishing the scrawl quickly. 

She got off the dresser just to tear open her drawers and tear her more non-functional clothes out and rip them apart. They were hand made, they can be broken the same way. 

Nico sobbed and made her way to the radio, kicking it with her boot in an attempt to break it, to make it look how she felt. It was already old, so damaging it wasn't very difficult, and Nico soon moved on to smash the other lamp on the floor, the light above flickered wildly and a gust picked up in the room, swirling around the storm that Nico was, picking up papers and more as the wind picked up. 

“AGH!” Nico took the lamp on her nightstand and smashed it into the floor, as well as ripping pages out of her journal, before she picked up a picture of herself on Karolina's nightstand and ripped it up, before she took the photo on her nightstand and smashed it down, breaking the frame, and she was going to throw it to the far corner of the room, but Nico caught a glimpse of the picture.

And she stopped. Karolina's smile did that to her, paralyzed her, made her melt from a block of ice to a puddle, and in this case, it broke her. Nico crumbled to her knees, and the light flicker and the breeze stopped the second she hit the ground. Her eyes stayed glued on the picture as she sobbed from the helplessness she felt, from the loss of hope she was facing. 

Nico slowly and weakly climbed onto the bed, leaving a bloody handprint on the sheets. That was when Nico noticed that her hands were covered in blood, likely from smashing the mirror. It was accurate... a physical representation of what was already there. 

After wiping the blood off on her shirt, Nico's chest heaved as she recovered slightly. The goth held her hand out and the staff flew into her hand. “Res-restore.” Nico's voice shook before the room flew back together, the mirror and closet door repairing, the lamps returning to their original states, the photo of Nico reassembled and flew back to where it sat on Karolina's nightstand. The photo of them together, the frame slowly pulled back together, and the blood stain from her fingers disappeared. Nico watched as the room fixed itself, back to what it had looked like that morning. 

All except for the lipstick on the wall.  
“Fitting.” Nico choked out, looking up before looking back down at the picture in her hand and crying again.

Nico was alone, with the staff, the photo, her tears, and the “MONSTER” that stared down at her from the wall. 

 

* * *

 

Karolina stormed into the office the next morning, surprising Jonah. 

“I saw her last night, she broke in.” Karolina spoke angrily. 

“I know... I'm looking at the security footage, you did well, considering you don't remember how to play her anymore.” Jonah praised. “Still such a fast learner.”

“You know...” Karolina paused, she had spent all night thinking about the encounter. “She didn't attack me right out, she hugged me. She was relieved to see me there, and she said she had been looking for me.” Karolina accused. “It didn't seem like she was intent to kill.” Karolina looked at Jonah angrily. “There's something you're not telling me, now speak up.”

“You're right,” Jonah said, already seeing the security footage multiple times, and had already formulated a perfect lie. “Look, I didn't tell you everything, but only because I thought it would be overwhelming and I-I wasn't sure if it was true, but based on how she acted I think it was.” Jonah motioned for Karolina to sit and he did the same.

“You and the Runaways, you were all friends once, when we would have our meetings, you'd all play and hang out at the Wilders' home,” Jonah explained.   
“But once they became criminals, once you found out, you decided to help us stop them, it was as if your ties to them had been broken.” Jonah sighed.   
“And as for why Nico may have been looking for you, I believe you two may have been in a relationship of sorts, a love/hate kind of thing. I'm not positive, but you were becoming a concern to the other parents, especially after your mother left.” 

“How-how could I ever love someone as horrible as her?” Karolina asked, disgusted in herself. 

“I don't know, but based on how horrified she was, I'd say it's the only option.”

“If... if she cares about me, why would she attack me, make me forget everything...” Karolina's anger turned to hurt and confusion. 

“No matter what, she cares more about self-preservation than anything,” Jonah answered. “And it's more than likely she was using you for information, and was looking for you to make sure her inside man wasn't dead.” Jonah continued. “I'm sorry, Karolina.”

“Make me a promise, Dad,” Karolina asked, “When we next fight the Runaways, I get Nico, I get to kill her...” 

Jonah nodded with a soft smile and narrow eyes, proud his plan made her even angrier with the goth.

Karolina was more determined to hurt Nico now, she can't use people like that, she deserved to pay for everything she had done. If Karolina cared about Nico once, it was because the goth had manipulated her, had lied to her. It was all a lie. 

Nico was a monster, and monsters deserve to be buried. 

 

* * *

 

After standing still from shock, Molly ran up the stairs and into her own room, following suit with the slamming of her door.

“I-I can't believe she just did that!” Gert spat in disgust, and Xavin backed away, uncomfortable with how elevated everyone was.

“ _I_ can't believe you two went off on your own! You should have brought us, and I bet it was your idea.” Alex accused Xavin, who's eyes went wide from the surprise confrontation. 

“I-I did not- Nico, was concerned about losing more of the team, she did not want to take that risk. We were able to do things quickly, without worrying about the group.”

“You had no right.” Alex declared, just for them to hear a voice from the stairs. 

“No one here has any right, Alex, yet we've all done shit. You went for Darius, Karolina left to meet up with Jonah, Molly to be a vigilante, Gert for her meds, I... just left.” Chase replied, seated on the staircase. “The only difference is that you're the only one being a hypocrite.” 

“This is bullshit, she had no right to treat Molly that way!” Gert yelled out. 

“We're biased, Gert, we love Molly, so much that she can do no wrong in our eyes.” Gert was about to retort. “Think about it, when does Molly lash out at Nico?”

Gert sighed, still angry but decided to play his game. “When Nico does something she doesn't like.”

“And when does she praise Nico?”   
“When she wants her to do something or keep doing something...”

“Did you see her thank Nico after she pressured her into helping us?” Gert shook her head. 

“But that should have been Nico's job to decide, she's older, she's supposed to be-” 

“No, I hate to say it... but Chase is right. Nico knew she wasn't strong enough to do it, and she knew that Karolina might need the help too, and... and she only helped you guys right away because Molly wanted her too. Nico acts stone cold but she's just as susceptible to peer pressure as we are.”

“It's Nico's job to be stern then, not Molly's to be fine with it!” Gert accused, furious at everyone for not seeing how horrible Nico had acted. 

“You're forgetting the fact that she just found out that her girlfriend, that my daughter was mind-wiped too, and now we have no idea how to save her. She didn't lash out before, she just needs some time.” Leslie spoke from where she stood, still holding onto the rail. 

“No, she needs Karolina,” Gert mocked Nico's voice pompously. Xavin resisted a sudden urge to attack the purple-haired woman.

“Hey, Karolina's our friend too, you don't mean that.” Chase spoke up, Gert sighed. 

“I'm going to go see if Molly's okay...” Gert declared, feeling bad about everything and concerned for the younger girl. 

After Gert started to climb the stairs, Alex looked at Chase, as Xavin retreated “You keep it up, you might make up for betraying us.” Alex prompted, before going back to his room. 

 

Gert was on her way to Molly's room, when she heard crying in Nico's. Gert opened the door slightly to see Nico on her bed, crying and apologizing repeatedly to a photo. The social justice warrior looked down with a heavy heart and closed the door again, before continuing to Molly's room.

“Hey Molls, you okay?” Gert asked as she opened the door. Molly was on the floor, pressed against her bed with her knees pulled to her chest.

“Go away,” Molly ordered, but Gert came in and sat beside Molly. 

“She didn't mean any of it, and it wasn't true, any of it,” Gert told Molly.

“No, it was, she was right, I made her use the spell to save you and Chase, and now we can't save Karolina. It's all my fault.” Molly reasoned with tears in her eyes. 

“No, it's not your fault, Nico chose to use the spell, that's not on you,” Gert assured, sad to see Molly so broken. 

“What if we never get Karolina back? That-that's on me...” Molly answered sadly. 

“No, Molly, no, it's not your fault, it's not.” Gert grabbed Molly tight and allowed the girl to cry. 

Molly wasn't going to make those mistakes again, never again. 

 

After a while, Nico willed herself to stop crying. She was tired of crying, tired of being an emotional wreck. 

She started to think. Plans formulated in her mind, some more rational than others, especially considering Karolina still knew how to use her powers. She wanted to figure out a way to at least bring Karolina home. 

Nico also began to search through the thesaurus, and none of the synonyms for “remember” looked like they would do the trick. 

It was a pain in the ass, but it had to be done, even if they couldn't make Karolina remember who they are, they had to get her far, far away from Jonah and Pride. 

Nico didn't even know if the others would listen to her right now. 

Nico stared at the staff, recalling the previous events. Not only did she keep the sound barrier spell up without even holding the staff, without even focusing on the spell. She had no clue how she caused the light to flicker or how she created a tornado in her room... how she manifested what she felt internally especially while using another spell. 

Something was wrong with her, on more levels than one, but frankly, Nico didn't care. 

Part of her wondered what Amy would think, about how she's killed people, why... if Amy would be proud or horrified, or a little bit of both.   
Nico remembered Amy being the star child, and knew that in a world where Amy didn't die, she'd be the one with the staff, the one who would have to deal with all of the bullshit that came with it. It was only fair that Nico was the one to suffer the effects of the Staff of One. 

Nico continued to think and recollect and mourn the loss of Amy and Karolina's memories the same. 

With a deep breath and a finally formulated plan, Nico left her room, staff in hand and she slammed it onto the ground. 

“HOUSE MEETING NOW!” 

 

* * *

 

Karolina walked into the Pride conference room and was almost surprised to see Tina, Stacey and Victor with Jonah. 

“You said you wanted to see me?” Jonah nodded at Karolina's question.

“Yes, I-I know how confused and angry you've been since Nico came here, so I thought you could use a reconfirmation on how much we all believe in you and care for you.” Karolina looked at the Pride members in confusion.

“Seems like a weird selection...” Karolina commented, eyeing up her father curiously.

“No, not the Pride members... your family, our family.” Jonah smiled and turned to the Pride members.

“We took on hosts, your brother is still missing, but my brother, your sister, and my wife have all inhabited these people to live in until we can build a new ship and find new hosts.”

“And-and they don't know? Isn't that wrong?” Jonah sighed, expecting the reaction.

“Yes, but we all had to act quickly to avoid disappearing, it's not like they take control all of the time, and it's only when they're needed. Tina, Victor and Stacey have control 85% of the time.” Jonah lied.

“Are-are you sure?” Karolina asked skeptically. 

“Positive.” Jonah assured before Stacey stepped forward. “After all, you brought us all together again.”

“I've always adored your moral and ethical concerns, Karolina, but I can assure you, just like your father, we're not being invasive, we aren't possessing them, just borrowing once and a while,” Stacey assured with a soft smile. 

“I assume your Jonah's wife,” Karolina answered, almost sympathetically. “I'm sorry,” The blonde was referring to her mother.

“It's not your fault, nor is it your father's, before we crashed we promised that no matter what happened, we would move on, to some extent, your father tried. And you're as much my child as you are his.” Stacey cupped Karolina's cheeks before giving the younger girl a tight and motherly hug. 

Jonah smiled, far happier with the lie than he was with reality. 

Tina walked forward and punched Karolina in the arm. “That is for having amnesia. Nice to see you again, rainbow pants.”

“That would be your sister, we can't pronounce her name in English, the closest thing to it would be Montserrat.” 

“Monte, please,” Tina corrected, patting Karolina's shoulder before Victor stepped forward. 

“As your uncle, I just want to agree with your father, I'm very proud of you, and extremely thankful.” Victor shook Karolina's hand kindly, a smile on his face.

“I-It's great to meet you all again, really, but I-I don't get it, why do this now?” Karolina asked. 

“I've seen you questioning yourself and your loyalty after finding out about the nature of your connection to Nico. I wanted to show you that the people who matter most have never doubted you and will accept you with open arms, no matter what.”

Karolina couldn't help but smile.

“Thank you, really, it's nice to know that I did something good.” Karolina smiled even wider. “Your support is too kind, and thank you all again, but I'll prove it to you, to everyone.”

 

* * *

 

“Please, just think about it.” Nico pleaded. 

“You want to go back into the building that Jonah probably already knows you broke into, kidnap a brainwashed Karolina and bring here back here and just—what- hold her hostage?” Alex summed up.

“It's not the best plan, but maybe we can tell her the truth, and figure out a way to reverse it while she's here, and while she's safe. We can't leave her with Pride, Jonah might be devising a plan to take her away as we speak.” Nico reasoned. 

“Maybe leaving Karolina with our parents is the safe move right now,” Chase offered, getting a glare from everyone at the table.

“The traitor wants to leave Karolina with the people he ran to in the first place,” Gert snapped. 

“No, no, my dad lied, and he's possessed by an alien, so I'm not really pleased with them either,” Chase declared angrily. “But right now, they have Karolina, and she isn't trying to escape, why would they hurt her when she's a number on their side?” Chase asked. 

“Wait, he's right,” Alex exclaimed, close to being nauseated by agreeing with Chase twice in a day. “We leave Karolina with Pride, we make an antidote that will counter the mind-wipe serum. After we find a cure, we go in and get it to Karolina,”

“Under any means necessary,” Nico added lowly.

“I believe I am feeling, and have learned the human emotion of, fear.” Xavin added, eyes wide and recalling the things that had happened recently, as well as not liking any of the decisions being made now.

“Fine, we'll leave Karolina, but everyone needs to promise me something,” Nico began. “If we have to go against our parents again, I'm the only one who goes against Karolina,” Nico looked around the table. 

“Do you think you'd be able to do what you'd need to do?” Molly asked coldly, still angry with the goth. 

“It doesn't matter, I'd be able to keep her distracted, and I can make sure she isn't hurt more than need be,” Nico assured. 

Everyone at that table knew that Nico's ability to control the Staff was questionable, but they also all knew that Nico would never let anything happen to Karolina. 

“I can agree to it,” Chase answered.  
“It wouldn't be fair to Karolina to have Old Lace savage her.” Gert hopped on board.   
“Fine.” Alex grumbled out.  
“I can deal with the others.” Molly declared. 

“Thank you, really.” Nico spoke once she had everyone's agreement. 

“I guess that's it.” Alex felt like he should knock a gavel on the table, but they didn't have one, no matter how unfortunate. 

The group split up, everyone to their rooms except for Leslie, who sighed sadly, truly not wanting Karolina alone with Jonah, honestly she just wanted her daughter back in general.

The longer she was away from Karolina, the more Leslie realized she really had failed as a mother, she was completely incapable of protecting Karolina. 

And it broke the woman's heart.

 

Nico was in her room pacing anxiously, she would until she saw Karolina safe and happy. 

It killed her that she had to leave Karolina with Pride, with Jonah, that Karolina thought she was the villain. 

Nico was in the midst of her worry when her phone rang. The tiny flip phone on her nightstand. 

“Hello?” Nico asked after she answered.

 

“ _Nico_.” It was a soft voice Nico knew all too well. “I remember, I don't know how, but I remember you, I remember us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened, I need to leave Nico alone.   
> Hope it was enjoyable or intolerable, whichever one works for you.


	6. Hold On... Hold On To Me.

Nico's heart had soared and sank when Karolina called, and even though Nico knew it was likely a trap, when Karolina asked her to meet where they were separated, Nico didn't hesitate. 

At least this was a way to see if Karolina was actually better, or if she was lying for Pride.

Nico made her way into the tunnels, eyes looking for Karolina hopefully, just to see the blonde using her hand as a flashlight.

“Karolina...” Nico breathed out her name as if the woman a little ways away from her was a ghost. With a weak and wide smile on her face, the goth rushed towards the alien with hope in her eyes. 

“I was worried you wouldn't come.” Karolina began before Nico wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Even if Karolina was lying, Nico was happy to be lied to if it meant she could see Karolina.

“Of course I came. I needed to make sure you were okay,” Nico answered genuinely, hand grasping Karolina's.

“I know, but after what I did, I didn't think you'd trust me,” Karolina prompted. 

“You could never push me away, ever.” Nico assured, putting the staff away and moving her hands to Karolina's face. “And I kind of deserved it, especially considering you had amnesia.” Nico prompted. 

“No, Nico, you don't-”

“I-I left you, and I'm never going to leave you again, Karolina, ever. I'm going to keep you safe.” Nico promised while scanning Karolina's face for injuries.

“It's okay, Nico, I'm okay. I promise you, I'm okay.” Karolina assured just as much as Nico did.

“I-are-what, what do you remember?” Nico asked sheepishly.

“Not much, I remember what happened here, I remember everything with you, everything about you, not the others, not where we were staying, not everything that's happened, just you.” Karolina said with a smile and Nico prayed it was real.   
“I remember being mad at you sometimes, and completely endeared the rest of it, I vaguely remember things that happened and things that happened as a result, but only when it involves you. It's like events are in black and white, but you, and us, we-you shine through all of it.” Karolina explained, clearly hurt by the fact she couldn't remember more. 

“Oh, Karolina. I-” Nico pulled the blonde in for another tight hug. “I'm so sorry, for all of it.” Nico pulled away, looking at Karolina's eyes by the glow of the blonde's hand. “And I know you must be so confused right now, and I can't apologize enough, I never should have left you, and you're in this situation because of me, and I-I can't fix it and bring all your memories back, and that's on me, and I-I, Karolina, I... I lamp you.” Nico made the mistake on purpose this time, too scared to actually say it. Because as much as Nico wanted Karolina to be telling the truth, she couldn't say that for the first time under the possibility it'd mean nothing to the blonde.

The dim light almost made Nico miss the brief look of confusion on Karolina's face. Almost. 

Then Karolina moved in and kissed Nico, their lips still fit together perfectly, as if they were made to be together. It was gentle, and full of comfort, but... forced. 

It wasn't the same, and Nico knew the truth. 

And her heart shattered the same way it did when she found out Karolina was taken in the first place. 

“We should get back, come home.” Nico pleaded, hanging onto Karolina's hand the same way she was holding onto the last thread of hope. 

“I can't, look Nico, I didn't just want to meet you here for the sake of seeing you again,” Karolina explained before looking around cautiously as if afraid someone else was with them. “The dig site, they're building on top of it,” 

“Yeah, I saw while I was looking for you.” Nico recalled.

“Our parents, Jonah, they're all going to try to make a new ship, and... there will be more Destiny's, more Amy's, we can't let them get away with it, and I need your help, and the others, please Nico, we can't let that lab be built, it needs to fall to the ground.”

“When?” Nico asked cautiously.

“Tomorrow night, I'll steal a key card to get past the gates and I'll deal with the security.” Karolina assured.

“No, no way, I'm not letting you go back there, especially not alone.” Nico defended, desperate to hang on to Karolina, even if it meant getting murdered the second she turned her back. 

“Look, Nico, they still think I'm on their side, they won't hurt me.”   
_I thought you were on my side, I never thought you could hurt me._ Nico thought, knowing this wasn't Karolina's fault, but still hurt nonetheless.

“But-”

“No ''but'' about it, Nico, I'll see you tomorrow night, and I can come with you after we delay progress on that lab from Hell.” Karolina prompted.

“I-I guess so.” Nico swallowed dryly. “Please be careful, I'll see you tomorrow, be safe until then.”

“Remember, bring everyone, this will have to be a group effort.” Nico nodded again. “I'll see you tomorrow,” Karolina hugged Nico once again. “Stay safe.” Karolina ordered before making her way back to whatever entrance she came from.

Nico grabbed a rock and threw it against the wall as soon as she was sure Karolina couldn't hear. The goth fell to her knees in defeat.

“Never again will I hurt another,” Nico remembered what she said during her post-AWOL depression. She remembered what she did to her parents, what she wanted to do to Jonah and the Yorkes now.  
“Never again will I be hurt.” Nico realized she was shit for making a vow she knew she couldn't keep. Nico was hurt too easily, and hid her feelings because of it. 

“So much for that,” Nico looked up towards the darkness now enveloping her, voice shaking through the sardonic comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are short, and I was thinking of combining them, but I wanted this to stand alone.   
> Hope it was worth the read.
> 
> Also, spoiler for later chapters out of context: *Screams like Fry from Futurama*


	7. Plan,

“Where have you been!?” Alex demanded as she entered the Hostel, Gert and Chase by his sides. 

“We-uh, we need to talk. All of us.”

 

It took about twenty minutes, but eventually, the whole group was awake and at the dining table. 

“Look, I get that me going off on my own isn't cool, and I'm sorry, but I-I really do have my reasons,” Nico explained. “Last night, after we talked and decided to leave Karolina, she called me.” 

“You did not,” Gert pleaded within a statement. 

“I did,” Nico declared, earning a hopeful look from Leslie and a groan from Chase, who had been duped himself. “She said she remembered, but she doesn't, she was adamant about us going to the dig site, where they're building something, Karolina said it was a new centre for the sacrifices but I have no clue if she was telling the truth or not.” Nico took a deep breath, pained by what she was saying. 

“Look, it's a trap, and obviously our parents are going to be there, and they're going to try to get us,” Nico acknowledged. “They're expecting us to come to tear the place down, not fight, so they might not be super well equipped, but at the same time they're our parents and they could be ready for anything,”

“Your point?” Molly asked.

“It's our chance, we can stop our parents, make them face justice, and we can bring Karolina home at the same time.” Nico prompted. 

“I get it,” Alex immediately hopped on board. 

“Except you want us to face our parents, Karolina, and Jonah?” Chase asked doubtfully.

“Look, as far as we know, Frank is out of the picture, and so is Dale, Robert might be too, and I will deal with Karolina, you guys have the fistigons, and Old Lace, Molly and Xavin to help deal with the others.” Nico prompted. 

“Jonah and Karolina are likely to be inseparable,” Leslie spoke out, hand on her belly. 

“I killed him once, I-I can do it again, or at least try to, I've already thought about how to deal with him.” Nico admitted.

“What do mean? You mean-” Molly stopped herself before looking to the others for similar reactions.

“Again!?” Molly asked in horror, hands on the table as she looked at Nico in disbelief. Nico swallowed. 

“For good.” Nico declared. “I can do it, it could fuck me up, significantly, but I might be able to pull it off.” 

“Language.” Gert and Leslie said in unison, Gert covering Molly's ears, the latina swatted her hands away quickly.

“You won't be able to stop the Magistrate, not Jonah.” Xavin countered. 

“We can talk about that later, Xavin.” Nico shut down, not in the mood to doubt herself. “Look, even if I can't stop Jonah for good, I could at least kill the host, or get him out of it, stall, prolong, keep him away for another few weeks.” Nico prompted. The others contemplated it.

“Look, I'm going to the dig site tomorrow night, whether or not you come with me is up to you all, just... please consider it.” Nico made her final offer, and left them alone, retreating to her room. 

“You guys... you have no idea how much taking out the strike team hurt her, if she tried to kill something like _Jonah_ , it could kill her,” Alex stated, looking up towards the witch's room. 

“Well, would that not be initiative to go along? To ensure the survival of the group?” Xavin asked curiously, hoping they would not be the only one to join Nico. 

“Does anyone here think we could pull it off?” Gert asked skeptically. 

“I do.” Molly admitted. “I'm still mad at Nico, but... she has a point, it would help Karolina, and it's a good way to stop our parents, we'll be ready for it this time.”

“And if they have more stuff to completely scramble Nico and the fistigons? Or more mind-wipe serum? What do we do then?” Alex asked, genuinely concerned. 

“You have a gun.” Gert offered. “Break it.”

“And we're family, Wilder, that's normally your line. We don't leave family to fight alone.” Chase wasn't hesitant to say so because he left for who he believed was his dying father. 

“I guess that's that then, we're all in for tomorrow?” A round of collective nods went around and Leslie smiled at the maturity. 

Tomorrow night would be hell, but they'd be facing that hell together. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler because I'm mean! Not even 800 words but that's okay, I'm just not giving y'all the confrontation yet. Next chapter, they meet up with Karolina, and oh boy things start getting good. (I hope)
> 
> Also in case any of y'all enjoy reading while listening to music, I've literally written every chapter of this while listening to "Billie Eilish All Songs" playlists.


	8. They Will Hold On To You

Nico stepped out of her room, dressed to fight and staff in hand. She looked down at the Hostel. 

It could be the last time she laid eyes on it, and that thought chilled her to the bone.

Nico began her descent down the stairs, just to hear two other doors open and close the second she hit the centre platform. The Wiccan looked up to see Gert, Chase and Molly standing there, ready. The goth smiled despite how hard she tried not to. When Nico glanced back down, Alex and Xavin were standing there too, Leslie emerging from the dining room. 

“You're all coming?” Nico asked in awe as the trio above her began to come down the stairs. 

“Of course we're coming,” Chase began. 

“Karolina's family.” Molly declared, still mad at Nico, but genuinely concerned for the blonde. “And so are you.”

“And we don't leave family alone,” Alex declared as Nico and the others descended the last set of stairs. 

“Thank you, all of you,” Nico responded looking around at the group. 

“You all better stay safe, I want each and every one of you to walk through that door in one piece,” Leslie ordered, looking at the group with a soft smile on her face.

“Promise.” Nico assured. “Karolina will be with us, even if she's kicking and screaming. We'll bring her home.” Nico assured the mother, who nodded with a weak and hopeful smile.

“Let's go kick some ass.” Alex declared with an excited smirk on his face. 

 

* * *

 

The group sauntered up to the unguarded gates, and Nico looked to the others for permission before opening the gates.

“Nico,” Karolina spoke out, and Nico kicked herself for not figuring out that Karolina was lying over the phone, because the way she said her name wasn't the same. Nico pretended that everything was alright and went to hug Nico.

“It's good to see you, Karolina.” Alex spoke up.

“I... I wish I could say the same,” Karolina admitted. “I don't remember everything, only pieces,” Karolina looked down to Nico with a soft smile. “Pride told me you were all powerful, so I know that I need you to help me do this but... as individuals, it's like we're strangers, and I'm sorry for that but it's the truth,” Karolina admitted. 

“Well then, let's bring this place down.” Chase said while glancing around for any sign of their parents. 

They approached the lab, Nico with her staff ready, Chase with the fistigons, and Karolina's forearms began to glow.

Then they heard it. The subsonic wave generator. Soon the beam of blue light shot out from what the group believed were windows.

“Frog,” Nico attempted to cuss before Karolina turned around and blasted the Runaways with light. As they tumbled back, Karolina stood tall, the parents coming out of hiding all around her, ready to fight. Nico didn't know whether to be sad or worried that her father wasn't with the group.

Alex was quick on the recovery, immediately aiming the pistol and shooting both generators. 

Nico was next, on one knee as the others tried to get up on all fours. 

“Remember, Karolina's mine,” Nico declared, using the staff to help her stand fully. Jonah smiled, he was counting on that. 

“Come at me,” Nico edged on, spinning her staff as she backed away from the group. 

“I'll end you.” Karolina warned, before launching herself in the air and blasting a large and steady shot at Nico, who held up the staff protectively.  
“Absorb!” Nico ordered, continuing to bring Karolina away from the group, for everyone's protection. 

Karolina pulled off of the spell furiously, realizing that Nico could hold the spell for as long as she needed. Karolina sent another blast and instead of using a spell, Nico jammed the staff into the ground and propelled herself to the side. 

“Gust.” Nico ordered and a wind picked up around Karolina, who continued to send blasts her way, light that crashed into the ground due to the inability to aim. 

Back with the others, Gert was a safe distance away from the conflict so she could focus on controlling Old Lace, who was having a fun time attempting to eat Janet and Stacy, Geoffrey and Kat were in a shoot-off with Alex near the construction vehicles, Tina's martial arts were giving Molly a run for her money, while Jonah and Victor were going hard against Xavin and Chase.

“Nico, Chase!” Gert yelled, watching Jonah get the upper hand on Chase. Nico moved the staff from Karolina towards Jonah. 

“YEET.” Nico yelled out, and smiled when Jonah went flying, barrelling far into the sky with no signs of stopping until the alien used his powers to steady himself. He flew back down towards the ground, just for Chase to blast him with the fistigons. 

However, while paying attention to the others, Karolina sent a blast at Nico and it landed, sending Nico flying high. “Push!” Nico yelled out, bracing herself for a landing but also needing to prevent Karolina from firing again. The glowing alien soared back and onto the hood of a truck. 

“I don't see why everyone is so afraid of you,” Karolina began as her entire body began to glow violently. “You're nothing.” Nico took a shaky breath, the alien had no clue how much she was holding back. 

Jonah used his powers to hit Alex out of his advantage point. “BRACE!” Nico yelled from afar, aiming at Alex's fallen form. 

Nico glanced back to see Xavin being choked by Jonah at the same time, and Chase was struggling to get up off the ground after Jonah landed a particularly good hit.

Nico knew that they would lose with Jonah in the picture. 

Nico let Karolina blast her backwards, closer to the group, closer to the tuck with dirt in the back. 

“You think I could love you,” Karolina taunted, “Whatever I felt for you was fake, a manipulation, a lie, I could never love something as evil as you.” Karolina called out from above, sending another blast. 

“Yeah, I am evil... you didn't always believe that though," Nico looked at Karolina sadly. "You will now. I'm sorry.” Nico pointed the staff at the mounds of dirt. “Cover!” Nico ordered, flinging the staff towards Karolina. 

The dirt rose from the truck, distracting everyone as a cloud of ravens made of dirt formed behind Nico.

“Holy shit.” Molly mumbled out, Tina's shirt collar in her hands as both girls looked at the cloud in awe. 

Karolina tried to fire blasts of light for protection as the cloud of dirt sped towards her, but they came apart just to move back to one clump. “No, no, no!” Karolina yelled as the dirt surrounded her, and crashed to the ground, into a mountain of dirt that Karolina was trapped in. 

“Allow air.” Nico directed to the mountain and Jonah dropped Xavin. 

“ _You_ are becoming far too large an inconvenience!” Jonah yelled, anger clear even through his blinding glow.

“Remove from host!” Nico ordered, Staff firm on the ground. “Remove from host!” Jonah continued to walk forward, pained but capable. He sent a blast at Nico but she was planted so firmly that she dragged concrete with her as she was pushed back slightly. Nico closed her eyes, focused, and she gave in. Purple cracks formed around her eyes and she opened them again.

“REMOVE FROM HOST!” Nico screamed, and Jonah stopped with wide eyes and a puffed chest. Rather than an even glow from his whole body, light started to pour out of his mouth and eyes, his ears and nostrils all as the glow faded from everywhere else. 

Nico held the spell, and Karolina crawled out the side of the dirt mountain, earning a front row seat to what was happening to her father. And Jonah continued to trudge forward until he had a far too forceful grip on Nico's arm, trying desperately to break the spell.

“ _No._ ” Karolina breathed out, not able to fight the fear sinking to her core. 

Soon, Jonah stopped glowing all together, and the host fell to the ground. 

“What the hell happened to me? Wh-where am I?” He asked, in complete and utter confusion before he passed out. 

Nico began to breathe heavily, and the other alien hosts were furious, enough so to awaken and join Jonah's brother, who was already in control. 

Monte turned and grabbed the portable generator, sending a ray at Nico quickly, scrambling the teen's mind.

But before anyone else could do anything, and before the cracks around her eyes faded, a blast of light hit Nico and sent her flying. The goth hit the ground and groaned, finally regaining some sort of normalcy, but still being extremely out of it when Karolina advanced more and sent blast after blast, all connecting with Nico's weak and vulnerable body.

“HOW COULD YOU!?” Karolina shrieked, continuing her assault on Nico, only stopping to breathe and load a more powerful hit. Thankfully, Karolina's assaults got Nico far from the generator. 

Feeling her senses come back to her, Nico weakly rose from the ground to her knees, panting weakly as she looked over to her friends and held up the staff. “Prevent intervention until it's safe.” Nico uttered the command and watched as Gert crashed into an invisible wall far enough away that they were still in earshot but they were safe and so was Karolina.  
   
“You took him away from me! AGAIN!” Karolina sent another blast at Nico and the goth went flying back, crashing to the ground. Nico wiped blood from her nose and got to her knees, out of breath and ready for another attack.  
   
“Karolina, this isn't your fault and this isn't on you-”  
   
“What did my people ever do to you!? What did HE do to you!?” Karolina sent another blast and Nico turned so she fell to her hands instead of being shot ten feet through the air. The blonde sent another blast that left Nico laying flat on the ground.  
   
“Look, you're-” Nico had to stop as she moved because her chest was in too much pain for her to multitask. Once she was on her knees again she looked to Karolina with sunken eyes. “You're going to hate yourself for taking a life, so you need to know, it's not your fault, and you're not a monster...” Another blast of light hit her and Nico yelled out in pain as she stayed put, only being pushed back slightly. The goth was using all of her remaining strength to get out what she needed to get out.  
   
“And maybe, if you ever snap out of this, you might need to know that I don't blame you, I don't,” Nico lifted to one knee as she attempted to rise when Karolina blasted her again, Causing Nico to curl into herself in agony. “Because you're still you Karolina, you're fighting relentlessly for what you believe in, and that's one of the things I lamp about you,” Nico tried a weak attempt at jogging Karolina's memory, all it caused was for the alien to send another powerful blast at an extremely weak Nico.  
   
“Karolina,” Nico took a deep breath, waiting for another blast. She could vaguely hear the others cry out in desperation as they tried to get through, their pressure on her spell adding to the pain of Karolina's attacks.

“I'm happy that you're the one to do me in.” Nico began truthfully, admitting her last testament to hang in the air. “Because I'm not alone, I'm not scared, because I'm with you... because I love you...” Karolina sent another blast, furious after losing Jonah for what she thought was forever.  
   
“I-I loved you then, I love you now-” Nico screamed and broke the hearts of the Runaways as Karolina sent another blast, successfully putting Nico back on the ground. The girl began to shakily lift herself up.  
“-I'll love you through life... through death... and through everything in-between,” Nico groaned as she got on all fours, looking up to Karolina just as the blonde fired again, making Nico cry out. Nico shook and winced as she used the now activated staff to help her stand.  
“So do what you have to, it's okay...” 

Nico made that declaration and fell to her knees again, a sign of submission and utter defeat. “Please...” Nico's tear-filled eyes watched with hope, sad and futile hope as she gathered her strength. 

“Come back to me,” Nico muttered out the spell as soon as the staff activated.

Time seemed to slow as Karolina gathered her strength and thrust both hands out, sending an unbelievably large blast at Nico, the light hit Nico just as the spell took effect.  
   
Karolina remembered everything, really remembered this time.   
Every time her heart broke because she thought Nico would never love her back, how she fell in love with Nico all over again when they kissed, how she died a little bit inside every time they fought, Karolina remembered it all. And she remembered too late.  
   
“NOOO!” Karolina snapped her hands shut as Nico soared through the air, spinning around herself as the Staff of One flew in the other direction. Karolina watched, petrified where she stood. She reached her arm out and a stream of light shot out towards Nico's falling figure. The cushion of light hit Nico's location just after Nico descended more.   
“NO!” Karolina yelled out again, running towards the falling teenager. Karolina sent another ray out, just late enough to hear Nico thud against the pavement and roll even further. 

“No, no, no, no, NO!” Karolina sprinted towards Nico as the other Runaways ran towards them as well, the spell finally broken.  
   
“No... no... I didn't know... I didn't mean it.” Karolina spoke to herself. “What have I done?” Karolina's voice broke at the question. The thought of hurting Nico was sickening and she had just viciously attacked her.

A short ways away, terror and sympathy allowed Tina Minoru to regain control. Due to being in close proximity, Tina picked up the Staff of One off of the ground, her eyes widened when the staff activated at her touch, waiting for a command.   
“ _No_...” Tina breathed out as she shook, wide eyes snapping over towards where her daughter laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) (I am a monster, I am well aware)


	9. A Little Unsteady

“Nico!” Alex dropped to a slide as he got closer to the fallen witch, immediately rolling her onto her back. 

If not for the blood, Alex would have thought she was sleeping. 

“Nico...” Molly approached, remembering the time that Nico said she wanted to protect Molly from trauma, from things she couldn't unsee, but Nico couldn't protect Molly from this heartbreaking and awful sight.

“Oh God, Molly.” Chase turned the 15-year-old away from Nico and pulled her towards his chest so she couldn't turn around, until she pushed him off with ease. 

“Nico? Nico wake up,” Alex shook her gently, as Gert finally arrived and froze immediately. “Nico.” Alex ordered shaking her violently. “Amy wake up!” Alex paused for a moment, giving Chase enough time to grab the back of his hoodie.

“Alex, stop.” Chase demanded, pulling the other boy away from Nico's body.

“Nico?” The four kids turned to see a tense and distraught Karolina standing close enough to see the damage she had caused. “Nico?” Karolina took a few slow trudging steps forward, the weight of everything on her shoulders. “N-Nico, I'm-I'm so sorry...” Karolina fell to her knees, shakily reaching out towards the limp girl. 

“Stay away from her!” Alex spat, Grabbing onto Nico tightly and pulling her towards him despite the dead weight. Karolina flinched back, tears in her eyes as Nico lolled in his arms, no movement on her own acord. 

“Alex, she didn't know.” Molly defended, barely holding herself together. 

“But she still did this... she did this.” Alex growled out. 

“Didn't you hear Nico?” Chase looked at Alex sympathetically. “She understood, and she was okay with it. She didn't fight.”

“Why didn't you stop me?” Karolina muttered out to the girl, Alex finally letting Nico go. 

“Sh-sh-she didn't want us to hurt you, and she couldn't defend herself while making the wall... o-oh my god....” Gert spoke while freaking out, still horrified at the sight of Nico. 

“She should have stopped me, I-I did this... I-Nico,” Karolina was finally brazen enough to reach out and touch Nico, brushing a strand of hair out of the girl's face. 

“I love you, Nico, and I-I-, Nico...” Karolina's resolve crumbled as she folded down, sobbing into Nico's shoulder. “Please wake up...” Karolina begged, voice shaking as she sobbed. 

Chase looked up and saw Nico's mother approach, and thought about how Robert would react.

“Out of the way.” Tina ordered, and the teens all looked up towards the regal woman. “The staff... how is it working for you?” Karolina asked as she lost control of her body and backed away. 

“It converted its ownership from the both of us to solely Nico, her heart stopped beating and the ownership returned to me,” Tina spoke simply Karolina stopped herself from crying out at the reminder that Nico was gone. That she was the reason Nico was gone.

“I-I don't know if it will work... but I can try.” Tina looked at them as Robert finally got over, panicked as he slid to his knees and looked at Nico in horror. 

He looked to Tina desperately and begged her to do something, before it was too late. Tina nodded shakily, grip tightening on the staff. 

“Please...” Tina allowed the Staff to activate and she pointed it towards Nico. “Heal,” Nico's external wounds seemingly closed, but some bruises still remained, and so did the blood that had already been shed. Karolina's heart stopped.   
“Pulse.” Tina demanded and Alex placed two fingers to the pulse point on Nico's neck. He nodded eagerly as he felt a steady yet weak thrum.   
“Breathe.” Tina's resolved cracked briefly and her voice broke slightly, only for a moment. They all waited, observing. 

“Nico?” Karolina held her breath, desperate, her heart thudding in her ears. “Please, please please please.” 

Eyes still closed, body still unmoving, Nico's mouth fell open and she took a deep and wheezing breath in, a kickstart for the slow and shallow breathing that followed. And Karolina couldn't help but sob in relief. 

“I can't wake her up... I tried all those spells on Amy.” Tina looked at the staff and sighed in disappointment as the staff deactivated, taking its power away from Tina once more. “And the Staff is aware-” The item in question flew from Tina's grasp and into Nico's lap. 

“She should go to the hospital.” Chase spoke up roughly, voice low.

“No! She comes back with us, we can't trust hospitals, they'll just find a way mind wipe her, like you.” Alex argued, holding on to Nico as Robert stood. 

“All we want is for her to be safe, we'll even make her call or something when she wakes up, but being with you is the last thing she'd want, please let us take her home.” Molly asked and Robert was about to counter, before he remembered how much his daughter despised the both of them. 

“Fine... take her... but this isn't over,” Tina spoke as Molly immediately used her strength to pick up Nico and then drape her on Old lace's back. Tina raised her hand and was already about to slap Robert as he got back to her side. He reached up and grabbed her forearm. 

“Stop, Tina. We'll get 'em, we'll find her, and bring her back on her terms.” Robert said. Chase squinted at Tina in confusion before he loaded the fistigons.

“By the way, sorry, but you can't follow us.” Chase blasted Tina with the fistigons before aiming at the other parents and taking them out one by one. “Sorry...” Chase did a hop and a skip before following the others, who were already walking away, Karolina looking off at Nico. 

“What's up?” Chase asked, looking at her with genuine concern. “We gotta go.” 

“But... Nico, what I did-” Chase sighed sadly at Karolina's valid guilt.

“It's not great, but the Hostel is still your home, and Jonah lied to you,” Chase reasoned. Karolina still made

“When we first woke up, I screamed like a little kid running away from Old Lace, and Gert nearly decapitated Alex with a lamp.” Chase smiled sadly. “I've been there, I remember how confused I was when I snapped out of it, so does Gert. And we're all in this together, for you, for Nico, for all of this bullshit, now come on, the fistigons aren't as effective as the Staff of One.” Somewhat convinced, Karolina finally followed. 

 

The alien wondered if the feeling in her throat would ever go away, if Nico felt like this after AWOL and the Strike Team... 

If forgiving herself was an option.

 

* * *

 

The group trudged back to the Hostel weakly, all of them injured physically except for Karolina and Gert. Molly was carrying Nico, and Karolina held the door for the group.

Leslie lit up when Chase and Gert first walked in, Alex behind them and Old Lace behind Alex. Xavin entered a few moments before Molly and Nico, and at seeing the unconscious teen, Leslie felt a pain she couldn't explain.

Then Karolina entered, head low and Leslie couldn't help but rush forward and hug her daughter tightly. 

“I'm so happy you're okay, I never doubted that they'd get you back.” Leslie cupped Karolina's face, whose eyes were glued on the Latina carrying her girlfriend. 

“Was it worth it?” Karolina asked weakly, before pulling away from her mother. “Can you bring her up to her room?” Karolina asked hopefully. Molly nodded and Chase followed to help. 

“What happened?” Leslie asked Alex, since Gert seemed extremely shaken and Xavin had disappeared. 

“Nico died.” Alex answered truthfully. “Tina brought her back with the staff but... Nico died,” 

“She didn't die.” Karolina corrected loudly, eyes trained on the entrance to Nico's room. “I killed her. That didn't just happen, I made that decision, and I didn't think twice about hurting the person I love more than anything.” Karolina fumed, hatred boiling to the surface.

Leslie was still surprised at the fact Nico had been resurrected, but hearing that her daughter had killed truly pained Leslie, not because of who it was, but because Karolina was so warm and so kind, and she had killed.

“It's not your fault, Karolina, Jonah lied to you, and you thought he was all you had, you thought-”

“And I was wrong!” Karolina screamed at Alex's reasoning. “I made the worst mistake of my life tonight and it could have taken her from me, there is no excuse, Alex!” Karolina yelled. 

They heard a feminine voice clear their throat and the three looked back to Xavin.

“May I interrupt, my be-” Xavin stopped themselves and glanced down before looking back to the blonde. “-Karolina.” When no one countered or told them ''no'', the alien continued. 

“Nico was extremely worried about you, and was well aware of the fact you believed she was a foe rather than a friend. She was ready to bring you back here, even if it meant she did not return. It was the fault of neither of you, but rather a combination of your disillusionment and Nico's willingness to be defeated.” Xavin explained honestly. 

“That's part of it too, why-why would she...” Karolina had to fight to hold it together. “Why would she want me to hurt her? Why wouldn't she fight harder to be okay?” Karolina asked a question no one could answer, because the answer almost made it worse. 

Karolina hesitated, head hung low as she tried to prevent more tears from falling, and soon she was walking up the stairs. She felt hypocritical going to see Nico and take care of her when she was the one to put her girlfriend in this position. 

Karolina opened the bedroom door a crack when she heard crying, Molly crying. It was muffled, and Karolina could almost see the younger girl buried in Chase's shirt.

“She could-could ha-have died tonight-” Molly cried out. “-Thinking I-I-I hate her, I-I don't hate her!” Molly wept into Chase, who held her and ran a hand through her hair comfortingly. 

“I know, I know. She does too, and she's okay, we're all okay,” Chase soothed and Karolina felt even guiltier. The blonde decided to knock.

“Hey...” Karolina muttered lowly, not comfortable with the fact she was the one who hurt the girl lying unconscious in the bed.

Molly lowered her head and Karolina sighed sadly. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” Karolina stated genuinely, making her way to the bed.

“N-no, it's your room, I'm sorry.” Molly replied while wiping tears off her face.

“No, I don't expect you to not be sad... I messed up, bad, and it hurt everyone.” Karolina admitted, kneeling beside the bed with Nico's limp hand in her own.

“I need some air...” Molly muttered sadly before leaving the room. 

Chase was about to follow, before he turned back to Karolina and knelt beside her. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. Karolina shook her head. 

“I killed her, I don't think I'm ever going to be okay,” 

“Hey, she's back, and she'll be okay, just give it some time.” Chase prompted before standing and leaving the room.

Nico's chest raised and fell slowly, softly, barely a sign of life, but it was there. 

“Nico, you have no clue how sorry I am,” Karolina whispered while holding the girl's hand, looking up to her bruise covered face. “And when you wake up, I'm going to spend every second making it up to you, every single moment.” Karolina assured, tears welling in her eyes. 

“So you gotta wake up, okay? Because there is so much love coming your way, you won't even be ready for it.” Karolina promised, pausing for a moment to let it hang in the air before she walked around to her side of the bed. Cautiously, the blonde crawled in beside her girlfriend, who laid flat on her back, one hand draped over her midsection, the other almost falling off the bed. Karolina shrunk into herself, curling up on her side to face Nico. 

This time, the tears began and didn't stop, Karolina's head subconsciously fell into Nico's shoulder. 

Nico didn't stir, and Karolina never slept.

She never knew how scared she was of losing Nico until it happened, and she never realized how much she truly loved Nico either. Because that's how it works... you realize how incredible something is and then immediately pray that nothing bad ever happens to it. Karolina prayed and begged, pleaded for Nico to wake up, for Nico to be happy and healthy, for her to have everything that the world could offer her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made the readers wait an extra day, how cruel of me.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed.


	10. A Nightmare's Not Just A Dream.

Karolina waited, she didn't leave the room unless making sure someone else was watching over Nico.

Most of the others came and went, but Karolina was almost glued to her seat. Yesterday, she had been the one to realize that Nico's left arm was broken, badly. Karolina constantly took care of Nico, placing ice on the swelling on her face, making sure the wounds were clean, ensuring that her arm was in a decent position. Everything that she could do, Karolina did, and when there was nothing left to worry over, she sat next to Nico, holding her hand, making sure she was still breathing.

It killed Karolina to see Nico, and she found it a somewhat fitting punishment, considering she was the reason Nico was in this position.

Karolina was caught up taking in every detail on Nico's face when she heard a gasp from the entrance. 

“Oh my,” Xavin commented. Xavin was the only to not come in and check on them since Nico was incapacitated. 

“What do you want, Xavin?” Karolina asked, not ready for any ''betrothed'' crap at the moment.

“I apologize for not visiting sooner, I-... she is so small like this,” Xavin observed, eyebrows raised slightly and a frown on their face. “She is usually quite angry... and loud and orderly... this is not natural for her,” Xavin continued to speak their mind, not able to process what was happening to them.

“Well, she's hurt, and she's been out for days, Xavin,” Karolina explained. 

“I-I dislike this very much, it's not right, not for her.” Xavin declared crouching beside the bed opposite to Karolina, eyes scanning Nico. “It's as if I'm in distress, or concerned, or-”

“You're sad,” Karolina cut off the alien. “And worried about her,” Karolina smiled at that fact. Xavin furrowed their brow in confusion and worry. “We all are,” Karolina attempted to make the alien feel better about it. Neither of them wanted to remain on the topic of their despair, so Karolina made the effort to change the subject.

“Did... did you get closer with everyone while I was gone?” Karolina asked sympathetically. 

“In a way, Nico and I worked extremely hard together to locate you, and she expressed kindness to me.” Xavin began. “I think we were friends,” Xavin stated, somewhat confident.

“Are,” Karolina corrected. “If you're Nico's friend, she has your back until you don't have hers, and you haven't betrayed anyone's trust.” The blonde sent a soft smile Xavin's way. 

“May I say with you both for a little while?” Xavin asked cautiously. 

“Of course.” Karolina nodded towards the chair next to her. Xavin made their way over and took a seat.

 

* * *

 

Nico was surrounded by darkness. Black, everlasting darkness that had no signs of lifting. There was no light that she could see, it was just black.

“Hello!?” Nico called out, eyes wide as they frantically searched for anything familiar, anything welcoming. “Hello!?!” Nico cried out, fear starting to grip at her chest. 

“Karolina!?” Nico called hopefully, desperately. “Karolina!?” Nico paused, searching around the darkness wildly. “Alex?” Nico attempted far weaker than before. “Amy?” Nico's voice fell to a whisper, a desperate whisper. 

“ANYBODY!?” Nico screamed, pleading for somebody to save her. 

Then, the black faded, and Nico was face to face with a scene from her childhood, as if a movie was playing around her. 

Amy was there, and Nico was running from her older sibling, laughing as her little legs moved desperately to evade Amy. The eleven-year-old Amy rushed forward, running through Nico's modern self. Nico's hand landed on her stomach, where the child had just run through so easily. 

Nico watched as Amy finally got closer to her younger self, wrapping her arms around the even shorter Nico and using the opportunity to attack her sister with tickles. 

“I hated it when she'd do that,” Nico muttered as she watched herself laugh and shriek at the assault. 

Then she heard a voice from the house, and her Dad was beckoning them inside. 

Nico took a sad breath as she watched the two little girls run away. 

Then, as soon as they ran inside, the entire scene began to warp and shift all until it became the Wilder household. 

The Wilder house on the night of a PRIDE meeting, to be specific.

The group was roughly thirteen, Molly was freshly eleven, and Amy was leading a stupid game of Werewolf. 

Because of the small number of people, the game was quite eventful, people were eliminated left and right, and at the end of the game Alex and Karolina were the winners. Nico had known that they were the werewolves, but she had been the first one voted out.

After that, they went to grab some more food before another round, and Nico and Karolina both reached for the last iced-tea. They were both ready to let the other take it, and Karolina was blushing insanely. Nico smiled at the realization that Karolina had either developed her crush in that exact moment, or realized she already liked Nico. 

Nico would have enjoyed watching the rest of that night play out, but instead morphed to a scenario a few weeks later. 

Nico stood in the middle of their old school playground, kids running and screaming all around her. 

Some boys were teasing Karolina, for not wanting to hang out with them, and Nico waited on the bench until Karolina went off inside. As soon as the blonde was gone, Nico ran forward and began to tear the boys a new one, using words Amy had taught her. 

She smiled at that, at her courage, and she frowned at the fact she waited until they had already hurt Karolina's feelings. 

Then everything blurred faster than originally, and Nico watched as everything dimmed to a swirling black.

Nico began to panic, breathing rapidly as she began to sweat. She didn't want to go back to the darkness, not again.

But she didn't, not completely. As everything swirled into a grey, she saw flashes of her and Karolina, of her trying not to fall for the pretty girl that would never love her back, of every touch they managed to sneak in, their first kiss, then their second and every single one after that. She watched as she and Karolina cuddled closer for comfort. 

And then the good faded and the grey swirled into her room. 

“No...” Nico looked at herself, barely recognizable. She remembered everything about this day, no matter how hard she tried to forget. 

“Wake up!” She yelled at herself, who was still asleep after a long night of studying. Then Nico heard it, Amy's alarm, the alarm that wouldn't shut off. 

“WAKE UP!” She screamed at herself, trying to push her and get her to move. 

After a while, she stirred due to irritation and stumbled out of bed to yell at her sister. 

“GO! FASTER! RUN!” Nico ordered herself, rushing to Amy's door and futility trying to open the door. Then Nico had a change of heart the closer her younger self got to the door. 

“Don't do it, don't go in there, let Tina find her, or Robert, just... just don't,” Nico pleaded, knowing how long it would be before she could close her eyes without seeing the scene she was about to stumble upon. 

Nico reached her sister's door and paused. Nico raised her eyes in hope, knowing for a fact she hadn't paused when it actually happened. 

“Don't open that door,” Nico begged herself, trying to make herself to remember it differently, but she couldn't. She had imagined it a thousand times, where Amy made it, where she wasn't the one to find her, she had tried, and every time she was brought back to the reality. 

She opened the door, and Nico couldn't help the tears as she caught a glimpse of Amy, and had to hold back a sob as she heard it. 

“MOM!” 

Then the scenario began to change again. 

 

* * *

 

Xavin stayed for quite a while, and Karolina was thankful for the company. 

Sometime later, after Xavin had left, Alex brought Karolina's food and his own into the room. He sat and ate with Karolina, and it allowed her to go to the washroom quickly. After he finished eating, he squeezed Nico's good hand and left the room so she and Karolina could be alone. 

Karolina looked over Nico, and hoped that the girl was dreaming, or seeing anything somewhat happy. Anything but nothing or a nightmare. Karolina was well aware of the fact that Nico was haunted by nightmares constantly, and knew the girl deserved a break from the fear and the pain.

Karolina hoped Nico was dreaming. 

Hoped that she would wake up even more.

As Karolina was looking at Nico hoping the girl would wake up, Nico's back arched as she became extremely stiff, a complete 180 from her previously limp body. With a gasp, Nico's eyes flew open. 

Karolina was ecstatic, worried, and extremely concerned, but Nico was awake and that was all they needed, she'd be okay now. 

So imagine her shock and horror when Nico's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her stiff body began to violently shake and spasm. 

“Oh my god, Nico, Nico!” Karolina yelled, mouth agape and eyes wide as sweat beaded on her brow. 

“MOM! Someone! Help! HELP!” Karolina screamed as she lifted Nico's thrashing head up. Karolina finally realized it was a seizure when Nico's drool was frothy. The girl tried to turn Nico on to her right side, avoiding the broken arm as best she could with how Nico was moving. 

“HELP!” Karolina screamed again as it got worse. “SOMEBODY!” As she was crying out again, Alex and Chase rushed in, and Leslie was right behind before she turned and pushed Molly and Gert away, knowing that the sight could be scarring. After Leslie pushed the girls away, Gert held Molly back so the younger girl couldn't rush back in. And Gert knew Molly wouldn't hurt her. 

Alex grabbed one of the pillows and placed it under Nico's head to provide some more elevation. 

“What do we do?” Chase asked, with wide eyes and a racing heart.

“We wait, we can't stop it, we have to wait, and stay with her. If it lasts more than five minutes, we're bringing her to the hospital. No exceptions.” Leslie demanded. 

“How long has it been?” Alex asked Karolina boldly as Nico thrashed and heaved, drool falling down her cheek. 

“I-I don't know!” Karolina answered, matching Alex's volume, but scared rather than angry. “A few minutes, maybe,” Karolina answered, hands ready to stop Nico from falling off the bed. 

“Nico...” Karolina whispered and the girl fell onto her back again, arching her body before it fell again. 

“Please,” Karolina whispered, eyes watering as she held her breath.

Nico let out a weaker gasp, more like a gurgle with the amount of saliva in her mouth before her body fell, limp and weak on the bed, eyes shut once again.

 

* * *

 

Nico turned around, waiting for the scene to finish changing and she was face to face with herself, eyes dark as she summoned the staff. 

“No.” Nico watched as she ran through herself, Amy's death running through her mind as she watched herself leap into the air and stab down.

Jonah. She killed Jonah. It was what she had to do but she killed Jonah.

But it wasn't Jonah, not Karolina's father, it was his host that she killed, Nico killed an innocent man while the thing that deserved punishment moved on. 

“NO!” Nico yelled at herself, watching as she made the biggest mistake of her life. 

If it had been Jonah, if he was the one that was gone, Nico would have cheered herself on, but no, it was an innocent man's life, a man's face who would haunt her dreams. 

Then the scene turned and she was watching Karolina run to Jonah, the man she believed was dying, her father.

Nico shut her eyes as she felt the scene spin. “No.” Nico demanded, willing herself to stop the series of scenes running through her head. 

If this was how your life flashed before your eyes, Nico was extremely dissatisfied. 

Nico opened her eyes to find herself back in her room. Amy's alarm ringing and Wizzy informing the dead girl to awaken. 

“You've got to be kidding me,” Nico's mouth fell open as tears welled in her eyes and she ran her hands through her hair. 

Nico didn't get to leave it at her yelling “Mom” this time, this time, she saw everything, felt everything up until Tina opened the door and short-circuited Nico's phone. Nico watched herself crumple to the floor before the scene spun and she was in the SmartHouse's kitchen. 

“What the fuck,” Nico murmured lowly, watching the door open while she and Amy came through, followed by Robert. 

Tina came out of her office, embracing Amy happily as the girl sat down. Tina rounded the counter to get the girls something to drink as Robert settled down and Amy pulled out her laptop. 

“How was school?” Tina asked as she placed the glasses in front of her daughters. 

“Bio test was easy, I'm guessing at least a ninety-five,” Amy muttered as she booted up her laptop screen. 

“Nico?” Tina asked as the younger girl pulled out a binder and unzipped it. 

“Uh, this is my math test from a few days ago,” Nico handed the test to her mother, who already pulled out a pen. 

“Only ninety-six percent?” Tina asked in confusion, flipping through to see the two questions Nico got incorrectly. 

“I didn't study that, I'm sorry,” Nico answered, not bothering to ask why Amy would be fine with a ninety-five, already knowing Tina's systematic answer. Amy was older, her tests were longer and harder, and every time Amy got something Nico didn't, Tina would be unimpressed. Tina signed the test before making her way to the cabinet, catching a glimpse of Amy's laptop as she walked past. 

Immediately, Nico watched as Tina launched herself over Amy's shoulder. 

“My God, Amy, that code, it's incredible, I would pay for that algorithm, very impressive dear.”

Nico watched her younger self sadly. Then it dawned on her, this had been the moment she realized that Amy was always going to be more loved than her. Nico knew that Tina would never really care for Nico the way she cared for Amy.

This is what made Nico take the Staff, this is the moment that allowed Nico to know Tina wished it had been her, not Amy. 

“You're loved, you have someone in your life who loves you, and you love her, you know it, just focus on her, not them, never them, focus on Amy, she loves you, focus on Karolina, she does too, you know it, you know it!” Nico tried to give herself some emotional support but was cut off by the scene warping and spinning. 

Nico woke up in her room the alarm going off again. 

“No,” Nico pleaded, voice coarse as it shook, weak from everything. “No,” Nico watched as she grumpily got out of bed and left the room. 

“No...” Nico pleaded as she was dragged out of the room with her fourteen-year-old self. 

“No.”

 

* * *

 

“Say what you need to say,” Karolina spoke as soon as she entered the dining room. “I don't want to make Xavin look after Nico too much.” 

Alex stood across from the group, the majority of them sitting. He had called the house meeting. 

“I know, I won't be long.” Alex promised before looking to the rest of the group. 

“Look I know we're all stressed, and worried about Nico, but I think we need to start planning. Our parents are probably strategizing as we speak, we need to do the same.” Alex declared. 

“Really?” Gert asked, nose crinkled. 

“We had to do this now?” Karolina confirmed skeptically as her eyebrows raised with shocked and tired eyes.

“Look I'm not saying we make a plan right this minute, I mean we need to start thinking ahead,” Alex cleared up. “If we're being honest, the only reason we've made it this far-” Alex motioned his hand up to Karolina's room “-is out of commission, and even if she wakes up tomorrow, it's not like we can ask her to use spells all willy-nilly, or anything difficult,” Alex declared. 

“We'll figure it out,” Chase spoke up, believing the words he was saying. 

“Last time I was the one saying that, and I was ready to kill, but I don't have any blood on my hands, it ended up on Nico's.” Alex reminded, looking at Karolina, who also remembered what happened after everyone left with the whole AWOL situation. “We can't just say we're ready for something we're not, especially when we don't have our strongest player.”

“He's right,” Gert declared, looking between the others. “We can't just have Nico to fall back on, she needs to heal, to rest, we're on our own, no magic commands.” 

“Well then, we'll plan, we'll practise, we'll prepare for something to go wrong, but it can happen later, or you can count me out.” Karolina looked around. “I'm only focused on Nico right now, you can talk strategy to me when she's awake and I know she's okay.” Karolina looked at the others sympathetically, before turning and returning to the room she shared with her girlfriend. 

 

* * *

 

Nico panted, tired by the time she was forced to lay her eyes upon her dead sister again. 

The room swirled around her as everything mucked together again. She was curious as to what she'd have to watch this time. 

She was thankful when the room stopped and landed her in the Hostel, however, she felt a squeeze on her chest when she heard her own voice yell from the centre platform. 

“Camouflage!” 

This spell took everything out of her. She watched herself, full of worry. 

“Guys, guys help, please, I can't hold it!” Nico pleaded the group, motioning to a weakening Nico. 

“Karolina, please, you know, you know how this ends,” Nico begged, before realizing that, at the moment, she was the only one who knew what was going to happen. 

Nico shut up and watched herself deteriorate, especially after casting the “fortress” spell. Every time they tried to break in, it tore at Nico's skin, as if she were breaking apart. 

Nico had scolded herself for her agony previously, but as she listened to herself cry out, she felt that pain again, felt their attacks, felt the staff coaxing her to give in, not to give up the spell, but to lose herself in it, in the power. 

Then she felt herself pass out, seeing glimpses of what was happening until the dark magic took over. 

“Don't do it!” Nico yelled at herself, still holding onto the hope that maybe eventually she'd see it differently, where she was a hero, or where she wasn't a murderer. 

Nico herself felt dizzy as the memory-her collapsed into Karolina's arms. Nico relished the memory of Karolina's comfort. 

Nico wished that she could just stay in Karolina's arms, have that be it, stay there for eternity, but of course, it wasn't to be. 

The room spun and Nico landed in the room of white again. 

Then she listened to the alarm go off.

She would have to suffer that trauma for the umpteenth time in however long it had been.

And she did, feeling the agony just as clearly as before, numbness refusing to give her a break. 

Nico tried to support herself on the door frame, missing it and stumbling as the room shifted and transformed into the PRIDE office. 

“Oh no,” Nico muttered. As she watched herself walk in, calling for her parents. 

“Turn around, turn the fuck around! Either kill them or run, no in-between!” Nico yelled at herself, who couldn't hear anymore. 

“What's the fucking point!?” Nico screamed as she looked up, to something, to whatever was causing this, because she didn't know where else to turn. 

Nico watched as Tina walked out, and held her gut and gagged as she used the generator to scramble Nico. 

It really messed with her, and it made her sick to her stomach. 

“Fuck you.” Nico yelled at her mother, marching forward as her memory self said “flip”.

“Fuck. You.” Nico scolded coldly. 

Nico watched the fight play out, watched her lose, watched her parents hit her, and land assault after assault due to Nico's inability to fight both of them at once. 

“They aren't your parents, they're monsters, they never cared, they never will, just take them out!” Nico demanded herself, before she was knocked unconscious by Tina. 

The staff took its control and Nico watched as she shattered the glass and sent papers, desks, and her parents flying. 

Nico watched as she walked away, and her eyes grew wide as she saw blood on Robert's neck. 

An image she had repressed. 

And it was sick, because she _knew_. Somewhere deep down, after not seeing him for so long, Nico knew something had happened, that she had done something. That he was gone, that she killed him. 

“No, no no no, he-” Nico declared with a shaky voice. She hadn't seen him since that fight. “No, no I-I didn't, I didn't-” 

Tina was the one who didn't care, Robert was just extremely misguided, he cared in his own sickening way. “No...” Nico was being pulled away as the memory left the room. “No... no... Dad? Dad?” 

“NO!” Nico screamed, trying to tend to her father as she was pulled out of the scene, as the room spun, taking her parents away with it. 

Nico fell to the ground, on her hands and knees in her old bedroom, her eyes were sealed shut as she began to hyperventilate. 

“No, no, not again.” Nico begged as she listened to the alarm clock begin. 

She let out a scream, a deafening, heart shattering, broken, agonized scream of despair. 

She just... screamed.

 

* * *

 

Karolina shut the door gently and looked at Xavin and Nico, the latter had not moved and the prior was staring at the wall above Karolina's head. 

“Xavin, what-” Karolina turned and looked at the writing on the wall. 

She hadn't seen it before, she had been too focused on the area around the bed to notice, and no one else would look up there purposely. 

“Oh my God, Nico” Karolina had a furrowed brow, her eyes were wide and her mouth hung agape as she was looking at the word scrawled on the wall in black lipstick. 

“So you did not write that,” Xavin confirmed. 

“No, and... I don't know why she would either...” Karolina looked between the word “MONSTER” and Nico. “How long has that been up there?” Karolina asked in horror, eyes watering. 

Karolina was curious what wouldn't make her cry anymore. 

“Uhm, uh, Xavin, could you go get a bucket of water and some soap, we need to wash that off.” Karolina asked, pointing to the word shakily. 

Xavin nodded and left before Karolina wandered over to Nico's side. 

“Oh, Nico, why...” Karolina asked the seemingly peaceful girl. Karolina placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Karolina gave a gentle squeeze to Nico's good hand before Xavin returned. 

Karolina flew up with the sponge, cleaning the wall and occasionally handing the sponge back to Xavin to rinse. 

Eventually, the wall was clean, and the two aliens looked between themselves proudly. 

“Far better. Thank you Xavin, for everything.” Karolina hugged the alien gratefully before returning to her place by Nico's side. 

 

* * *

 

Nico's cheeks were stained with tears, and the exhaustion of the scenarios running through her head was finally getting to her.

Nico landed in the dig site, not the night Nico killed Jonah, but the moments that happened minutes ago. Nico watched the fight, she felt so small looking at the group fight, watching herself fade. 

Nico then came to the realization, that if her life was flashing before her eyes, it was almost over. 

Nico watched herself as she was overcome by the staff, as she expelled Jonah from Oscar Issac's body, as he grabbed her arm too tightly for comfort. Nico grabbed her left wrist as the pain hit her. 

She knew at that moment that it was broken, but the adrenaline and power must have clouded the pain originally. 

Nico watched as Karolina attacked her, as she pleaded with Karolina and told her it was okay. 

“No, don't let her! No, she'll hate herself the way you hate yourself, don't do this to her, this isn't on her, it's on you, don't do this!” Nico begged herself. 

“Stop her, please, you don't know what this will do to everyone! Please, you selfish bitch listen to yourself for once.” Nico yelled following her memory's movements as Karolina attacked her. 

“You'd rather die than hurt her! This will hurt her more than anything you could ever think of, so stop her!” Nico demanded before Karolina landed her final hit and Nico felt everything spin, she held a hand over her stomach and used the other to stop herself from landing on her face. 

She didn't see herself land, the world spun and Nico expected the black to follow, or for her to wake up, or anything. 

Anything other than what happened

Nico fell to her knees, breaking into angry and tired sobs as she listened to the alarm clock again, listened to Wizzy's voice again, watched her younger self drag herself out of bed, again.

Nico yelled over herself this time. 

“MOM!”  
“STOP THIS!”

She was utterly and completely done, death would be a warming embrace at this point. 

Nico was finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized the story might be longer than estimated, might be shorter, I don't know yet.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and hated it all the while. Next update will come when I finish my current chapter, whether that's in an hour, a day, or four. (Updates will be much more sporadic after the next 3-4 chapters are posted due to the fact I've only written that far and school is a bitch.)


	11. Not Crazy, Just A Lottle Unwell.

Karolina was curled up next to Nico, tired of the chair and aware she should try to sleep.

Even if she saw Nico every time she closed her eyes. 

Of course, she didn't see happiness or joy, no. She looked through her own eyes as she tried to kill Nico, as she succeeded. 

Every time, Karolina would open her eyes with a shaky breath, and stop herself from curling into Nico more. 

Sometime in the middle of the night, Karolina managed to doze off, and she was asleep when she felt something hitting her repeatedly. The alien awoke just to see Nico seizing again, and immediately sprung into action. 

“Nico,” Karolina coaxed sadly, turning the girl over so she wouldn't choke on her own saliva. “Nico, please,” Karolina pleaded, despite the fact she knew that it wasn't in Nico's control. 

Karolina hated it, hated that Nico was in such bad condition, hated that she was having seizures, hated that she wouldn't wake up. It killed Karolina to know she couldn't help Nico, and she was ready to take the girl to the hospital at this point. Karolina just wanted Nico to be okay, to wake up. 

She didn't know that that was all Nico wanted too. 

 

* * *

 

Nico watched herself freak out, watched herself sob, watched herself ask why Amy was dead. Nico stood, tears and mascara running down her cheeks as she breathed heavily, a weight on her chest as she watched the nightmare again.

The nightmare that she had lived through, and once was enough, let alone the repetition of seeing it again. 

She watched her fourteen-year-old-self collapse to the floor from Tina's spell and the wavy and dizzying swirling of the room commenced. 

“Oh, what the fuck else could there be!?” Nico yelled in frustration, realizing she was angry at her own brain, her own memory, angry at herself again.

“I watched me find my dead sister, I watched me kill, I watched me die, what could possibly be next!?” Nico yelled as the white swirl of the room turned into a dark mesh of colours as she finally found herself at the Pride offices. 

 

“No, I-I already saw this, I shouldn't- no.” Nico declared before the others walked in behind her. 

“Wait... wait what?” Nico didn't remember this, none of it. 

Then all their parents emerged, except the Deans. 

“Surrender, just give in and come home,” Geoffrey asked lowly, tone cold as he looked at his son. 

“We'll never give in, not to you,” Alex declared as Chase loaded the fistigons and Karolina began to glow. 

“Please Nico,” Robert asked softly, accent coming out a bit. Nico twirled her staff and shook her head. 

“We don't want to fight,” Karolina declared, realizing no one else would say it. “We just want you to come clean, confess to your crimes, and everyone you've dragged into it. We'll come home when you're all in prison.” Karolina spoke boldly, her confidence endearing both Nicos. Nico watched with a furrowed brow. This had never happened.

So was it a premonition? Something that was going to happen? 

And Nico was there, so was she going to live?

Nico watched the parents glance at each other, before focusing back on the kids. 

“We can't do that, and you all know it.” Nico sighed at Victor's words. “Now this doesn't have to get ugly, we will win, just come home.” Nico looked to the others. 

“Don't do it.” She warned the vision as the group gave approving nods. Nico knew something was going to go wrong in this picture, and she was not ready to watch another horror. “Don't you dare,” Nico told herself, right before she watched herself spin the staff and slam it on the ground. 

“Fall!” The other Nico yelled and a breeze carried the parents into the air before they were slammed back into the ground. 

Tina and Robert landed the most gracefully, martial arts training coming in handy. 

The Minorus charged towards their daughter, Robert marched right through the real Nico, who felt shivers down her spine at the oddity. “What the hell?” Nico asked as she backed away from the scene, and simply watched. 

The other Nico held up the Staff of One horizontally, pushing her parents back. 

The other parents began to start fighting with the other kids. Victor threw something at Karolina, who crumpled to the ground as it landed in front of her, releasing a frequency only she could hear. 

“Had similar effects on your father, I'm glad it works so well on you.” Victor declared before turning to an angry Chase and holding up a forearm. His watch turned into a shield just in time to absorb the fistigon blast. “Nice try kiddo.” Victor ordered coldly, lowering his arm with the still activated shield. 

Nico's eyes were glued on the suffering girl. But Karolina had to choke back a scream before catching the other Nico's attention. 

“Karolina!” Nico yelled out worriedly, and the witch pointed the staff towards her parents. 

“Back!” The Minorus slid across the ground before they were both pressed into the wall completely. Nico held the spell for a moment as she tried to find a short term spell to help Karolina, before coming up short. With a reluctant sigh, Nico broke the spell and made a B-line for Karolina. 

Nico crouched down beside Karolina, whose hands were pressed against her ears, and wrapped her and around her waist. 

“Sound barrier.” Nico ordered, kicking the device away as a somewhat transparent bubble formed around the two of them. Immediately, Karolina pulled her hands down with a tired sigh of relief. 

“Idiot,” Nico scolded herself. “Short circuit, break, lower octave, mute,” the real Nico continued to rapid fire spells that would have been more convenient. 

Then she watched herself and Karolina stand, Nico still holding the spell, following Karolina as the alien sent beams of light towards the parents she could hit. 

Nico was too focused on the teens, on her friends, she was snapped out of her observation by a loud and echoing gunshot. Nico turned towards the source of the sound, Catherine Wilder and her pistol. 

Then Nico turned to the target and her eyes bulged out of her head. Karolina was no longer glowing, except for where the source of the bullet wound was. 

“No.” Nico begged in horror. 

“She'd be our downfall, and she's not one of our own.”

“NO!” Nico screamed as Karolina fell into the arms of the Nico the others saw, the physical Nico. 

Her eyes were wide and she began to panic, watching Karolina bleed out in front of her. 

Nico sprinted across the room, falling to her knees at Karolina's side, inches away from her other self. 

“Do something!” They both begged the staff at the same time. 

“Karolina, Karolina, no, no, I-I, don't leave me, fight.” Nico begged as the other her continued to cry and yell at the staff. 

“It's okay,” Karolina murmmered to the Nico above her. “You'll be okay,” Karolina repeated. 

“Not without you...” The Nicos countered together. 

Karolina's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she tried to say “I love you”. The Nico holding Karolina sobbed while Nico herself took a shaky breath, eyes scanning the body. 

“No, no no no no no, no, Karolina!” Nico yelled at the blonde, hoping noise would break the fourth wall and awaken the love of her life. 

“KAROLINA!” Nico screamed desperately as the blonde was pulled away from her, the scene warped and shifted and spun until Nico was back in her bedroom. 

“For fuck's sake!” Nico screamed as tears streamed down her face. 

“Wake up.” Nico ordered, as her past self pulled herself out of bed. 

“Wake up!” Nico yelled as she was dragged through the hall, as she opened Amy's door. 

“WAKE UP!!!” Nico shrieked in despair and fury. 

 

* * *

 

Karolina was carrying a now limp Nico in her arms.

“I NEED A DRIVER!” Karolina yelled from right in front of the garage. 

“What's wrong?” Alex asked, putting his glasses on. As soon as he saw Nico, pale and limp, sweaty, and covered in drool, his own complexion paled and his eyes widened. “It happened again?” Karolina nodded shortly. 

“Longer, too. A lot longer.” 

“One second, get her in the car, I-I'll drive,” Alex said, more concerned for Nico's health than he was afraid of being found at the hospital. Karolina ran into the garage, and struggled to get Nico into the back of the Rolls, when Nico was in, Karolina rushed to the other side and got in so Nico's head was resting on her lap. Alex rushed out to the garage as soon as he finished writing a note for the others. 

“Nico, you're gonna be okay, we'll figure out what's wrong, you'll be okay.” Karolina placed a kiss on the girl's forehead as Alex opened the garage door quickly. “I love you.” Karolina whispered gently as Alex rushed into the car, slamming the door and starting the engine. 

Alex had just hit the gas when Xavin jumped in front of the car, slamming their hands on the hood. 

“I will come for protection.” Xavin declared as they entered the vehicle. 

Alex sighed before he sped out of the garage in a hurry, they'd be at the hospital soon.

After they got off the mountain, away from the desert, Nico began to shake and spasm again. 

“Alex, hurry up!” Karolina begged, turning over the girl on her side, not knowing what else to do. 

Nico continued to seize and Karolina's horror grew, she prayed it wouldn't last as long as the other one. 

She knew seizures could result in death, or brain damage, Karolina hoped for neither, no matter how slim the chances were. 

All Karolina wanted was for Nico to be okay. To be free of harm. 

She wanted the universe to be kinder to them.

But it didn't seem like it was in the cards. 

 

* * *

 

Nico had watched Chase and Gert die after she was free from Amy's discovery. 

Then it was Molly. 

Then it was Alex. 

And she was brought back to the day she found Amy's body after each time. 

She was losing her mind, far too quickly for her liking. 

It wasn't memories anymore, good or bad, it was just nightmares, one after another with the worst day of her life in between each new hell. 

Nico stayed in the hallway during the current cycle, far too shaken by everything to see her sister's dead body again, feeling that anguish repeatedly was enough. 

When the room spun she fell to her knees, sobbing silently. 

She didn't even realize that she was in the Hostel.

“Really, Nico?” It was Karolina's voice. Nico gathered herself enough to look at the new nightmare she was going to be forced to observe. 

Except it was only a scornful Karolina, another Nico wasn't anywhere in sight, only the real her, the one on her knees, the one Karolina was glaring at in disgust and disbelief. 

“I expected you to be dramatic, not to completely fall apart before I even leave the room.” Karolina scolded. 

“What... what are you talking about?” Nico asked, standing up shakily, emotionally exhausted. “A-am I awake?” Nico felt her arms and stomach.

“You can't act like this is new, I thought you were _smart_ , Nico.” Karolina taunted, coming closer to Nico. 

“But clearly, you don't understand yet. You are a monster.” Karolina informed coldly, spitting out the phrase with only a fire behind her eyes, no love to be seen. “You're a murderer, and that staff isn't the cause of all your issues, it just brings them to light!” Karolina yelled out, getting heated as she told Nico how she truly felt. 

“Karolina, I don't know what's going on, please,” Nico pleaded. 

“I'll tell you what's going on,” Karolina scowled at the goth, inches away. 

“I. Never. Loved. You.” Karolina looked Nico up and down as the words broke her heart. 

“No, no that's not true, you know it's not true,” Nico begged in horror. Karolina was a rock in a sea of everlasting change, and Nico adored the woman more than anything. 

“Get over yourself,” Karolina backed away, Nico thought the blonde was going to leave without another word, before she turned and spat on a still stunned Nico's face. 

“Karolina?” The blonde disappeared and the room began to churn with Nico's stomach. “K-Karolina?” 

Nico fell onto the floor in the fetal position, shaking as she wound up back in her room. 

The tears wouldn't stop as the alarm began. The sound killing Nico inside as she realized she was still trapped in her personal hell. 

Nico watched herself stumble out of bed and she was pulled to her feet as Nico left the room, forced to follow as if she was on a leach. 

“ _I JUST WANT THIS TO BE OVER_!” Nico shrieked, falling to her knees on Amy's floor.

But the memory continued to play out as Nico sobbed and screamed, not caring anymore.

 

* * *

 

Xavin carried Nico this time, due to their ability to create muscle, Karolina and Alex rushed in ahead. 

“We need help, our friend is sick, she keeps having seizures, she's been passed out for ages, we don't know what's wrong,” Alex took charge due to Karolina's shock. 

“Please help her,” Karolina begged as Xavin entered, Nico in their arms. The lady at the counter turned on the intercom speaker. 

“Gurney and medical assistance in waiting room ER entrance.” She repeated it while another lady pointed over to a door right around the desk, 

“Right through there, just wait a moment,” Very shortly after, two nurses had a gurney ready, and a doctor was with them. 

“So what's the emergency?” The doctor asked as Nico was wheeled into a stall, everyone else following. 

“She's been having seizures, a lot, just out of nowhere,” Karolina answered. 

“I assume the bruises and the splint are from an altercation, and that she hasn't seen any medical assistance.” 

“We were taught not to trust hospitals, and we can't necessarily afford it either.” Alex declared. 

“How long has she been unconscious?” The doctor asked, checking her heartbeat to find it racing.

“A long time,” Karolina admitted. 

“How long?” The doctor asked again.

“Almost a week...” Karolina explained and the doctor looked up in horror. 

“That's enough-” He shook his head in disbelief. “How long have the seizures been going on?” The doctor asked.

“First one was yesterday, then two in the last hour. She's not epileptic.” 

“You should have brought her in days ago.” The doctor scolded, before turning to a nurse. “Set up a CT scan, an MRI, and get a room set up.” That nurse went running as the other hooked up an IV into Nico's arm before clamping the heartbeat monitor to Nico's finger. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Karolina asked hopefully. 

“I'm not sure, seizures can cause brain damage and in bad cases, death. My current goal is to get her arm set, figure out the cause of these sudden seizures, and make sure nothing else happens to this girl.” The doctor informed. “But I suggest you call her family.” 

“We are her family.” Alex said weakly as he looked between Karolina and Xavin, then back to Nico.

“Funny, I wasn't aware the Minorus were big on adoption of their co-workers' children.”

“Code Blue in ICU, Doctor Simons. You are needed in the OR, Doctor Simons. Code Blue in ICU moving to OR.” The intercoms came on, and immediately a man was wheeled past, and Karolina almost swore it was Robert Minoru. Though it was likely because Nico was not silent when it came to complaining about how horrible a family doctor Simons was. 

The doctor continued to ask questions and to check on Nico. 

Karolina just wanted something to be done. 

“Alright, thank you, please go out to the waiting room now, I will let you know when there is any news, or when you can see her. 

 

* * *

 

Nico groaned as she was pulled to her feet by some external force. 

Nico's breathing was shaky, but her body was stiff. She was completely aware, but didn't truly feel in control.

Like when the Staff of One would take over. 

Then Nico saw Karolina. She was terrified. “Nico, Nico please,” Karolina begged, hands glowing.

“It's me, they're gone, you're safe, we're safe,” Karolina's hands became brighter as she scrambled around, not wanting to hurt Nico but not ready for Nico to hurt her either. 

“ _I'd never hurt you,_ ” Nico tried to say, but her mouth didn't open, she just sauntered towards Karolina grimly. 

“I-I'm sorry.” Karolina informed weakly, her voice shaky as reluctant tears fell down her cheeks. 

“ _Why?_ ” Nico asked in her head, her silent question was answered when Karolina got to her feet and began to send blasts at Nico. 

“Reflect!” Her voice was loud, and echoed within the word itself. 

Nico spun the staff around her body and effectively deflected each beam of light, Karolina continued to fire at Nico sadly as the witch caused every shot to rebound and hit a piece of the building, causing it to shake. 

“Nico, please, come back to me, please.” Karolina begged. Nico simply continued to deflect the blasts as Karolina backed away in terror. “ _Nico,_ ” Karolina pleaded finally.

Nico aimed the staff at Karolina with a towering smirk, despite her size, Karolina felt like the small one in this instance. 

“Put out.” Nico spoke coldly, words still echoing within themselves. Karolina immediately stopped glowing. The woman tried to fire at Nico, but it was futile. Nico spun the staff decoratively and intimidatingly. She jammed the staff into the ground and used it to launch herself upwards, spinning gracefully to close the distance between herself and the terrified Karolina. 

Nico landed, lodging the staff through Karolina's heart.

“I-I love you,” Karolina muttered weakly, before sliding down the staff before popping off the end. 

“NO!” This time, she was able to say it, able to speak. 

She dropped the staff and tried to stop the bleeding despite it being too late. 

Karolina's blood was on her hands, as well as so many others. “No, it's not, no, no, Karolina!” Nico begged in horror. 

She was a monster, a murderer. The staff turned her into everything she hated, everything they were fighting against.

She killed Karolina, and that sight would scar her for eternity, and it would kill her in due time.

Nico sobbed over her girlfriend's, her _victim's_ , corpse.

Then Karolina was pulled from her arms, and shortly after, Nico was kneeling in her bedroom, trying to hold something that wasn't there.

Her eyes were wide, staring down to were Karolina should have been, Nico's hands were clean, but they still shook and she still saw the red that they were stained with. “No...” Her lip quivered and her shaking hands fell to her lap.

“No, I didn't,” Nico began to hyperventilate again, wanting to break the alarm clock as her eyes darkened.

None of it was real, but Nico felt all of it as if it were.

She was trapped in an endless cycle of horror, and Nico was finally broken, finally suffered enough to look up, tears in her eyes as she continued to shake.

“I want to go back to the darkness, just let me rest... Let it be over.” Nico begged. “Please, just let it be over.”

 

* * *

 

Monte was in the SmartHouse, looking over a draft of the design Jonah's brother had given her. 

Then she was distracted by the thought of the Runaways.

She knew it was so they could leave this planet, to go home, but what was so bad about Earth? Especially if they were to all find empty hosts, ones who wouldn't fight back. 

So much distress over something so minor. Yes, she was young, but Earth was intriguing, not horrible. What would be so bad about it if they were all together?

She was irritated with Tina, if they spent their time building a device to transfer their energy into an empty host rather than the common trade that commenced when they needed to change hosts. 

Nothing needed to die over this, but that was the method they were choosing. 

Monte was finished listening, being obedient, she had never been good at obedience before, so why start so late in life?

She wrote a simple note, and then, once she was finished, shut her eyes, when the eyes opened again, Tina was the one seeing through them.

She picked up the piece of paper, eyes wide as she read the information, horrified at the explanation.

“Monte?” Tina asked, looking around, not sure which side of her brain to scan.

_Finally! I've been so bored! Well, I still am, but your brain is very interesting, can't wait to see what it will be like now that we can interact._

“You're... this is insane,” Tina commented before turning to her office door to see Robert.

“Tina, are you alright? Have you found anything?” He asked.

“No, no I'm fine.” Tina declared. “I could use something to eat though,” Tina asked. Robert nodded and left before Tina began thinking over multiple different scenarios.

 _Oh, dear... I am_ not _the most interesting thing in your head._

“What are you talking about? And how do I know this is real?”

_Loss of time, new designs you had no clue about them, the blueprint of the alien ship on your desk, I could go on._

“I-I need to tell Robert and the others, they need to know.” 

_You can't tell the others, they may not be able to take it, I just wanted to spice things up a bit, my relatives would take full control if they were able._

“But I should explain my odd behaviour to Robert, an explanation.” 

_Tina,_

The phone began to ring, interrupting the alien teen.

Tina picked it up after she saw it was from the hospital.

“Tina Minoru speaking.” The woman declared. 

“Mrs. Minoru, this is Dr. Simons speaking, I'm sorry I have to say this but,” The doctor paused and sighed. 

_I was about to warn you._

“I'm sorry to tell you this, but... it's your husband,” The doctor paused again, scared the woman would reach through the phone and murder him after being told. 

“Oh, spit it out already!” Tina demanded.

“Robert is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't finished the later chap. yet but I didn't want to put it off anymore.
> 
> Hope it was good-ish, or horrid. Either way works. 
> 
> Also, I have to credit my friend for the word "lottle"  
> And if anyone has any ideas as to how I could edit the story summary to better incorporate the whole story, that'd be great and I'd give credit.
> 
> Edit: After working on the new chapter for hours and getting some really great stuff down, I lost all the new progress and am awaiting death


	12. Keep My Head Above Water

Tina was in the car and driving faster than anything in the realm of what was safe.

She went around any traffic and if not for her hawk-like reflexes and desperation, she would have caused several car accidents. With a large turn of the wheel, Tina skidded into the closest parking spot near the entrance and exited the car regally. 

She waltzed into the hospital, her graceful and composed demeanour the polar opposite of how she drove to the facility. 

“Where is Doctor Simons?” Tina asked the front counter.

“He should be just down the hall,” As soon as she was given the information, Tina marched off, past emergency and the elevators, past the MRI room and more, to where Dr. Simons stood in front of the morgue. 

“Hello, Mrs. Minoru, I'm extremely sorry for your loss.”

Tina was more concerned by the fact she believed Robert had been with her all along.

“Are you positive?” Tina asked simply and the Doctor lowered his head, opening the door. 

Robert was pale and on the metal table for the Deiner to do his handy work with the body. “What happened?” Tina asked softly, walking into the room and scanning her eyes over her deceased husband. 

“As you're aware, you brought him in with quite a severe neck wound, and we did our best to remove the glass and keep him stable. We were scheduling a time to remove the glass that broke near the spinal cord,” The Doctor paused. “The glass shifted, and lodged into the spine, causing him to begin to crash.” The Doctor ensured Tina was listening. 

“After that, it was a downward spiral, we did our best but even if we had revived him, it is likely he would have had severe brain damage. He's at peace now, you can take comfort in that.”

“If there is an afterlife, he is burning in hell, we all will.” Tina declared, hand on Robert's. “Thank you for informing me, Doctor, I'll make arrangements for his burial, and I'll pay you for his storage until then.” Tina left the morgue without another word.

Tina walked down the hall, all the noise seemed underwater. 

_I'm sorry, I was going to tell you he wasn't real but the call came before I had the chance._

“Shut up,” Tina muttered out, dedicated to sustain her composure, her stony facade. She refused to allow herself to go crazy. 

Tina was about to walk into the wall, but instead laid her hand against it as she looked down, breathing deeply. She sighed weakly, trying to when she heard her name being called, a million miles away.

“Tina, Mrs. Minoru? Mrs. Minoru?”

“What?” Tina spat out weakly, like venom, turning her head to the side to see a doctor, trying to get her attention. Everything seemed to fast forward as she realized she was about to be in the midst of a conversation. Nothing seemed sunken anymore, and she was able to be fully present again.

“I wasn't aware that you were contacted,” They said. 

“Yes, I'm my husband's next of kin, of course I was contacted.” 

“Oh, I-I'm not talking about Robert, Mrs. Minoru, I meant Nico.”

“Nico?” 

_Weren't her friends adamant about_ not _bringing her to the hospital?_

“Yes, Nico was brought in about half an hour ago, by some friends, I would have thought you knew.” The doctor informed. “I'll be taking care of her due to Dr. Simons increasingly busy schedule.”

“Well he just lost a patient if that's of any concern,” Tina muttered, dropping her hand from the wall and standing straight. 

“Oh, well, Nico is having some tests done, I need to get back to her at the moment, but I believe her friends are in the waiting room, they know just as much as I do right now.” Tina squinted, she hadn't even noticed the teens. 

“Thank you, make sure she is given the best care possible,” Tina ordered, before wandering out to the waiting room. 

“Karolina,” Tina called out upon seeing the blonde, sitting with her hands gripping her hair as she was hunched over in the chair, elbows on her knees. The blonde dropped her hands and looked up. 

_Hey, the half-blood._

“What are you doing here?” Alex spat out as Xavin came over from the vending machine, standing straight, prepared for any possible attacks. 

“U-Uh, Robert... I was here for Robert, another doctor caught me on my way out, informed me that Nico was here as well.” Tina explained. “Where is the rest of your Goonies?” Tina asked slyly, trying to cover up the shock and immense emotion.

“Probably still asleep.” Xavin declared, and Alex looked extremely combatful.

“I don't want to fight right now, I just want to know what's wrong with my daughter.” Tina declared. 

“Uh, she-she hasn't woken up since you brought her back, we thought her body was healing but then she started having seizures, we don't know what's wrong with her,” Karolina explained weakly. 

“Seizures?” Tina's question earned a nod of confirmation from the three. “The staff shouldn't... are you sure?” Tina racked her brain. 

“The staff, it isn't necessarily as scientific as I try to make it out to be.”

“Magic is real too, what a shocker!” Alex muttered out in faux surprise. 

“It is science, it is, just not entirely. With everything it is able to do, it would be impossible for it to simply be science. It draws from your essence, and when your essence is not enough... I don't know where it gains the extra power, but clearly, it is impacting Nico negatively.” 

“Why didn't this ever happen to you?” Alex asked simply.

“I'm far older, and I had the Staff for far longer than she has, and I did not use it often. The spells were never very difficult either.” Tina paused. “I don't know what the staff is doing to her, or what is happening with the seizures, but she should have woken up days ago. She should be alright, she needs to alright.” Tina declared.

“We're waiting for tests and stuff, and the others should show up soon,” Alex explained, hoping it would be of some comfort. 

“I don't plan on calling your parents, by the way. All I want is for at least one relative to survive today.” Tina informed. Karolina paused at the comment, the reality of the situation dawning on her.

“Tina, where's Robert?” 

“In the morgue, you can go see him if you'd like,” Tina spoke coldly, still in denial to some extent, and Karolina and Alex looked to each other with wide and shocked eyes. 

“What happened?” The boy asked in horror. 

“We fought against Nico the day we all tried to get you back, Nico fell unconscious, before... scales began to emerge from behind her eyes, she cast a spell that broke the glass walls. Robert was unfortunate enough to earn a wound to the neck, he was fine, in recovery, but there complications.” Tina informed. 

“I-I'm so sorry,” Karolina told the older woman, telling the truth. Nico would be terrified when she found out, would feel such misplaced guilt, and it made Karolina sad. 

_She is sooo sympathetic, she'd be an annoying life-long sister, so perfect, so pretty, so impossible to beat._

“Oh God...” Tina muttered out as she listened to Monte's voice. “Karolina, we need to speak, in private.”

 

* * *

 

Nico watched the group die repeatedly, then Amy. She was forced to observe the group's despair over Gert as she bled out, then Nico was brought back to Amy. She watched Molly try to be a hero, and die because of it, then back to Amy. She watched as Victor incinerated Chase with the fistigons, then she saw her dead sister again. Karolina chose to go with Jonah, just for the alien to slit her throat as the ship flew off, a final “fuck you all” before Nico was brought back to her fucking bedroom _again_. She watched as Alex was punched full of bullet holes as he tried to talk down a gang member. Alex's body fell over Nico before it disappeared and Nico wound up listening to that _fucking alarm clock, **again**._

Nico rose from the floor, she had the staff of one in her hand and she was surrounded by a force field that was being attacked repeatedly by her friends. They were in the woods and Nico was extremely confused. 

Chase kept firing the fistigons in horror, Karolina was attacking from above, Alex fired bullet after bullet, Molly was chucking boulders, and Gert and Old Lace were prepared to attack if Nico did the same. 

“AWAY!” Nico shrieked, sending everyone flying backwards. Karolina wound up in a tree. 

_No, not again, I won't hurt them, I won't, no!_ Nico tried to fight herself, but it was futile.

“You are all pathetic,” Nico's voice was chilling, laced with venom despite sounding like her own.

Nico aimed the staff at Chase. “Heart attack.” Nico ordered, and Chase fell to his knees as he clawed at his chest, Gert was about to help him when Nico pointed the staff at the purple-haired girl. “Climb that tree, then jump from the top, head first,” Nico smiled before the dinosaur went to eat the goth. 

“Fossil!” Nico watched as the dinosaur turned to stone, crumbling to pieces afterwards.

“Gert, no!” Molly used her powers to hold Gert back from following the staff's will. “Molly,” Nico spoke with a chill, and the girl turned to her, under Nico's control. “Use your powers, and smash a big fat rock on your skull,” Nico demanded and Molly went to follow the demand and Gert did the same, climbing into the branches. 

“Nico, call them off, don't make me do this,” Alex pleaded, and Nico turned slowly and huffed out a chuckle. 

“You don't have the guts,” Then Nico smiled and pointed the staff. “Turn it on yourself, and pull the trigger.” Nico ordered coldly. 

Nico turned watched the speed of Gert's falling figure, Alex's gun went off and Gert went 'splat' moments after. The witch began to laugh lowly at the chaos she had caused.

Karolina yelled out as she emerged from the tree, finally untangling herself. 

The blonde fell to the ground, letting out a sob as she saw everyone's broken forms, Chase's petrified face, Molly's bashed in skull, Alex's half missing skull and splattered brains, Gert's flat and excessively bleeding appearance, the rocks surrounding her that used to be Old Lace. 

“No, no! You monster!” Nico looked at Karolina numbly. “You've... you're too far gone Nico, you're not the girl I used to love, not anymore,” Karolina muttered out, hurt and horrified. 

“Oh, boo-hoo.” Nico pointed the staff at Karolina. “Disintegrate.” Karolina looked at Nico with wide eyes, before looking at her hands, which were turning into glitter as her body slowly disappeared. 

“Nico,” Karolina muttered out, before all that was left was light, floating in the sky like snow. 

Nico felt herself regain control and she looked around at what she had done. “No,”

“Alex?” Nico turned to the boy in hope, before looking to the others. “Chase?” Nico began to hyperventilate as she felt increasingly dizzy. “Molly? Gert?” Nico's eyes were wide as tears streamed down her face. 

“Karolina!? Karolina!?” Nico looked at the light surrounding the dark forest, and she desperately clawed to grab at it, to put it back together to fit back into Karolina. “Karolina!” Nico begged as she tried to grab the light, but it simply rose, away from Nico, into the sky to join the stars. 

“No, NO!” Nico cried out, part of her wondered if she was awake now, that the entire time she had been trapped in her mind while the Staff controlled her body, that she had been terrorizing her friends and she snapped out of it just in time to see herself kill them all. “ _NO_!”

Then, Nico watched the world spin, and didn't know if her laugh was from relief or horror. 

Because she was still trapped, still going through the cycle of hell. 

She shook, this being one of the most horrifying scenes of them all, then she heard the alarm begin. 

And she wondered how long eternity really was.

 

* * *

 

“So, you know?” Karolina asked quietly, glancing around to make sure they were still alone. 

“Yes, I believe your sister and I... Monte and I are seemingly sharing a conscious.” 

_One way to find out for sure._ Tina nodded and shut her eyes. 

“What's going on?” Karolina asked at Tina's sudden shutdown. Tina opened her eyes and shook a bit. 

“Hi, little blonde.” Tina raised her eyebrows twice, and Karolina's jaw dropped realizing she was not talking to Tina Minoru anymore. The woman stretched and cracked her neck. 

“H-hi, Monte.”

“Oh, okay, while I'm out, this body needs some garbage in it, asap.”

“So you're not working with Jonah anymore?” Karolina asked. 

“I'm on team stick around.” Monte clarified. 

_Hopefully in another vessel? Because being a prisoner in one's own mind is quite unpleasurable._

“Alright, alright.” Monte muttered out. 

“I dislike that very much,” Tina spoke out this time. 

“Ditto.” Karolina determined. 

“Okay, so I'm not losing time anymore, but the other alien vessels, they still must be so confused, the others... who are the other hosts?”

 _Stacy is my mom, Victor is my uncle, who knows about my brother._  
“Stacy is inhabited by Jonah's wife, Victor by my uncle, you're Monte, and the nephews and my brother are up in the air.”

Tina sighed, shaking her head weakly. 

“They need to know.” Karolina nodded in agreement. 

_I already told you, they'll go insane._

“And they will, we'll figure something out, we have to.” 

_They are nowhere near as nice as I am._

“Well, then we're all screwed.” Tina muttered out as she and Karolina returned inside. 

 

* * *

 

Nico had begun to fall apart within her mind.

She thought that at least seeing Amy would get easier, but it didn't, it still hurt like hell and all that had changed was the fact that Nico could now remember every single detail. 

She took twelve steps to Amy's door from her own.  
The hellish alarm clock rang exactly twenty-four times before Nico found Amy.  
Tina took fourteen seconds to get to Amy's room from her office. 

It didn't make it easier.  
But one hundred times worse.

Nico was still trapped in the cycle, but thankfully she had once again become an onlooker, rather than trapped in her own mind. 

She watched herself sob after Karolina cheated on her with Xavin, she watched herself get kicked out of the Hostel by a united front. Nico watched the group die, not by her hand but it still hurt like hell to watch helplessly. 

Nico had just watched Molly be shot, Gert's grief and horror, her own sad attempts to stop the bleeding, Karolina comforting the girl as she left the world they knew, Chase's trying to cauterize the wound without hurting her, Alex running off to catch the assailant. Molly faded, figuratively and literally, then it was Gert and Chase, then Karolina disappeared and the room began to turn and spin and warp. Eventually, she was taken back to her old bedroom. 

She stood next to the door, so tired, but aware that some force would drag her to follow her fourteen-year-old self if she didn't go compliantly. 

She followed herself down the hall, and silently prayed that this time it would be different, that Amy would be sitting on her bed with her earbuds in while on her computer. 

Of course, it wasn't meant to be.

Amy still laid flat on her bed, lips blue, skin paled five shades, too serene for sleep and still irritatingly perfect. 

Nico's eyes were red from crying, and they stung too. And despite having watched this happen over ten times, it still pulled her heart apart, the despair still brought her to tears.

She wondered what would happen if she just gave in, if she just let what happens happen, if she accepted the terror that would take place. What would happen if she let it play out, if she stopped trying to interfere, stopped trying to change the outcome. 

She wasn't willing to do it, but it didn't change the fact that she was curious. 

Nico waited as the scene changed and morphed into the dig site, back when it was still the dig site. 

They were all there, Runaways across from the parents, and Jonah was still in his original host. 

“You can't stop this,” Jonah warned the group. “It's happening, and we'll make sure it does, by any means necessary.”

“Well, we're sure as hell going to try. You don't just to get away with this, none of you!” Alex yelled out, before looking to Nico. 

Nico watched herself spin the staff around her body before slamming the staff against the ground. “DOWN!” Nico yelled out, the parents were immediately dropped flat to the ground and Jonah was brought to his knees. It was clear the alien was being forced down, but he was using his will to stay upright. 

“Go, turn off the machinery!” Nico watched herself struggle and then Alex and Molly ran past their parents. 

Just as Alex got through, Jonah turned his palm out, and the next thing Nico knew, she felt an intense pain in her chest as she watched herself be shot backwards unexpectedly. 

Karolina rushed over and caught the witch, but the spell had been broken due to Nico's inability to hold on to the staff. Most of the other parents ran off after Alex and Molly, but Tina, Jonah and Victor remained.

Karolina got Nico to the ground, but before Nico could call the staff to her, it was in Tina's hands. 

Chase was going to shoot the woman with the fistigons, but Tina held up the staff in his direction. 

“Break.” The fistigons began to sputter and Chase screamed as both his forearms snapped and began to point out at an uncomfortable angle. 

“Chase!” Gert ran to the agonized boy as Old Lace growled and charged at the parents. 

“Scramble.” Tina ordered the animal, who shrieked out and ran off in hopes of getting away from the new sound. Gert was hunched over Chase, screaming as she held onto the sides of her head, trying to cover her ears to stop the sound. 

Nico watched anxiously at the scene play out. 

“MOM!” Nico yelled, rushing forward, ready to fight. 

“Hold.” Tina aimed the staff at Nico before pointing it to the side of a truck. Like a magnet, Nico flew into the truck, glued to the side. 

“You can't do this! It's going to destroy everything!” Nico pleaded as the real Nico shifted worriedly, not ready for what she was about to watch. 

Karolina shot a blast towards Tina, but Jonah effectively set it off route. 

Karolina was the only person left in combat, and she was not holding well. 

Jonah and Karolina continued to face off, and both Nico's snapped their head to the maze of construction equipment as they heard three gunshots ring out. 

Nico struggled from where she was glued to the truck, and Karolina got distracted, the second she did, Nico saw Victor make his first move.

“NO!” Nico yelled and she took a reluctant step forward, despite being able to do nothing. 

Nico was still looking off to where the gunshots had come from, when a fourth and far closer shot echoed through the night sky. The real Nico sat between Gert and Chase and Karolina, who was now on her back, sputtering out blood from a bullet wound to her chest.

Eventually, Karolina stopped moving, and both Nicos were furious and terrified. 

Gert was still incapacitated due to what Old Lace was hearing, but Chase got up despite his arms. He ran towards the three parents and Jonah turned to the boy and sent a beam of light at Chase until the boy was on his knees in even more agony, and then until he was unmoving on the cement.

“I don't like her screaming.” Victor declared before aiming and shooting his gun, Gert's screaming stopped as she fell fully to the ground. They could hear a yelp from somewhere nearby and they knew Old Lace had fallen too. 

“No, no, NO!” Nico yelled, and in her fury, she ripped her arm off of the side of the container, holding her hand out and beckoning the staff. It began to shake and it's light began to sputter as Nico's will broke the spell. 

Nico fell to the ground and grabbed the staff as it flew into Nico's hands from Tina's. 

“BURN!” Nico yelled at the three, nothing taking over, just her acting on her anguish. 

Jonah managed to get out of the way as Tina and Victor simply burst into flames, turning to ash instantly. 

The other parents were unfortunate to return to the scene, Molly was being carried in a distraught Dale's arms while Geoffrey solemnly carried his son. 

“MELT!” Nico screamed at them, and each of the parents began to liquefy, Molly and Alex's bodies fell to the ground as Nico watched herself turn each adult in front of her into a puddle. 

Nico saw a glow from behind her and Nico spun around in time to deflect Jonah's attack with the staff. 

“DESTROY!” Nico held the spell as Jonah tried to retaliate and the other Nico rushed in front of herself. 

“Don't, it's not worth it, it won't work, he'll just come back, imprison him, make sure he never sees the light of day again, just don't lose him again, he'll just go back to ruining everything! You can't let him loose!” Nico pleaded with herself, but Jonah began to bubble and crumble apart, grabbing himself as he tried to free himself of the excruciating pain.

Soon, Jonah burst apart, and Nico was alone, the last one standing. The girl was exhausted from the straining spells she had just cast.

The girl circled around herself in horror, looking at the death and the destruction as her posture slumped. The Nicos stood in front of each other, and for a split second, Nico looked herself in the eye, and was curious if the imaginary her could see her too. 

But instead of speaking, both Nicos fell to their knees, shoulders slumped forward, head bowed down as they both began to sob. 

When Nico looked up again, she watched herself fade and stretch until she was pulled into the spinning of the scene, watching it morph and swirl. 

Nico's head fell again as she let out another sob, the sound of the alarm clock signalling that she was back in her room.

 

* * *

 

The others did not come in silently. 

They almost ran right past the waiting room when Molly caught a glimpse of Karolina's blonde braid and Alex's tall hair. 

“Karolina!” The younger latina rushed over, Gert and Chase scrambling behind her. The younger girl hugged Karolina tightly, crushing the air out of her. 

“What happened? It's not safe,” Molly spoke up, looking at Karolina with worried eyes. 

“I know, but Nico got worse, I was scared, we had to.” 

“It doesn't change the fact that we shouldn't be here, we're ''missing'' children, if someone recognizes us they'll call our parents.” Chase informed as he steadied down, Leslie walking in through the doors calmly. 

“It's been dealt with.” The voice came from the woman sitting in the chair, her form had been covered by where Karolina and Alex had been standing, but the others saw her when she spoke.

“What is _she_ doing here?” Gert asked. 

“She was already here, we're on the same side... at least for now.” Karolina informed the group, ready to stop Molly from ripping Tina's head off. 

“Are you sure?” Leslie asked as the two parents stared at each other. 

_She's pregnant._ Monte commented within Tina's head. _The Magistrate would be pleased by this information._

 _Don't you dare._ Tina shot back.

“All I care about right now is my daughter surviving, I informed everyone that they are not to call the other members of Pride, since I am here and handling the situation. You're safe for now.” Tina assured. 

“Have the doctors told you anything yet?” Leslie asked as Molly and Gert sat down. 

“No, Xavin just shifted into a doctor and is going to go see if they can get access to Nico's files and test results,” Karolina explained as Alex sighed and leaned against the wall.

“Then we wait until we know what's going on, until she's alright,” Leslie assured. 

The group sat in silence, Karolina pacing the length of the room with her arms folded across her chest, Tina's foot was tapping from withing her heel, and Alex kept coming and going to get water. 

Karolina felt butterflies in her stomach, and a lump in her throat. She needed to know what was wrong with Nico, but she was also terrified of what the doctor might say when he comes out again. 

“The tests came back, it doesn't look good.”  
“She's extremely ill, say goodbye while you can,”  
“The seizures caused damage to her brain, we can keep her comfortable, but that's about all.”  
“She has entered a coma, we're not sure when she'll wake up. _If_ she wakes up.”  
“I'm sorry to say, but she had another seizure, we were unable to stop it, she's gone.”  
“I'm sorry to say this, but Nico is dead.”

Each possibility worse than the one before, her nerves causing her hands to shake and make it feel as though she hadn't eaten in weeks. She felt dizzy with worry and the fear that was ripping her up wasn't easing off. Probably because Karolina knew that if anything happened to Nico, it would be her fault.

Nico wouldn't be like this if Karolina hadn't killed her, if Karolina had come to her senses beforehand. 

If Nico had fought back, had killed Karolina instead.

Karolina knew it wasn't the solution, but the thought wouldn't leave the back of her mind.

 

 

* * *

 

Nico had come to the decision that the worst part of it all was the fact she couldn't do anything.

She couldn't interfere, she couldn't lash out, all she could do was cry and scream and curl into herself. 

She hated it, she wanted to stop the nightmare, make everything go away, she wanted to act on her fury and despair, not just watch as she was suscepted to more tragedy. 

But, she couldn't, so she watched helplessly, watched her friends die, watch her be left alone, watched herself kill, she watched.

This time, after she stared at Amy's body for far too long, Nico took a shaky breath and awaited the next piece of her fresh hell. 

She was in a cement room, like a prison cell, just her, no duplicate, no one else, she was alone in the enclosed space.

“Hello?” Nico called out, touching places on the wall to try and find an opening, looking around to other corners at the same time. “Hello?” Nico caught a glimpse of a thin window near the roof. “Hello!?” Nico ran over just under the window, hitting the wall desperately. 

“Hello! Hello!” Nico slammed her palms against the cold grey of the wall. “Anybody!? Hello!?” 

Suddenly, across the room Nico heard a sliding noise, she turned around, just to see a girl walk through the entrance before the wall shut, leaving no trace of an opening. Then Nico saw who had just entered the cement room.

“Amy?” Nico's voice cracked. 

“Hello Nico,” Amy spoke up, and Nico nearly let out a sob at hearing her sister's voice again. 

“Oh my god...” Nico tripped over herself as she made her way to her sister, about to hold her hands to her cheek, but Amy raised her arm and pushed Nico's aside.

Amy, standing, breathing. Physical contact.

“Am I dead?” Nico asked shortly after, looking between her hands and her sister. 

“No, but you should be.” Amy declared coldly, reminding Nico all too much of her mother. 

“What's wrong with you?” Nico asked as Amy began to walk slowly past her sister.

“What's wrong with me?” Amy asked as Nico turned to stay facing the older girl. “What's wrong with _you?_ ” Nico's brow furrowed as her face sank. 

“Amy?”

“What were you thinking!?” Amy accused, throwing her arms up in frustration. “Going behind our parents' backs? Stealing from Mom? Attacking them? Murder?” Amy listed off everything Nico had done wrong.

“You don't understan-” 

“Oh I understand plenty, you've fallen, Nico. After I left you should have stepped up, been the child they needed, you should have helped them.”

Nico was appalled. 

“You-you-no, you can't be serious,” Nico was shaking. “You, you were killed because you found out the truth about them, now you're saying I should have joined their cause!?” Nico would have slapped Amy if it wasn't her dead sister. 

“How would they feel if they lost another child!?” Amy accused. 

“Amy... they... they stopped being my parents the second I found your body,” Nico informed. 

“Was it then? Or was it when you killed an entire group of men?” Amy spat the words out.

“I had to do it to protect the others,” Nico defended shakily. 

“You never would have had to protect them if you had all just gone home!” Amy yelled, pointing a finger to the ground to solidify the statement. Amy was holding back emotion too, she took a deep breath before she shakily finished. “You belong with your families.”

“THEY ARE MY FAMILY!” Nico yelled out, the noise bouncing off the walls of the small room. Amy was about to make a rebuttal, but Nico wasn't finished. 

“You left, you had to figure it out! You couldn't just stay in the dark and it got you killed! You left mom, and dad... you left _me_. Our family fell apart, so you don't have a say.” Nico declared. 

“It wasn't my choice.” Amy stated simply.

“I'm the one who found your body, I'm the one whose life changed forever, I thought you left by choice, and I tried to kill the thing that killed you, I nearly killed my girlfriend's father.” Nico shook her head in disgust. “So getting murdered wasn't your choice, but you were going to leave either way... getting involved was your choice.”

“You don't mean that. You're angry, you're young,” 

“Technically, I'm older than you by five months now, and of course I'm angry. I've watched myself find your body repeatedly, again and again, and again. If I thought I could ever forget that day, any hope of that is gone. You're gone, forever, I never thought I'd see you again, and now I am, and it's a nightmare, it's hell, so yeah, I'm _fucking pissed._ ”

“You focus too much on the negative, Nico, it's truly saddening.” Amy declared in response. 

Nico raised her hand, ready to slap the girl in front of her, who didn't move. Nico's hand shook and she dropped her hand to her side. 

“You've murdered people, but you can't slap me? A figment of your imagination? You're still just as pathetic and weak as you were before.” Amy raised her eyebrows in intrigue as she waited for Nico's response.

“I'm stronger than you ever were! Stronger than our parents! Stronger than PRIDE and Jonah! I might make mistakes, but at least I lived long enough to fight back.” Nico spat out, moving closer to Amy. 

“Sometimes surrendering is stronger than fighting, Nico, I think that is what you should consider,” Amy informed before she turned and walked back to where she entered, the wall slid open and she exited, turning and facing Nico before the opening began to close. 

“AMY! NO!” Nico ran to the entrance and slammed into the wall as it shut completely. Nico slammed her palms onto the wall as she tried to open it, to make Amy come back. 

Because even if they were fighting the entire time, seeing Amy again was something Nico never thought would happen.

“AMY! AMY PLEASE!” Nico begged, trying to shoulder check the wall to open it. 

“AMY! PLEASE, PLEASE!” Nico slammed the wall desperately, before resting her head against the wall and sobbing. 

“Pl-please... Amy, please.” Nico sobbed out as she sunk to the floor. 

Nico fell through the wall as it began to shift and morph again, returning to Nico's bedroom. 

“AMY!” Nico yelled out, furious and horrified and she fell into herself, sobbing and yelling until her lungs gave out and until he was back in her bedroom, about to find her sister's corpse again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some foreshadowing in this chapter :) 
> 
> I wrote this with a little assistance from my friend, hence the slightly longer length. 
> 
> All mistakes are still my own, they just helped with certain events (I'm not the only one to blame for the suffering in this chapter.
> 
> Fun fact: we were in the hospital while we wrote it.


	13. Don't Read The Last Page.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to a 1 hr loop of Unsteady by X Ambassadors, do with that information what you will.
> 
> Also, I tried something different with this chapter, writing Nico's unconscious experience in italics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tatablp, I warned you.

The group sat in the waiting room for hours before they saw Xavin walk out, back in their usual form. 

“Anything?” Karolina asked, her voice cracking as she focused her attention on the alien and Tina stood while Alex pushed himself off the wall. 

“She had two other seizures from what I observed. The doctors had to wait to get her records, but they just finished the tests and scans, they're considering her an emergency patient, and there is a ''rush order'' on her results. I believe they are preparing a room for her now.” Xavin explained.

“So they don't know what's going on yet?” Karolina asked weakly, exhausted and horrified. 

“Not yet, no,” Xavin confirmed with their head hung down. “But you'll all be able to see her soon enough.”

“I hate not being able to do anything.” Chase muttered from his seat, which he had slumped back into after Xavin said Nico was still up in the air. 

“We all do.” Gert agreed, her foot tapping rapidly as her hands bounced on her knees. 

“I need some air,” Alex mumbled out lowly before he left the waiting room, headed outside. 

Karolina sighed and shrugged, and the group returned to waiting in silence. 

They waited for an hour or more, Karolina kept track of the time but got lost in it at the same time. The night had long past and the late morning sun peered through the large waiting room windows, making the intense fluorescent lights seem dimmer. Karolina had just finished another shit latte Alex had brought from the cafeteria. She was ready to charge through the hospital and search every room until she found Nico.

Then the doctor came out. 

“Nico Minoru?” He asked and the entire group stood and made their way over. His eyes grew wide as he realized they were all there for Nico.

“I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting, I was gathering as much information as I could, and her case is... extremely odd. We are still waiting for test results to come back to explain the seizures, and they should be in by the afternoon latest.” Karolina nodded slowly. 

“What do you know?” Tina asked simply. _If anything._ Monte added and the corner of Tina's mouth twitched into a smile. 

“Well, as most of you are likely aware she is currently comatose. In all honesty, I'm surprised she's alive with how long she's been in this state without medical attention.”

“She's special.” Karolina immediately responded.  
“And tough as nails,” Gert added while Chase was wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

“She's still out, and we've put her on an IV in hopes of replenishing some of the nutrients she's lost. At this moment in time, we are unsure as to when she will wake up,” the doctor sighed and looked at the group. “And in Ms. Minoru's case, waking up is not a guarantee, more of something we're hoping for, at least for now.”

“Can we see her?” Karolina asked, eyes watery as she looked at the doctor hopefully. 

“I set her up in a room alone, but I recommend only a few in the room at a time, our single rooms are not extremely large.”

“No, we all go.” Molly declared boldly. Karolina turned to the firey girl calmly, hand out gently. 

“Molly, please.” The blonde pleaded.

“Now that the staff is aware how large of a party you have, I can see about getting her moved to something larger, but for now it's what we have, four people, maximum. She's in room 417.” With that, the doctor scanned the clipboard in his hand. 

“And... before you go,” The doctor took a deep breath. “I put her arm through an X-Ray and the results were quite shocking; near her wrist, the bone was shattered as if it had been crushed, the colouring and swelling show that she may possibly have a blood infection, in which case we'll need to sever the limb before it spreads. We have to wait for the blood tests to be sure though. For now, we have done what we can. I really... I hope she has a full recovery, truly.” The doctor assured before returning to the ER. 

“Who's going to come?” 

“I need to see her, please.” Tina asked stepping forward.

“Well, there's no way I'm not going in if you'll be there.” Alex declared.

“There's two,” Karolina confirmed.

“Look, we all care about Nico, I honestly think it should be a rock-paper-scissors thing,” Chase spoke up.

“Only for the last spot.” Leslie spoke up finally, hand on her baby bump. “Tina, Alex, Karolina, who else?” Karolina lifted her head up, she hadn't been expecting to be allowed in to see Nico, so the fact she had just been offered in made the blonde smile sadly. 

“Gert, grab the stir sticks on the table,” Alex ordered, and broke one shorter than all the others. “Alright, for once, whoever gets the short straw is going in.” Alex declared, hand wrapped around the sticks. “The others can go back home and get some rest before coming back and taking their turn.”

Gert drew first, and got one of the long ones, Molly did too, and Chase drew the short one.

“Alright then, me, Tina, Karolina, Chase, for now. Go get some rest guys, we all need it, come back in a bit, we'll be in touch.” Alex confirmed and the group said their goodbyes before half of them left through the entrance and the rest left to the elevators. 

They walked down a long hallway and they finally got to Nico's door, which was open a crack. 

The four walked in and saw a nurse changing the IV bag. “Just refilling, I'll be out of your hair in a moment.”

The nurse moved and Karolina finally got a good glimpse of her girlfriend, and she was horrified. Nico was set up to contraptions left and right, and the heart monitor beeped at a steady pace.

Karolina agreed with Xavin the closer she walked to Nico, especially in the white hospital room, Nico looked so small, so different with her pale skin and peaceful features.

There were some chairs in the room and the group spread them out around Nico, Karolina sitting and taking Nico's good hand. All of them sat down except for Tina, who approached her daughter slowly. She was horrified by Nico's current state, and afraid the girl might disappear in front of her eyes. 

“I should have done more...” Tina muttered out, sitting on the edge of Nico's bed and placing a hand on her daughter's thigh. “I should have made sure she was okay, I should never have just brought her back and left it at that.”

“You saved her life, you didn't expect this, no one did,” Karolina responded lowly, eyes still on Nico's face. “If anyone should or shouldn't have done anything... it'd be me...”

“This is on both of our hands, and the Yorkes. It just seems that everything... is going wrong.” Tina admitted lowly, and the room fell silent as everyone absorbed the guilt, worry and heartbreak.

 

_Nico's chest heaved, her breathing was shaky and uneven, and her throat was raw from the screaming. She was exhausted, and she watched herself find Amy, now Nico's tears were silent due to her inability to yell anymore, to plead and beg for it all to stop._

_Her shoulders shook as she tried to steady her breathing. She looked around worriedly as the scene began to spin into the next location. Finally, she managed to stop crying, leaving her cheeks stained and her eyes red._

_Nico was thankful that the tears had stopped. She was sick of crying, but what else was there to do? Nico was incapable of interfering with the scenarios she had to face, incapable of stopping the horrific outcomes that were guaranteed._

_Nico was alone, not in an enclosed space, but somewhere dark enough to be unnerving. Nico moved forward and looked around, terrified. She was alone in the woods, in the dark, twisted, unsettling woods. Her breathing became uneven again, only this time it was from fear._

_She knew something was watching her. So she started to run._

_Run and run and run. She went as fast as she could, because now, she didn't just feel like she was being watched, but that she was being chased too. Her fears were confirmed by the sound of branches cracking, leaves rustling and the sound of panting from behind her. Nico was without the Staff of One, and she was alone, if someone tried to kill her, they would succeed in that moment._

_Nico ran and tripped over a particularly high root, and Nico threw her hands out to catch herself. As soon as she could, Nico threw her feet forward and started to scramble forward, running again._

_Then she realized, she wasn't with a duplicate or a vision of herself, she was alone. She was in control. And she was sick of crying, of being afraid and angry, of running. So she stopped._

_Nico's head snapped around, and she was faced with nothing._

_After running so fast, so hard, she finally caught a breath of fresh air. Finally relieved. Nico panted and she turned back around and as soon as she did, she was faced with Jonah, who was holding the Staff of One at his waist._

_Then he was thrusting it up through her torso._

_“I believe you'd refer to this as ''Payback's a bitch'',” Jonah gave a chilling yet victorious smile before disappearing._

__

__Karolina watched over Nico, now that the smaller girl was in eyesight, Karolina had lost track of time again, and she had become lost in thought._ _

__Nico was in such a horrible position, so broken, so vulnerable, so frail, all things Nico despised, and more than anything, Karolina, someone Nico trusted and cared for, put her in this position. Karolina knew that she wasn't technically liable, and the others could say so all they want, but it didn't change the fact that Karolina was terrified to use her powers, was terrified of hurting Nico again, or anyone else she cares about.  
And Karolina hated that her fear of herself made her feel connected to Nico. _ _

__Nico was terrified after killing AWOL, and Karolina didn't understand the fear until now, the knowledge that you've hurt someone you care about was crushing, and Karolina had hurt Nico, someone she loved so much. She was almost terrified to touch Nico, in case she caused the girl more pain, or... in case Nico would flinch away._ _

__It was not a pleasant train of thought, and Karolina wanted off._ _

__Thankfully, she was pulled from her thought process when there was a knock on the door._ _

__“Switcheroo time.” Molly declared, standing in the doorway with the rest of the group._ _

__Karolina stood and hugged her mother once reaching her._ _

__“Take care of her, okay? I'll be right outside.”_ _

__

_Nico looked down at her stomach, reaching her hand down and placing her fingers around the staff sticking out of her, she gasped at the contact before stumbling backwards and falling back into a tree, forcing the staff to be pushed out slightly, making Nico yell out in agony_

_Nico shook slightly as she stared at the staff sticking out of her stomach. Her breathing became uneven and she winced at the pressure. She was faced with flashes of everyone she cared about, everyone who had wronged her, everyone in between, she just saw a series of faces flash before her eyes, it didn't seem real. It wasn't real, she knew it wasn't real._

__But it felt so real this time._ _

__

_Nico had never felt anything like this, the pain was unbearable. She tried to think back to something that felt worse, physically and emotionally and everything fell short. On top of the pain, Nico was scared shitless. She was terrified of death, of whatever followed, if anything. She didn't want to go, not this time. She didn't want to die alone._

__

_Death was terrifying on its own, but... dying alone? That was on an even higher tier of fear for Nico._

__

_Nico's breathing slowly became laboured as she became weaker._

__

__Karolina was about to leave the room, displeased but aware the others would want to spend some time with Nico as well. Karolina had just stepped out of the room when she heard the steady beep of the heart monitor quicken rapidly, Karolina turned and rushed into the room, pushing Chase aside since he was in her way._ _

__

_Nico weakly gripped the staff, letting out a notable groan at the gaping hole left in her body, the excessively bleeding hole._

__

_”Heal...” Nico pleaded, horrified when the staff wouldn't activate._

__

_Tears filled her eyes as she shakily tried again using everything she could for the spell. “Heal.” Nico pleaded._

__

_”No, no, no no no... no,” Nico pleaded, not wanted to die alone, not even in a nightmare. “No, please,” Nico begged the staff. “Heal.”_

__

_The staff didn't activate, the spell didn't take._

__

__Karolina was at Nico's side quickly, immediately pressing the emergency buzzer when she realized Nico was seizing._ _

__

__“Nico, Nico, hang on, you're going to be fine, you're going to be fine, Nico, hold on, I'm here.” Karolina turned Nico over while a nurse came to the doorway before rushing off again._ _

__

__“Come on Nico....”_ _

__

_“No, no, why won't it work, why won't it work?” Nico begged, body sagging and head lolling due to Nico's inability to hold her body upright._

__

__Karolina held onto Nico as she shook, heartbeat still far to fast, and the doctor rushed in, immediately tending to Nico. “Nico, hold on, you're okay... you're okay...” Karolina coaxed._ _

__

_“Please don't let me die alone,” Nico begged, her hail mary, her final plea._

__

__Karolina watched as the seizure continued before Nico spasmed violently twice, then dropped limply._ _

__

__Both Karolina's head and the doctor's snapped at the heart monitor as it shot off the long beep._ _

__

_Nico's body slid down the tree, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, body completely broken. Nico opened her mouth to speak, and the words fell silently._

__

__“Nico?” Karolina shook Nico's body desperately._ _

__

_“Please...”_

__

“Nico!” Karolina screamed, kicking her feet up and struggling to get away as two nurses wrapped their arms around her and tore her out of Nico's room. _”Nico!”_

__

__

__

__Karolina lost sight of Nico through the crowd of people just as another doctor came through with a defibrillator._ _

__

__

__

_Nico's eyes shut and the world faded to black._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__“NICO!”_ _

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Devil, devil :) Bones of metal metal :) You torture saints with a single glance :) Make them think they ever stood a chance" -MILCK


	14. The Moon Can't Fall From the Sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to using the *** to separate Nico's conscious and reality

Nico's eyes snapped open, and she was expecting to be in Amy's room, but she wasn't. No, Nico opened her eyes and wasn't faced with her old bedroom, but instead, she was left questioning whether or not she had truly opened her eyes. 

The darkness was surrounding her again. 

She looked around frantically, hoping to see anything appear from the pitch black. 

She was terrified.

Her breathing slowly became erratic and shallow, and her eyes began to well with tears as she continued to look around desperately. She had just witnessed her worst nightmares repeatedly, 

She was terrified that this would be her eternity, that she'd be ripped between darkness and hell, that her fears would consume her until she faded away completely. No, she wanted to wake up, she had so much left to do, she couldn't leave the people she cared about behind, she couldn't. 

Nico fell to her knees as she wept, fear and stress and anger overwhelming her to a concerning degree. 

“No, no, no, no, no.... no... please no.” Nico's voice shook, body shaking and tensing all at once as she tried to stop the uneven heave of her chest. “Please-”

 

Then she saw it.

 

It was small and looked like it was a million miles away, but it was light, and light always has a source. 

Nico scrambled to her feet as she raced towards it.

She was never one to enjoy running, and she was never particularly good at it, but in this case, Nico was sprinting for dear life, tripping over herself and moving her legs faster than she even thought was possible. 

Slowly, she seemed to get closer, but the light didn't enlarge, it remained a tiny speck in the darkness. Nico almost thought this was another nightmare, that she'd get pulled into Amy's room again at any second.

But she still ran, pathetic hope driving her actions. 

She slowed as she finally felt she was close enough. She walked tentatively to the tiny orb of light, hand reaching out and she was almost surprised when she was able to see it. 

Nico held her breath, hand hovering near the tiny speck. 

She didn't know what it was or where it would take her. Part of her prayed it would wake her up, that she'd open her eyes and see Karolina sleeping beside her like in the movies. But she was also terrified that she'd be pulled into Amy's room again, and that the cycle of nightmares would repeat, that she'd watch herself lose everything again. 

But, the small chance that she'd touch the light and wake up was too good to risk missing.

Nico closed the distance and wrapped her hand around the light. Instantaneously, it burst and grew, and this time, instead of darkness, she was surrounded by bright white. 

 

* * *

 

Karolina was joined by the others who had been forced out as well. 

“Did you see anything!?” Karolina begged. Alex was shell shocked and the others were too busy trying to calm themselves down, it was Leslie who shook her head in the negative.

“We-we need to do something-we need to help her!” Leslie reached out gently, trying to calm down her hysteric daughter. 

“What did I do wrong?” Tina asked herself underneath Karolina's panic.

 _You couldn't have predicted this, you did what you could._ Monte tried to encourage.

“No, no, there must be something, the staff should have fixed her, any injuries, she should have woken up, should have done more,” Tina argued with herself, likely appearing crazy to any onlooker unaware that she was sharing her body with an alien. 

_Have you considered that it is not a fault on your part, but possibly on your daughter's?_

“What?” Tina hissed lowly. “Don't think I won't hesitate to smash my head into a wall until this body is no longer fit to hold you.”

_Tina, I'm just saying that... you cannot save someone who does not wish to be rescued._

“We can't know what's causing this...” Tina muttered out, head hung low.

 _Part of my point. What happen will happen, we just have to see what the future entails._ Tina looked over to a progressively more aggressive Karolina. 

“I'm going back in,” Karolina grumbled out, pushing past Leslie towards Nico's room.

“Karolina, I do not recommend this course of action,” Xavin advised, trying to get in the blonde's way. Karolina placed her hands on Xavin's shoulder and tried to push them aside, but the alien stood their ground, moving accordingly to prevent Karolina from getting through. 

“I don't care, I need to see her. I need to know that-that...” 

“You know she's not.” Leslie finished from behind Karolina. The blonde lowered her hands and her head fell into Xavin's chest helplessly as the despair and futility dawned on her. Karolina wasn't ready to lose Nico, but she knew that her involving herself would only serve as a distraction and it wouldn't help anybody.

Xavin's eye widened in surprise and Leslie turned to the side and demonstrated one hand cradling the back of a head and the other on the back. Xavin copied the action and held onto a scared Karolina comfortingly. 

Karolina couldn't lose Nico, not like this, not after everything. 

She just couldn't.

 

* * *

 

Nico opened her eyes to find herself in a white room. There was a table and a couch, both a dimmer shade than the room itself, and there was a matt white door at the back of the room. 

But what really tore her were the person sitting on the couch. 

“Amy?” Nico asked, tears in her eyes. 

“Oh my god,” Amy stood, using the back of the chair to do so faster. “What are you doing here, you're not supposed to be here...” Amy rushed over, touching Nico's face in horror to see if her little sister was real. 

“A-Amy? What's going on?”

“I-I don't know, you shouldn't be here,” Amy muttered, forcefully turning Nico to see any sign of abnormalities, any injuries. Amy turned Nico to face her again, hands gripping the shorter girl's shoulders tightly.

“How'd it happen?” Amy asked, staring Nico in the eye. 

“How'd _what_ happen? Where the hell are we?” Nico pleaded desperately, hands on Amy's arms. 

“How did you die?” Nico's eyes enlarged drastically, but a voice stopped her from answering.

“Amy?” Nico turned around to see her father emerging from a hallway, a rag in his hands to dry them.

He dropped the rag as soon as he saw Nico's face.

“No...” He muttered, running forward and scanning her over the same way Amy had. 

“No, no this isn't right, it's not your time yet, it can't be.”

“It wasn't a lie...” Nico muttered, her hand trailing up to her father's cheek. “I-I killed you...” Robert grabbed Nico's hands tightly.

“Nico, no. You didn't do this, more happened, it was an accident,” Robert pulled Nico's hands down from his face

“But I-I caused it... oh-oh god...” Nico's hand flew to her mouth in shock and despair.

“No, Nico, Nico it doesn't matter, not anymore. Even if I thought it was your fault, I would forgive you. You weren't in control, and I don't blame you.”

“But you should...” Nico muttered out. 

“Guys, look, get to the dramatic and sappy stuff later, it doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't be here.” Amy argued.

“WELL, WHERE THE FUCK IS ''HERE''!?” Nico asked, snapping. She was scared that this was Heaven, and she was meant to go somewhere else.

“It's like a waiting room,” Robert began. “That door takes you to whatever afterlife exists, but you can wait here for them instead.”

“I've been waiting for you, Dad followed suit for you and mom,” Amy admitted and Nico looked at her hands, she stumbled back to the couch and sat on the armrest.

“So I'm really dead? It's just over? Just like that?” Nico mumbled.

“I know, it seems too soon to me too.” Amy declared.

“Because it is too soon,” Robert muttered. 

“I need to go back.” Nico looked at the other two Minorus. “Karolina, the others, they still have things to do, they're still in trouble, I need to help them.” Nico declared.

“I'm sorry, Nico-” Robert began. 

“Maybe the door takes you where you want to go, not just the afterlife?” Nico asked in futile hope. 

“There would have been a zombie apocalypse a long time ago.” Amy countered. 

“Maybe no one's ever tried before?” Nico asked, standing and nearing the door. 

“Maybe there's a time limit, maybe I have a chance-” Nico reached for the doorknob. 

“I don't like what I'm hearing,” A voice sang from the couch, and drew everyone's attention. He was crouching on the couch cushions, hands folded over his knees. His brown hair was curly and he had a mischievous glint in his eye. He wore a white suit accented with pink and a peach coloured tie.

“Who the hell are you?” Nico questioned.

“Sariel, the angel of guidance.” The man stood up and had a few inches on Robert, he pointed up to the ceiling. “When people pray to the big guys for advice, they're really asking for me and _my_ assistance.”

“He showed up and explained where I was when I first got here.” Amy declared.

“Yes, isn't that right! I take time out of _my_ busy schedule to help you, just for Little Miss _Angsty_ ,” Sariel twisted his arm until he was pointing to Nico. “To come in and demand to live again.”

“I'm not finished, I have more I need to do my friends are in danger.” Nico declared, earning Sariel's attention.

“Do you know how many time you've cheated death, Nico Minoru?” The girl shook her head. “Too many times to count, my brother Azrael has wanted to pluck you out of the population himself at times. You were on borrowed time already.” Sariel got closer to Nico as he spoke. 

“Well let me borrow more, I have to go back. I need to help my friends.”

“You just can't take no for an answer, can you?” Sariel started to circle Nico slowly.

“Because it's not an option!”Nico spat venomously, as Amy tapped her foot, anxiously wanting to step in. “Not right now, not while my friends are in trouble.”

“Ooh... still have some darkness running through your veins, I see, still connected to Dormammu's dimension.” Nico had several questions at that comment but decided to stay on the topic at hand.

“I need to get back.” She spoke coldly, and Sariel stopped in front of her, before bending down and meeting Nico at eye level, body at a 110 degree angle.

“How about you and I crack a deal?” Sariel prompted.

“What is it?” Nico asked,

“Well,”

“Leave my daughter alone, you son-” Sariel stood and waved his hand in Robert's direction, and the man immediately disappeared. 

“Into the other room you go,” Sariel sang out before turning his attention back to Nico.

“The deal, you tell me why you need to go back so badly, Azrael sends you back, I get my brother Remph to take a little look into the future just after this important event, to the next life or death situation you'll face, and at that moment, Azrael will prevent any circumstantial interferences from happening and it will be in fate's hands.” 

Nico only understood forty percent of what Sariel had said, and her deer in the headlights expression gave it away all too well.

“Ugh,” Sariel looked at Nico. “Tell me, why do you feel you need to go back so badly.” 

“I can't leave my friends alone to face some people that could kill them without my help. I know how to stop Jonah and I need to make sure my friends don't get hurt doing something I'm capable of.” Nico muttered. “And their parents, my mom, they need to face justice for their crimes.”

“One moment,” Sariel sang while holding out a finger to Nico. He stood straight and looked up. Sariel appeared to be mentally conversing with himself and Amy made her way over to Nico as he did. 

“Alright,” Sariel looked back to Nico, Amy's hands now on her sister's shoulders for comfort. “So, you will live long enough to defeat the magistrate, your friends will be fine after that. After the magistrate is dead, there is an incident that may take your life. Azrael will prevent anything from interfering with this event, such as your staff, and what happens will be in the fates hands. Either, they will decide that your time has not come, or your soul will be collected by Azrael once again. What do you say?”

Nico took a moment to consider, before looking up at Sariel and nodding. “I accept.”

“Alright, I'll be back momentarily with Azrael.” Sariel snapped and vanished.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye again,” Amy commented and Nico turned to her sister sadly. 

“At least we get to say goodbye this time,” Nico declared, a halfhearted smile on her face. “I love you, Amy.” 

“I know, and I love you too, so much.” Amy stroked Nico's hair, tears in both their eyes. “I'm so proud of you, Nico, you have no clue, so proud.”

“You don't know what I've done,” Nico argued, and Amy sighed.

“I do, I pick and choose what I want to see, but I see a lot of it. It's why I was so confused when you showed up here.” Amy cupped Nico's cheeks with her hands, wiping away her sister's tears with her thumbs. “And you're a badass, Nico, I wish I could be there fighting with you guys, wish I could give Karolina a good shovel talk.” 

“...You know?” Nico asked, heart soaring as more tears launched themselves out of her eyes. 

“I know, I've been rooting for you two, and I think you guys really do make a cute couple.” Amy smiled as she told Nico what she'd been dying to tell her for years. 

“I couldn't be prouder, you aren't a monster, you're a survivor, you do what you need to, and you've gone through so much you don't deserve. You're human, an incredible human with _awesome_ eye shadow.” Nico huffed out a laugh through her tears before she pulled Amy into a hug.

“I love you so much... I miss you every day...” Nico's voice was muffled by Amy's shirt, but it was still enough for Amy to hug Nico a little tighter. 

“I've been there, I'll always be there for you Nico,” Amy pulled back just as a white-winged Sariel appeared with an irritated man dressed in all black and a shaggy haircut that did not go with his growing beard. “And I'll see you again, just hopefully later rather than sooner.” 

“Well... this will be weird for my friends...” Nico admitted. 

“No, no,” Sariel laughed. “To your friends you've only been dead for about twelve minutes, the majority of which has been spent attempting to revive you, enough to be a miracle, but not odd.”

“You're lucky my brother has no regard for the rules. By the way, tell your mother not to tamper with death again.” Azrael walked forward and placed two fingers on Nico's forehead and she felt her eyes roll back into her head.

 

* * *

 

Karolina was bouncing in place, it had been ten minutes, and she knew it had to be a good sign.

It had to be.

The doctor emerged from Nico's room and placed the stethoscope around his neck.

“Is she okay?” Karolina jumped on the question immediately while the rest of the group stood up.

“We did all we could, it was touch and go for a while and she continued to come back briefly, but... we weren't able to save her. We suspect that her arm injury had some play in why she crashed so suddenly. I am extremely sorry for your loss.”

Molly and Gert sobbed into Alex and Chase's chests in anguish as the boys tried not to break down themselves. Chase held onto Gert as tears welled in his eyes, Alex held his breath in disbelief.  
Xavin bowed their head down in solemn respect, though they were confused as to why there was water coming out of their eyes and why it _wouldn't stop_. They did not think they were capable of crying.  
Tina was frozen, her resolve flawless in front of others, and Leslie's breathing shook as she placed a hand on her stomach.

“No, she's not...” Karolina argued, refusing to believe it. “She's fine, she'll be fine, you just need to try harder,” Karolina told the doctor, who sighed and shook his head. 

“I wish that were the case.” The doctor admitted.

“Karolina... she's gone,” Leslie informed sadly.

“No...” Karolina's voice broke as tears began to rim her eyes. “No, she's not, she can't be, she can't be, she's fine.” Karolina cried out, backing away from her mother's touch. “SHE'S FINE!”

Leslie sighed sadly. “You know she's not.” Leslie said to her daughter, who was slowly growing hysterical.

“Nico... Nico, no, Nico...” Karolina crumpled to her knees, rocking back and forth as she held herself. 

“Dr. Lewis, you need to come back in,” A nurse said from the entrance of Nico's room. Karolina paused and raced after the doctor, who raced into Nico's room. 

Karolina looked and saw Nico, face pale, body weak, but her chest was rising and falling, she was breathing. 

She was alive.

“How the fuck?” The doctor asked as they looked at Nico's vitals. 

“Alright then, prep her for surgery, make sure she's fit, but that arm needs to go before it causes her more harm. You, you need to go.” The doctor pointed Karolina towards the door but before she left, she ran up and kissed Nico. 

“I love you.” Karolina stood straight and jogged out of the room, back to the confused and distraught group.

“She's alive, she's going into surgery but she's alive.” Tina's eyes lit up and the group now cried tears of relief.

Nico was alive. 

_Nico was alive._

And for Karolina, and the rest of them, that was all that mattered right now. 

It was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for only using christian/catholic entities, it's what google gave me.
> 
> Nico's not dead! Yayyyy!


	15. Overwhelmed by all We've Seen

The doctors had prepped Nico for surgery and Tina invested in getting her daughter moved to a larger single room afterwards so everyone could come and go as they pleased, rather than due to a limit.

“What if something goes wrong?” Karolina asked as she paced. 

“It not a pretty process, but it's fairly safe, as long as they know what they're doing,” Leslie assured. 

“Bold of you to assume they know what they're doing,” Alex muttered, looking out the window. 

“I can't believe she has to lose her arm... I can't believe I did this to her...” 

“You didn't.” Gert declared, voice slightly shaky, her anxiety through the roof with everything that had happened. 

“Look, I don't need pity, I know what I did and I-”

“She's right,” Molly admitted. “Out of everything that happened, I think it was Jonah that broke her arm, he grabbed it pretty roughly before she got him out of his host, maybe you didn't help the injury, maybe you're the one that shattered it, but Jonah started it.” Molly corrected.

“Wow, real subtle Molls,” Alex mumbled. 

“No, she's right, I hurt Nico, I did, and not talking about it will only lead to resentment and guilt. I did something horrible. We can't pretend I didn't, no matter what stupid excuses there are.” Karolina defended before thinking back to Jonah.

He was out there, somewhere, and he was probably going to go back to his old tricks again any time soon. He may have been Karolina's father, but he turned her against the person she loved, and Karolina couldn't stand for that. She knew she couldn't just let him stay out there; he had to be stopped before he had the chance to cause harm to anyone else. 

It seemed too long but eventually, Nico was wheeled into the room, her arm now ending just below the elbow. 

“The surgeon was able to prevent the need of amputating any more, but we did have to cut off the source. We have her on the painkillers we believe are safe, but anything stronger and we could risk her crashing again. There will be nurses checking in regularly.” 

The doctor was in shock that Nico hadn't gone brain dead yet. It was a miracle, enough for him to believe in God.

Karolina sat in the chair next to Nico's bed, holding the hand that remained. As they all watched Nico quietly, Tina's phone rang. 

“Well fuck.” She muttered, before turning to everyone else in the room. “If any of you make a sound, I'll sever your tongues.” Tina swiped the phone screen and answered. “Yes, Victor?”

“Where the fuck have you been? Jonah's back and he's worried about you.” It was not Victor, but Jonah's brother. 

Tina waited a moment, to give Monte the reigns. “oh, uncle, you're going to give us away, Tina could have found out.” The other Runaways were in shock, except for Chase and Karolina. 

“Why weren't you in control, Montserrat!?” 

“Tina has been dealing with some... medical issues. You see, Robert is dead.” the others were taken aback by this information and Molly snapped her head towards Nico sadly.

 _I had completely forgotten... I've been busy with Nico..._ Tina thought in horror.

“Good riddance, I'll inform the others of this _heartbreaking_ discovery,” Jonah's brother examined his arm to find that he required a meal. “I was calling because Jonah, your mother and myself are all in desperate need of a recharge, how is your host fairing?” Monte examined what she could of Tina's skin and sighed. 

“More than fine, I'll allow Tina to finish dealing with Robert, then I will come to you.”

“You better make it quick, or Jonah will rip the city apart to find you, he's already furious that we lost Karolina again.”

“I'm hoping that her father's death will lure the little witch out, maybe this is just what we need to get the _real_ weapon, uncle. Be patient.” Monte warned, causing everyone to be alarmed.

“Patience has never been my strongest virtue, you know that.” With that threat, Victor hung up. Tina shut down the phone before groaning.

“What the fuck was that!?” Gert asked immediately. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Molly followed. 

Chase looked at Tina skeptically. “It's not just my dad, is it?”

“No, your father is one of many who have been forced to take hosts that they're not pleased with.”

“Okay, can someone please tell me what the fuck just happened and why Tina is suddenly a sass queen?”

“She's not Tina, not right now... she's my sister.” 

It took a long time to explain the gist of the situation and Monte was slightly irritated with the continuous questions. 

“Yes, he's really dead.”  
“No, I'm not actually here to take Nico.”  
“We're working together, I like it here and don't want anything else to die, Tina wants me out of her body and wants Jonah out of the picture.”

“My mother is being possessed by a murderous sociopathic alien's wife?” Gert mumbled out.

“Yes, it's why she's been so relaxed with getting you back, and why she's been so quick to such drastic measures. You think Jonah's violent; you should see my mother when she gets bored.” 

“So you're still with us?” Karolina asked lowly, Monte nodded.

“I want to stay, and Tina can help me do that without causing anyone else to die.” Monte.

 _Now that we're bringing me up, I'd like out now._ Monte groaned at Tina's request, loosening the body briefly before allowing Little Stiff Tina to return. Her posture straightened and the glint in her eye faded. 

“Tina?” Leslie asked hesitantly.

“Yes.” Tina looked down at her daughter. “I would rather stay, but I really should go make some preparations for Robert, it's bad I've left it this long already.” Tina placed a gentle hand on Nico's leg and looked at Karolina. “Please watch out for her,” Tina pleaded, and Karolina nodded quickly.

“'Til my dying breath,” Karolina assured, and Tina left. 

“Well... that was an interesting encounter,” Xavin admitted before looking to the group. “Would anyone care to accompany me to retrieve some food? I am quite fond of food.” They spoke suddenly, and Karolina let out a laugh at how human they were, stress eating and all. 

“I could go for some food.” Chase huffed before standing. 

“I'm always hungry,” Molly also declared pushing herself up off the floor. 

“Will you be alright?” Chase asked, a hand on Gert's shoulder. 

“Ye-yeah... I just need some time to take it all in...” Gert admitted, voice shaky.

The three left, leaving Karolina at Nico's bedside, Leslie seated against the wall across from the foot of Nico's bed, Alex leaning on the windowsill, and Gert across from Karolina. 

Alex got the group's attention when he tilted and hit his head against the wall. “I'm good, I'm good.” He repeated, clearly disoriented from waking up so suddenly.

“Look, you're exhausted, Alex, and you can't sleep in a chair or on the floor, and Gert you need to go rest and get your meds and feed Old Lace, you should go back to the Hostel.” Karolina prompted. 

“I-I'm too freaked to drive, and he'd pass out at the wheel and get us killed!” Gert argued.

“I'll drive.” Leslie prompted. 

“Are you sure?” Karolina asked. 

“I'm not that far along, sweetie, it'll be fine.” Leslie stood up, waiting for Gert and Alex to follow suit.

“I don't want to leave her,” Alex argued. 

“The others are here, you have a disposable, someone will call if there's any news. Karolina assured, and Alex reluctantly made his way out of the room with Leslie and Gert. 

Karolina was left alone by Nico's side, and the alien still had a gentle hold on her girlfriend's hand.

The alien had adjusted herself so her arms rested on the bed and her head fell into her elbow so she could still look at Nico. 

It had been quite a while, and Karolina wondered if the others had stayed in the cafeteria for thirds or if they had gone back to the Hostel too. 

Karolina stayed by Nico's side, whispering sweet nothings to the unconscious girl in hopes that she'd hear.

“You know... I've been thinking about how to apologize,” Karolina mumbled out sleepily. “But words would be pointless... because I could apologize and tell you that you didn't deserve it a million times but you'd still fight, you'd call me amazing and continue to resent yourself.” Karolina took a shaky breath and sat up, looking at her hands as they fidgeted.   
“I wish I could help you, make you realize how much we need you, how much we want you, how much we love you. We all love you more than you do and that's... it's not okay, Nico,” Karolina glanced up to her girlfriend hoping for a response. 

“I hope one day you wake up next to me and realize how much I love you, and all that love and so much more will just fly into your mind and you'll realize that you aren't a monster, Nico, you're human... you'll make mistakes but they don't define you. Not when you've done so much good to counter it...” Karolina held back tears. 

“I was thinking about us the other day, our future, well my future. But it always came back to you, I couldn't imagine wanting anyone else. I wanna be with you, you're it for me. I know it might be stupid and we're still teens, but I really think you and I are in it for the long run. I don't know if I'll have kids, or animals or a normal home, I don't, but I want to be with you when I find out, so you have to come back to me, we have to finish this, together.” Karolina stared at her lap as she let out a sob.

“Y'd be a great mam.” The voice was hoarse and quiet, it sounded nothing like Nico, but Karolina snapped her head up and saw her girlfriend's eyes half open, breathing raggedly. But... she was awake, mere hours after her amputation even after all the physical trauma placed on her body.

“Nico? You're awake, oh my god, you're awake!” Karolina moved to hug Nico gently. 

“Y' remember?” Nico mumbled out roughly, hugging Karolina back with her right arm. 

“Because of you,” Karolina confirmed, sitting back down and holding Nico's hand. “I'm so sorry, Nico, I would never have hurt you if I had any clue what was really going on, if I remembered, if I was myself.” 

“Hey...” Nico spoke. “I know... I'm just... glad you're... okay...” Nico's body shook as she pulled her left arm out from under the light blanket, ready to reach out and wipe away Karolina's tears.

She abruptly stopped as she saw the white bandage that covered her stump. 

“No...” Nico's body trembled at the energy it took to move the arm and examine it.

“After everything, the wound was infected, they had to do it to save you... I'm- I'm so sorry, Nico.” Karolina apologized honestly.

“What th fuq happened?” Nico uttered out, her arm falling limply, Karolina hit the call button for the doctor.

“Too much to explain at once... just focus on getting stronger right now.” Karolina stroked Nico's hair soothingly, the goth winced and Karolina didn't know if it was pain or confusion or both. 

“Wad am I on?” Nico slurred, half asleep and half awake.

“Something to help with the pain,” Karolina informed, still stroking Nico's hair when the nurse and doctor came in.

“What seems to be the issue-” He stopped, eyes on Nico in shock. She shouldn't have been able to wake up, not for hours or days or more. “Oh,” He came to the bed in a hurry pulling out his flashlight as he neared Nico.

“Nico, how are you feeling?”

“Pissssed.” She mumbled. “M'arm's gone... on drugs,” 

“Well, I'm just happy to see you awake, can you open your eyes all the way for me, Nico?” The girl did as asked and the doctor was amazed at how responsive she was.

“Okay, Nico, we're gonna give you something to help you sleep, okay? You need your rest.”

“Naw... no droggs, no, Karo... tell 'em nur.” 

“Doctor, could you listen to her? Please? She doesn't want this.”

“She needs her rest, it's a miracle she's even awake, let alone coherent, her nutrition levels need to be raised.”

“Does she need to be medicated for that?” Karolina asked boldly. 

“No, but she'll be in a lot of pain if she's not.”

“Flick you...” Nico mumbled out. “Kar... Karo.. don' let 'em, pleash... don' let 'em.” Nico begged drowsily as the doctor administered the sedative.

“Take her off the other meds, I think she's proven that she's not normal, that she can take a lot more than what meets the eye. Now listen to her and take her off the painkillers.” Karolina paused. “Or, I could just call Tina, get you fired and get a doctor tending to her that'll listen.”

“You can't know, you can't know how much it'll hurt her.”

“Then put her on weaker ones, she doesn't like being disoriented and I doubt that she'll care much about pain when she finds out that she is the closest thing to a miracle this city has ever seen!” Karolina told the doctor, ignoring the fact that she was capable of glowing.

“Alright, we won't administer her next dose, but if it gets out of hand, she's being put under again.” The doctor gestured to a now unconscious Nico before leaving in a huff. Karolina was only worried about what Nico wanted at the moment, no matter what. 

It had been a little while but Chase, Molly and Xavin all entered the room, take out bags in hand. 

“We're sorry it took so long, but the cafeteria sucked, and the others took the Rolls before we had the chance to stop them, we brought you back this,” Chase placed the paper bag next to Karolina, who still gazed at Nico with a sad yet adoring look in her eyes. 

“She woke up,” Karolina notified, and Molly preceded to lose it.

“Oh my god, when!? How long? did she say anything!?”

“A while a go, not a lot, she was pretty out of it. Asked what happened to her arm, pleaded to be taken off the painkillers, then the doctor came in and did some checks before he sedated her.”

“Are they going to take her off the meds?” Chase asked, grabbing food out of his own bag. 

“It took some convincing, but yeah. I didn't want Nico to be scared or confused when she woke up. They can always give her lighter ones... or whatever she wants, just as long as she's the one who decides.”

“Did you inform the others?” Xavin asked, their mouth full of some sort of sandwich. 

“No, because Mr. McGobblePants over there has the phone.” Karolina motioned to a Chase who was wolfing down a second burger already and a drink.

“Shorry,” He garbled out, before taking out the phone from his pocket and exiting outside, ready to make the call.

Molly moved closer to Nico, examining her carefully. “She's going to be okay now, right?” Karolina looked at Nico and smiled sadly, her eyes crinkling at the same time.

“I hope so, I really hope so.” Karolina breathed out.

There was a knock on the door, and a doctor drew the attention of the group.

“I was expecting to speak to Mrs. Minoru before the end of my shift.”

“Uhm, she's not here, I'll pass the message.” Karolina rose from her seat and exited the room with the doctor. 

“So... uhm, what did you want to talk to Tina about?” Karolina asked, arms crossed as she bounced up and down with one leg. 

“Well, the fact we've taken her off her medication, as well as the fact that her brain is functioning at a surprisingly high quality considering the trauma she's gone through. Her wounds have healed nicely, though her ribs will still take a few weeks to heal. It's all good news, we just need to discuss having her fitted for a prosthetic. It's all good news, she's progressing well.”

“Alright... I'll let Tina know.” Karolina recalled that the man had said that he would be leaving. “Who will be watching Nico now?”

“Doctor Simons will be taking the case. He has been brought up to date.”

“He knows about the medicine?” The doctor nodded.

“Yes. Do you have any other questions?” Karolina shook her head. 

“Thank you,” Karolina answered before turning and returning to Nico's room, meeting Chase in the entry.

“Your mom's going to try to keep the others corralled but she doesn't know how long it'll last. We're probably going to have a bit of a stampede rushing in eventually.” Chase warned and Karolina nodded, understanding why they'd want to come back.

“Right now, Nico's okay, we're all okay, we're safe. That's what matters.” Karolina felt hypocritical as she spoke. She had put Nico in this position, and it haunted her dreams. No matter what any of them had done, it was the truth.

“After all this, we should hit a family therapy session,” Chase joked, opening the room door for Karolina.

“That's too true to be funny,” Karolina wandered in, Chase close behind. 

“Anything new?” Karolina asked as she sat back down next to Nico.

“She groaned and said ''fuck'' but that's about it, she hasn't woken up.” Molly declared.

“Language.” The group all said, Xavin included. 

“That means the sedative is wearing off, it should have lasted longer,” 

“Well, you know better than anyone that Nico's not one to be kept down.” Chase prompted as he dug around in his nearly empty fast food bag.

“Thankfully,” Karolina spoke lowly, her voice barely a whisper as she thought about previous events. If Nico wasn't such a fighter, she'd have died back at the dig site, she wouldn't have come back, Nico wouldn't be laying in front of her in a hospital room, but would be laying in the morgue next to her father. 

Her father. 

Robert was dead, Nico didn't know, Nico didn't know that her father had died.

Died due to circumstances Nico had apparently caused. 

Oh, Nico.

Karolina didn't know if she should be the one to tell Nico, or if it should be Tina. Karolina didn't know when to tell Nico either way.

“How has she been?” Tina entered the room gracefully. Karolina came to the decision that, like Betelgeuse or the devil, if you thought too hard about the woman, she'd appear.

“Good, she woke up.” Karolina couldn't help but smile and shiver every time she said it. The information stopped Tina in her tracks and caused the woman's eyes to widen. 

“How long was she awake?”

“Not very, the doctors put her back under to help with the pain. Nico didn't want painkillers so I told the doctor to take her off of them, at least until Nico could wake up and figure out what she needed on her own.”

Karolina also caught the woman up to speed with what the doctor had said.

“Dr. Simons is an imbecile, but he can be manipulated easily, we'll have Nico back to normal and ready to leave soon.”

That brought up another topic for worry, would Tina want Nico back with her?

“Tina, what are we going to do about Robert?” Karolina asked sadly.

“I'll tell her, it's best for everyone in the situation. I tell her, you comfort her, she ends up fine.” Tina declared.

“And what about this? The truce? What happens when she wakes up?” Molly beat Karolina to the question.

“Well, all any of the parents want is for our children to be back home, to be safe. I don't think that after everything, Nico would be safe with me.” Tina paused for a moment, wincing and holding her hand up to her head. “What happened to the asking? This way hurts a lot more.” Tina hissed. Tina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

“Jonah certainly wants Nico's head on a platter after what she did at the dig site.” Monte was the one speaking now, the change in posture and the faster speech patterns made it clear.

“Hi Monte,” Karolina sighed.

“I'll never get used to that.” Chase declared truthfully.

“Hello,” Xavin spoke a name that was too long and too difficult to pronounce that Karolina hardly comprehended anything after “Mo”.

“Unless Jonah is out of the picture, Nico won't be safe.”

“You'd be willing to kill your dad?” Monte shrugged at Karolina's question.

“I'd obviously prefer not to, but I can no longer abide what we've been doing to your species. I also like it here, your cuisine and openness is a package within itself. I don't wish to leave, and I'm well aware that it is more than possible for us to arrange a way to inhabit an empty vessel without complication.”

“English please?” Molly requested. 

“I want to convince Jonah to spend some time focusing on building the technology to enable a human's corpse to contain us without needing to ''sacrifice'' anyone afterwards. We'd be similar to Karolina. If he wants to build a ship and leave after that, then that's fine by me, but I don't wish for our ways to continue.” 

“Anybody else only understand like 30 percent of what she's saying?” Chase asked, the alien speaking too quickly for him to catch her drift. He had a hard enough time understanding Tina herself.

“Human intelligence definitely needs to be improved. My family equals bad, we can be less bad though and I want to be less bad. Got it?” Monte groaned, having understood the revised edition, while Chase nodded.

“Why would Jonah want to hurt Nico?” Karolina asked simply.

“Because she can hurt him. Being expelled from a host is not pleasant, and requires an extreme amount of energy. With the little witch around, she can find a million different spells to exercise him a million different times. I know my father, he won't let such a large threat just stand by. He'll want her out of the picture.”

“How do we protect her?” Karolina asked.

“Well, it requires a strategy, would you rather I explain that plan now, or wait until the others arrive?”

“It appears you won't have to decide,” Xavin's attention was aimed out the window, where the Rolls had just entered the nearest parking spot. Alex threw the door open and sprinted out of sight. “The others have just arrived.”

“Ten bucks they take the stairs.” Chase declared.

“fifteen, split if we're both right.” 

Not two minutes later, Alex burst through the door, heaving and sweating. “What happened!?” He asked between breaths. 

“She woke up, it was good, not bad. You're acting like she died again,” Karolina declared truthfully before knocking on the wooden table top bedside Nico's bed.

“I don't care, how long was she awake? What happened? How'd she wake up in the first place?” 

“All I know is that she woke up for a little while before the doctors put her to sleep. Now would you just calm down, there's more we need to talk about.” Karolina declared. 

Gert came in followed by Leslie, hearing the last of what Karolina said. 

“Wait, before we get to the important stuff, elevator or stairs?” Molly asked. 

The two girls answered with the former, Alex replied with the latter.

“That's ten for me.” Molly smiled as Chase handed over the bill. 

“Okay, _what's_ going on?” Gert asked, brow crinkled and a single eyebrow raised. 

Karolina decided to catch them up to speed, everything until Monte's declaration of having a plan. 

“Alright then, Ti- Monte, do share.” Leslie sat down and waited. 

“I return to Pride, Tina continues to act as though she's completely unaware of my presence, I continue to pretend to work with Jonah and the others, I'll try to figure out how to sustain our energy in humans without the act of murder. In secret, Tina and I will begin to create a device to pull my kind out of our current vessels and into an empty host.”

“What if it comes down to another fight?” 

“I will stay in touch, and will allow Tina to control that arrangement.”

 _Tina, Tina, Tina, just let me out so I can speak on my own behalf._ Tina accused. 

_You'll have to get used to it sooner or later. We can't just switch at command once we're with the others._ Monte thought.

 _But we're not with the others, are we?_ Tina scolded in her best authoritarian voice.

 _You're such a control freak, let someone else be in charge for a change._ Monte argued. 

_Not right now._ Tina argued and Monte groaned.

“You, uhm, you okay Monte?” Karolina asked after the alien stopped talking for a little too long.

“Okay is a relative term.” Monte shut her eyes and took a deep breath in preparation for the switch.

Tina was the one looking through her eyes once again.

“I wish I could say that Monte was wrong, but she has a point. The others are probably getting suspicious of my whereabouts and I should likely go and talk to them face to face before they come to look for me. I'd rather stay here but it's what I need to do. You all need to start considering how desperate the others are to get you all back. One doctor or nurse with loose lips and we're finished.”

“Go back to the... go back home,” Karolina suggested. “If everyone goes back home, they're safe, Alex can drop you off then come back and stay with me and Nico, we stay until she's ready to be discharged or until our parents show up and we have to run.” Karolina hesitated at using the word “Hostel” in front of Tina, not wanting to give anything away in case Tina suddenly decided to turn on them.

“I must insist on staying with you, Karolina.” Xavin argued. 

“Xavin I need you with the others, you need to help keep everything safe.” Karolina defended her reasoning but Alex sighed and interrupted. 

“Look, they have Old Lace and the fistigons, not to mention Molly, if anything happens they'll be able to take care of themselves. And say our parents do show up, we'd need your powers, and you and I can barely drag Nico together, let alone carry her and escape. We could use the extra muscle.”

“Okay, everyone else goes, I'll keep you updated,” Karolina spoke firmly, still holding Nico's good hand from where she sat. 

Everyone was preparing to leave when Nico groaned. “Karo?” The girl was squinting and her voice was hoarse but she was awake.

A group of gasps and ''Nico, you're awake''s filled the room. 

“Hey, Nico, hey, how you feeling?” Karolina asked stroking Nico's hair back. 

“I... had the weirdest dream, we were in a hospital and my arm was-” Nico went to rub her eyes with the hand that wasn't holding Karolina's, only to be faced with the bandage covering her elbow. “Oh...” Nico blinked hard before looking around the room to realize she was still in a hospital. “Not a dream,” Nico drawled as she slumped back into her pillow. 

“What are you doing here?” Nico asked Tina lowly. 

“She's helping until you're okay,” Karolina explained. “We made a deal, she's kind of with us now.”

“Fucking hell.” Nico tried to bury herself deeper into the sheets.

“I know, it's a lot, and there's more we need to talk about but it can wait until you're feeling better.” Karolina coaxed, still stroking Nico's hair. 

“Do you need anything?” Alex asked quickly. 

“Water, water please.” Molly immediately grabbed the empty cup on the counter and rushed outside to get to one of the filtered fountains. 

Everyone had their own things they wanted to say to Nico, but they knew that she'd need time to heal and they could do it after she was better. 

As they waited for Molly, Nico rolled her head to face her mother. Molly ran back into the room, the cup full and straw ready to go. Before Molly got to Nico, the goth managed to get the question out.

“Do you know yet?” 

Tina's heart stopped. She didn't know if Nico was referring to Robert or not, but if she was, how did she find out? When did she find out?

Tina's sneaking suspicion that there was more to Nico's condition than a simple mystery was confirmed by that single question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I like forgot I had this finished??? That was a long wait on not great content XD

**Author's Note:**

> So... first Runaways fic, hope it's somewhat enjoyable, more will be on the way semi-regularly.
> 
> Warning, I'm not good at happy endings, it's a possibility, but a slim one.


End file.
